Had I known:How To Save A Life
by Spashleylove11
Summary: Almost everyone has a secret. But Rachel Berry's secret is tearing her apart. All her life she's been waiting, waiting for someone to be her hero. Little does she know she may not be waiting much longer. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story for Glee. I'm not really sure if I should continue with it or not…so you be the judge! Yeah…so it would be awesome if you could review and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it awful? Is it weird? Too short? You tell me..please ;) **

**Enjoy :D **

Who is Rachel Berry?

Each piece to the puzzle lies within each member of the Glee club. But will they be able to put the pieces together in time to save Rachel Berry?

So once again who is Rachel Berry?

Treasure trail? Short, annoying dwarf. Gives Rupaul something to be jealous of…maybe.

Don't really know her and from what I've heard don't really want to…but everybody does deserve a chance.

Berry. Berries are a kind of fruit I think…they taste good. Not as good as Santana though.

Rachel is a really great singer and she's really pretty. I mean she is kind of bossy and she doesn't like it when I touch her, but still.

She really means well, she's definitely not as bad as everyone thinks. She may be kind of selfish, she really likes solos...But sometimes she deserves them.

One of the biggest divas I have ever met. She will never hesitate to show off her odd ability to storm out of a room.

Hmm Rachel Berry? An okay singer I guess…but definitely a hot Jew. Doesn't seem to realize it though.

Well, Rachel Berry is very energetic and has a purpose. She may only consider herself at times but she's one of the best there are.

Aggressive when it comes to singing. Seems to like control, I do wonder why sometimes. I know she seems to like pushing me while performing, like literally pushing my wheel chair.

A pitch perfect singer and performer usually, she does have certain off days, I must admit, but still a diva.

Rachel, she's not one of the best dancers' I've seen. She seems to be really stiff sometimes. - But she is really driven and that's cool.

Berry? She's bearable I suppose. Nice voice to listen to, but something seems to be off about her.

She's more than just what others seem to think. She has a secret, one that she is not proud of.

Yes, Rachel Berry does have a secret. She thinks nobody knows. She's wrong.

**So once again tell me what you think. This might have been confusing for some but it is basically just different people's opinions from Glee club of Rachel. If I do continue it should become clearer. **


	2. Pitch perfectmaybe

**So I decided I will be continuing this story…because of all the awesome reviews I received. Thanks so much to all of those who read and review it really means a lot. And it helps me to update faster.  
**

**Enjoy :D Almost forgot. No matter how many times I wish I do not own Glee or anything that comes with it, none of the characters or anything. The things in italics are from the past. **

When starting a puzzle there is always a base piece. It is that first piece that you choose and put down. After the base is found the goal is to find other pieces that will then fit this piece.

The first piece of the puzzle that is Rachel Berry was walking through the crowded halls of William McKinley High school, looking for another piece that might possibly match. A piece, that would bring the solution to the puzzle one step closer. And as they made their way through the halls they laid eyes on a piece that could be the perfect fit.

"So Kurt what do you think of Rachel Berry?"

He thought the question over for a few seconds. After realizing that no harm could really come from it he decided to give a truthful answer. "A pitch perfect singer and performer usually, she does have certain off days, I must admit, but still a diva"

"Have you noticed anything odd about her lately?"

After shooting a questioning glance he replied. "Although I am quite curious as to why you are asking, I must say I have. Usually she is so annoying and loud that I try to tune her out but last week I noticed something rather strange."

" Do tell."

Being the boy who loved any form of Gossip he just couldn't resist. Even if it was just about Rachel Berry it still fed his odd hobby of talking about others. "Well it was last Tuesday during Glee. You might remember, I was wearing that fabulous bow tie..."

After being shot a death glare from his interrogator he continued on with his story.

"Ok…sorry. Anyways, as usual Rachel had a song to sing. And that is where I started to actually pay attention to her. As much as I detest her questionable personality and disturbing care bear like sense of style, her singing is one thing I will never doubt. But you did not hear that from me." He gave the look.

With a roll of the eyes he got the answer he was looking for. "Of course I didn't, go on."

"Anyways she wanted to sing first…I know shocking right. I remember it very clearly….."

"_So who would like to sing first" Mr. Schuester asked the class as usual. _

"_Mr. Schuester I would like to be the first one to do it" Rachel volunteered as usual. _

"_Babe you can be the first one to do it with me any time" Puck said with a satisfied smirk on his face. This comment was met with odd stares and a variety of gagging noises. _

"_What the hell dude!" Leave it to Finn, what a poetic response. _

"_Well, that was mildly disturbing and inappropriate but I also believe there was a compliment in that phrase. So thank you very much Noah." Rachel said with an odd little smile playing at her lips. _

"_Anytime babe, anytime." And Puck strikes once again_

"_Hello…her boyfriend is right here." This seemed to be Finn's feeble attempt at gaining any sense of control over Rachel or something. _

"_Oh really…no shit Sherlock" Santana said in her usual tone_

_Followed by Mercedes "Can we please just get on with it already?" _

_Rachel looked around the room before deciding to answer" I do agree we should most definitely start. I have chosen a song that I feel is very interesting and quite educational in the ways of life. I certainly hope you enjoy it. " She sat down on the stool in front of the club as the opening lines started to play. _

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right _

_She had this look in her eyes and you could tell that she was most definitely in the performance. And even though I hate to say it she sounded wonderful._

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

_After this line she stood up and made eye contact with what seemed like everyone in the room. I realized it was very odd that she was singing this type of song._

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong_

_But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_Rachel Berry missed a note. Rachel Berry never misses a note. And it wasn't even that complicated. She wasn't really dancing she was just kind of standing there and belting out her song, but she missed the note. Most of the Glee club didn't notice because they obviously don't have the same skills as me and they weren't paying close enough attention. But Rachel Berry missed a note…and that never happens._

_And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

_My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

_She ended the song in a whisper. It was an extremely beautiful performance and you could tell that her whole heart and soul was into it, you know if you could take your eyes of the abnormal outfit she was wearing. _

"Very interesting. So just to make sure I understand, what exactly was odd about this story?"

"Rachel Berry missed a note. Rachel Berry never misses a note."

Yes Rachel Berry did miss a note that day. The puzzle piece was definitely a fit. Unfortunately there were many more to find… and possibly not much time left.

**If anyone is confused …I'm sorry: D Please review, cause it make me happy…and it tells me if I'm doing anything right. Thanks **** oh yeah by the way the song is Who Knew by P!nk , who is definitely awesome. **


	3. Let it shine

**Hello all. Thank you to those who reviewed, read, and put my story on their alert lists and all that jazz. Seeing a new review really gives me the kick in the ass needed to jump start the writing of the new chapter. Anyways here is the new chapter…once again all the events from the past are in Italics.**

**Enjoy ;) **

Puzzles can take seconds, minutes or maybe even hours. But when it comes to the puzzle that is Rachel Berry, it wasn't a matter of minutes or hours. It was days and days to find the next perfect fit. And the excitement grew as a possible fit was finally found.

"So what do you think of Rachel?"

The man mulled the question over with much interest and curiosity. "Well, Rachel Berry is very energetic and has a purpose. She may only consider herself at times but she's one of the best there are." He finished with a dreamy smile taking over his face.

"Mr. Schuester have you noticed anything different about Rachel lately?" At his raised eyebrow and cautious glance his questioner added "anything that didn't seem right".

"oh well…sorry I'm just really surprised to hear you ask something like that, especially about Rachel. But you know what? I'm really glad you're starting to reach out and connect with your peers. That's really great-

Before the man could launch into a motivational speech a comment was issued "Mr. Schuester could you please answer the question. Not to be rude or anything but I'm sort of pressed for time and this can't wait." A grimace appeared as the desperation of those words sunk in.

Will took a second to raise his eyebrow and look utterly puzzled before answering "O-K then I don't know I mean…" His eyes opened wide and his hands shot up surprising the other person in the room "of course how could I ever forget that."

The make shift investigator eyed him warily, a bit tired of the dramatics. Nodding, telling him to proceed.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, we all know Rachel. She usually wants to show off, and some might even call her down right selfish and vain and self absorbed. She most definitely loves the spotlight- keeping that in mind- it was all extremely odd"

"If you don't mind could you tell me the full story as you remember it? I do not need the cliff notes version."

He nodded and lightly munched on his thumb which was so conveniently on his chin, you know right near his mouth. "Sure, sure of course. Well it happened a few weeks ago I guess…"

_An awesome glee club had just ended. I stood leaning against the piano as everyone filed out. _

" _Move it Q. As much as I appreciate a large and full view, I do not need one of your big ass, it ain't worth my time." _

" _Shut up Santana and before commenting please go find a mirror and have a look…it's free of charge." She said with a triumphant smile gracing her lips. Then the famous, or rather infamous glare was brought out by Santana. _

"_You think you're so funny" Santana stated with a loud scoff._

_After taking a moment to think Quinn added "No, I know I'm so funny." What a classic line. _

"_Bitch" Santana has a very extensive vocabulary _

"_Whore" what a way with words. _

"_Dumbass" This seems to be going too far. _

"_Skank" On second thought I probably should have stopped it there. _

"_Little miss perfect" Santana does sort of have a point there._

"_Little miss easy lay" Oh holy cheesus _

_Then oddly enough both girls broke out in smiles. _

"_Bye Q, love you and I'll see you later. Come on Britt don't touch that." _

"_But it's really pretty and shiny" _

_As the girl came closer I faintly heard Santana whisper "Not anywhere near as pretty as you" much to Brittany's delight. _

_It was now just Rachel and I left in the room. Usually I do try and encourage others. I want the talent to flow from every possible source, not just the fountain that is Rachel Berry. But I did feel like Rachel deserved the solo I had decided to use in glee. She had been working extremely hard and she deserved it. _

"_Hey Rach, could I talk to you for a second? " She smiled, not her usual mega- watt smile, but still a smile, and said "of course, what about?" _

"_Well I have this solo piece that I would like to tell you about."_

_She said her following words in what seemed like a cautious manner "Ok sure." _

_And as I explained the details of the number the odd behavior started to begin. It is sort of hard to describe. She has this glossy sort of look in her eyes. Actually her eyes were cast downward, which is most definitely odd…well maybe she was just thinking over the information or something. _

"…_So Rachel I was wondering if you would do the solo for me?" I'm not even sure why I bothered to ask, but it is always better safe than sorry. _

_Her head slowly tilts upward and I could see it, I could feel it. Something wasn't the same. "Even though I am very honored that you have chosen me, it may be more beneficial to the group if you chose someone else… I'm sorry" that was the quietest I had ever heard Rachel Berry speak…ever. _

_The bag was on her shoulder and she was quickly approaching the door when I had finally found my voice. "Rachel, are you sure about this?" _

_She stopped dead in her tracks. Without even a glance back she slowly stated "Yes, I am certain." _

_ Rachel Berry just turned down a solo…a solo never goes unsung by Rachel Berry. _

"No, way. Are you serious?"

He solemnly nodded "Rachel Berry gave up a chance to shine"

Yes, that moment many days ago, Rachel Berry voluntarily let a chance to shine slip right through her hands. The puzzle is starting to come together nicely. But nice isn't what's needed…time is the true necessity.

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep the story going in this direction? Should I keep it going at all? You can let me know : D **


	4. Armageddon

**Sorry for the wait…hopefully people are still ready to keep reading this story. Thanks for the previous reviews and alerts or for just reading my story. **

**Hope you enjoy ;) **

Puzzles are pretty much famous for aggravating people. It's true. They can be frustrating, annoying, or extremely intriguing. It is not usual for a puzzle to be frightening, terrifying, scary, and something to be obsessed over. Yet the mind was consumed by this puzzle. Every minute of every day searching for the answer. The answer that could potentially be the scariest, and most destructive part of all.

"Santana do you have a minute?" the question was coated to sound like it was not important at all.

"No, no I don't. As you may know I am in very high demand. But for you I can spare some of my precious time." She said with a large satanic smile shadowing her face.

"Cute." Was the reply that was snapped right back at her causing the girl to role her eyes.

"I prefer Smokin hot but I'm never one to let a compliment go. Anyways what in the hell do you want from me."

After a moment to think Santana was cautiously asked "What do you think of Rachel?"

"What in the freaking hell is this. Arma-fucking -geddon! Jesus save me. I'm sorry I'm so hot that the dumb asses in this school can't resist." She half stated half screamed while looking around frantically.

"Shut it and answer the question already."

"What was is again? Do you think you could refresh my memory? The false end of the world alarm must have really wiped me out." She said with her classic smirk in place.

"What do you think of Rachel berry?" The question was asked again with mild aggravation.

"Treasure trail? Short, annoying, dwarf. Gives Rupaul something to be jealous of…maybe." Santana stated very matter of factly.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Was the sarcastic reply.

"Hey, I just tell it like it is my friend."

"Ok then since you are so good at telling it like it is …I have one more question for you."

With perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised and interest peaked the reply came quickly " Go on."

"Have you noticed anything different about Rachel lately?" Before any sarcastic comment could be make their way out of Santana's mouth they were held back by the truly concerned look the other was sporting.

"Ok, so it's not like I'm stalking Berry or anything but I did see something a little off a couple of days ago."

"Fascinating…tell me about it?"

"Fine, but for future reference this info is strictly between you and me." This statement had hidden threats within

"Yes Santana I do understand. And for future reference I'm not really afraid of you…so the threats are pointless."

"What a nice way to treat the one you are trying to squeeze information out of." She muttered under her breathe truly annoyed.

"What was that?" Was the curt reply

"Nothing douche just let me get on with my story already."

"Please do start the story. I haven't got all day."

"Ok so as I was saying before it was a couple of days ago"

_I was standing near my locker and as usual some dude was after my hot ass. He was poorly attempting to ask me out. I think his name was John or maybe Jack...Wait a second I got it. His name was definitely Pierre. Well Pierre was really hot so I decided I'd give him a chance _

"_So Santana, you want to hear my AMAZING story?" Pierre practically purred oozing confidence. _

"_Sure, sure go ahead" A ways into the story I realized I should have told him to just shut up and make out with me because this story was worse than hearing Rachel spill all her criticism on everyone in the club. Speaking of Rachel I could see her walking through the hallway. Since I was trying to tone out what's his face anyway I thought I might as well see what Rupaul was doing. Usually I would have walked away from the dude and then taken my chance at ragging on Rachel but today was just different. I could see it on Berry's face. And I could sense it in the air. Something just wasn't the same…not today. _

_I turned back to him figuring that the story might have become good or at least bearable in the past few minutes. _

"_Then the chick pecked me on the toe. _

_Awww even the chick could tell that this dude was a total douche, that chick had the right idea trying to hurt him. I looked back at Rachel once I realized nothing had gotten any better. _

_And as I turned I watched. I watched in what could only be called horror and fascination. A jock was slowly making his way down the hall towards Rachel with his choice of freezing weapon in hand. Rachel didn't even notice. She was too busy messing with the folders in her bag. It was odd but I almost felt a sense of urgent fear. I felt the need to shout, do anything to warn her and I almost did…almost. I just watched totally transfixed as the total jackass of a jock went up to Berry and pulled the trigger. He threw that slushie right into her face. And then I saw him drop the cup and laugh. He laughed his stupid, ignorant, obnoxious, loud laugh that could only be classified as evil…pure evil. The few people in the hall way did absolutely nothing. Some may have laughed...Trying to fit in. they probably thought it was horrible but they laughed just to be cool. _

After receiving a questioning glance from her questioner she said "Don't give me that look. I do the things I do because I feel that they are right…not because I feel the need to be popular. I don't need to listen to society or the crowd, I'm nobodies bitch."

_Anyways it's what happened next that really puzzled me. ..Rache- I mean treasure trail wasn't her usual self. Instead of holding her head high while trying to wipe the slushie off or covering it up until she could get to a bathroom Berry just kind of stood there with her head down as the slushie slowly dripped off her face. _

_And as I watched that I thought: Rachel berry isn't holding her head up high. There is no confidence there at all. _

_And as she was standing there with her head down I could faintly hear her whisper in a broken tone to herself " What did I do". That's what really ticked me off. No matter how insufferable that girl is no human being deserves that. _

_I looked back at Pierre and I guess his story was over because he said in an infuriating tone _

"_So the names' Pierre but you can call me anytime."_

_What a freakin loser. "OK anytime how about you get lost."_

"_Wait…what the hell. You're seriously going to reject me right now after you just heard my awesome story." _

_Wow he is almost as stupid as Finnocence. He needs to be put in his place. "Yes I am very seriously rejecting you right now. And I was trying my hardest to ignore your awesome story so I could focus on your rockin body. The only thing that I picked up from what of the story I did hear is that it sucks balls. And the only thing that sucked worse than that story was that pathetic excuse of a pickup line. Rockin body or not I do not do stupid." _

"_Your loss …screw you." _

"_Oh yes something that you will never be able to do. And just in case that peanut you call a brain didn't understand…I meant that this is your loss because you won't have me." With that I walked in the direction that Berry had been _

"Wait wh-"

"Before you ask, no I wasn't gonna go and comfort Berry. I just wanted to give that jock strap what he deserved."

"Awww who knew that Santana was such a softy"

"Shut up"

"So you do care about Rachel."

"No, I don't give a damn about treasure trail."

"Then why exactly did you go and harass that dude afterward."

The girl looked up with a mysterious look in her eyes before it was quickly hidden.

"Please, I was just afraid that he may have ruined he one article of clothing that Rachel owned that doesn't make me want to vomit."

"Sure, sure now tell me again what Rachel did that you found so weird. You're sudden growth of a heart has given me memory loss."

Ignoring the comment Santana ended the conversation in a deadly serious tone that quickly scared all humor away "Berry didn't hold her head up high. She wasn't proud and that, well that's not Rachel berry at all."

Yes Rachel berry didn't have her suffocating yet admirable air of confidence and pride in that moment. The clues were showing up. They were definitely popping up everywhere. The clues, the pieces were getting easier to find, but the task of putting them together was becoming near impossible.

**So there you have it … the next chapter. Review to tell me what you think, make predictions, or to just say hi. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. What does it mean

**Hello all. I'm glad to see there are people still sticking with this puzzling story. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that. Anyway I have some pretty awesome plans for the outcome of this story, and hopefully I will stay motivated and see it through. Reviews always help with that :D As usual the italics indicate the past. **

**Enjoy! **

The outcomes of not being able to solve a puzzle vary. Sometimes if a puzzle is not finished on time it can result in a bad grade on a test. Other times the result of an unfinished puzzle would be mild irritation. Very rare is it when the outcome of a puzzle being finished on time or not is the direction a person's life goes in or ends. Then again Rachel Berry is one of a kind.

"Hudson may I have a word with you?"

"Umm... Are you sure that's a good idea?"

After an impatient scoff was let out the answer to the question was swiftly stated. "Of course it's a good idea Finn. I mean we are in Glee together and we do like some of the same things, so of course we should talk."

The confused and cautious look on the boy's face was easily replaced with his typical dopey smile. "Yeah, yeah you're right it is totally cool if we talk. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he continued to put his things into his backpack.

"Well I was just wondering what you think of Rachel Berry."

All other movement ceased as the boy spun around to glare at his visitor, a look of pure suspicion on his face. "What the hell kind of question is that? I mean she's my girlfriend."

"It is a simple question, so simply answer it." Was the sly reply the boy received.

So he did what he was told and hesitantly answered "Rachel is a really great singer and she's really pretty. I mean she is kind of bossy and she doesn't like it when I touch her, but still." At this comment Finn received an incredulous sort of look, but it was quickly swept away and the forced look of indifference took its place.

"Have you noticed anything different about her lately?"

"Uh…well maybe. I don't know, there was this one thing a few days ago, but I'm sure it's nothing." He finished with a small smile to assure himself.

A pointed look was emitted followed by the comment "Oh really? That sounds pretty interesting. Finn do you think you could possibly tell me what happened, even though it was probably nothing. I promise not to tell anyone else." Was said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Ok sure…as long as you don't let anyone else know that I told you, especially Rachel."

"Great. So give me the whole story."

"Ok. Like I said it was a couple of days ago. I was going to go over to her house for a few hours maybe and give her the gift I got her. See I got her daisies and roses because I know she thinks they are pretty and I am pretty sure that those are her favorite flowers. So-"

"Yes Finn, I get it you wanted to be a good caring boyfriend for once. Can we get on with the story?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said with an indignant look gracing his features

"It means you suck basically" This was followed by a bit of eye rolling.

"Please, like you could do any better. Not that you would ever care enough for her to do anything like that." Finn stated with a look of triumph overtaking his face.

"Yes for your information I could do better. Flowers aren't just about how pretty they look. Each flower has a certain meaning. And I know that Rachel likes to Google the meanings of the flowers she receives, she's weird like that."

"So what is your point?" The ever clueless Finn asked.

"My point is that I would get her a flower with some sort of significance. Something that would tell her how I felt."

"Ha-ha what would you get her then? I'm sure you would pick anything with thorns."

The next comment was so quiet and so filled with what seemed like warmth and care and fear and thought that it was truly shocking. "I would get her **yellow Acacia **flowers and **yellow Tulips**."

"What the hell is an acacia? And what do those flowers mean anyways? Endless hate?"

The next remark held such venom compared to the last that it almost seemed impossible "Look you're right I don't care enough to do something like that so it really doesn't matter what they mean anyways. Could you please just tell me what happened when you went over there and then I will leave you alone for as long as you want me to."

"Fine if it will get you off my back."

"Great, glad we could agree now please continue with your tale."

"So anyways like I was saying I decided to go over to her house"

_I pulled into the driveway and then went to knock on her door. I always wondered why they didn't just get a doorbell but I guess knocking is good too. Anyways I knocked and one of her father's opened it. He kind of scares me sometimes. "Hello Finn…to what do we owe this pleasure?" _

_That is what he said to me after he opened the door. I don't know if it was just me or something but he didn't sound too happy to see me and he definitely didn't look very happy at all. Then again I get that look from a lot of people._

"_I was wondering if I could go and like talk to Rachel. You know if that is alright with you" I ended with a weak smile. To my surprise I saw a small grin on the man's face. Yet he didn't look very impressed with my answer so I added "I brought her some flowers too." _

_His grin then became a full out smile "Of course…Rachel Finn is here" he shouted that last part_

"_Come in son. No need to stand out there like some sort of lost puppy. She should be down shortly…please excuse me." _

"_Thanks a lot…bye." I wasn't sure if he had insulted me so I just stood there and waited. Then I saw Rachel walk down the stairs kind of slowly. _

"_Hey Rachel…I brought these flowers for you" _

_She smiled when she saw them, so I know I did something right. "Thank you Finn. I will go put these in some water and you can head up to my room if you want." I smiled to myself knowing that I might pass some bases today and not in a baseball sense if you know what I mean_

_Then I heard Rachel walking up the stairs. "Once again Finn I must thank you for those flowers. It was very thoughtful of you. They are also very pretty. " _

"_It is no problem as long as it makes you happy." I know she loves it when I say things like that. _

Before Finn continued with his story he was interrupted by his interrogator. "Look I don't need to hear about your poor love tactics with Rachel. I actually find it extremely disturbing. So if you don't mind can you get to the point?"

"I was getting there" the boy snapped and as an afterthought added "Did you just insult me" With a questioning look on his face.

"Don't try thinking too hard you might get hurt and I don't want to be held responsible. Get on with the story." At his glare a please was added

"Ok so back to what I was saying."

_After, we talked a while about things. Football, glee, oddly enough we even talked about Quinn for a short time. So after the talking the good part started_

With a raised eyebrow the question was asked. "Dare I ask what exactly the good part is."

With a smirk planted firmly on his face he continued into the details of his story. We were on Rachel's bed making out, and it was pretty hardcore if you know what I mean. It had tongue and…at the gagging noises he received he decided to tone it down a bit. "So I went to like get on top of her to be in a better position and she kind of moaned. So I thought she liked it but then she started to push me of."

"God, you are such an idiot!"

"You do want to hear the story right?"

With a groan the answer was yes

_So she pushed me off and got off the bed, basically as far away from me as possible. I was kind of nervous so I said_

"_Rachel I'm really sorry if I went too far or something."_

"_Finn I think you should leave" And when she said that she wasn't really Rachel anymore_

_So I decided to try another tactic "Rach maybe we should talk about this." I know that she likes to talk things out especially what she is feeling._

"_No Finn I think you just need to leave." _

_Rachel Berry just gave up an opportunity to go on a rant about her feelings and stuff…did I get abducted by a UFO or something_

"Please, you actually think that I'm going to believe that that is all that Rachel said in that situation."

"It was a complicated situation and Rachel didn't even bother to state her opinion."

Yes that situation was complex and Rachel Berry didn't utter a single word about how she felt. This was definitely an important piece to the puzzle. But how does it fit? What does it mean? The questions are here the answers are what seemed to be lost.

**I really really hope you guys liked this one. So I will be telling the meaning of the flowers in the next chapter if you would like me to. Or maybe you could just Google it if you want. So review and tell me what you think and if you want me to put what the flowers mean. **


	6. To dream or not to dream

**So here is one more chapter. It is a bit longer than usual, but I think it is necessary. Thank you so much for all the reviews. In a way I am like Tinker Bell. Except I don't need the clapping or believing to live I need the reviews. You can clap for me if you want though. :D**

**Hope you like it as much as I like all of you.**

**Ok that was really creepy.**

**Enjoy ;P **

Usually the picture that the puzzle is supposed to make is given on the box or some kind of instruction booklet. Knowing what the final image will be aids in finishing puzzles and putting certain pieces together. Unfortunately the final picture of the Rachel Berry puzzle was nowhere in sight. There was no detailed image of the end point, of all the answers. This puzzle had to be solved slowly piece by piece, clue by clue. But if the answer could not be found in time all the work and all the piecing together of clues would be worth nothing.

Puck had spent the last five minutes searching through his locker for his notebook. No, the things in that notebook had nothing to do with school, unless you counted a list of people who were in serious need of a beating as school work. As he continued to search he heard-

"Puckerman, can I ask you something?"

He took one last look through while saying "Look for the last time I am not in any way gay. Jesus I've been with half the girls in this town and they are all extremely satisfied." He stated this with a smirk as he turned around he commented "Oh…it's you'.

With raised eyebrows and an odd sly smile the next words were said "Yes, it is me. And as much as I love to discuss your questionable sexuality and the satisfaction of your customers I have some other matters that need to be covered."

He shook his head but looked up at the serious tone the last words had taken on. He may be a total punk but he could tell when something important was going on and now seemed to be one of those times.

"What's up? Is somebody hurt? I swear to god if anyone did anything I will-"

The anxious boy was interrupted by one of the cavemen they call jocks. "What…what would you do? Go home and write in your diary or maybe complain to your cute little Ken doll."

The boy took a menacing step forward and stated quite evenly "We'll see how cute you think he is when I shove him so far up your-"

Once again Puck was interrupted but this time by a strict yet calming tone "Just leave it so we can discuss what is important. Besides he has probably had so many things up there he wouldn't even notice the Ken doll."

At that statement the jock quickly looked up and locked eyes with his attacker. The look he gave was very peculiar to say the least. There was no fury or threat. It was pure fear with a hint of something else that was unknown. With a few grunts and feeble insults the jocks departed leaving the two alone.

Puck eyed the retreating forms warily but soon looked back at his unexpected visitor. "So anyway what is it? You wanted to ask me something I think."

"Yeah I wanted to know what you think of Rachel Berry."

The boy thought for a moment. This was definitely an odd question. Yet as usual he had no problem being his blunt self. Saying exactly what he was thinking with absolutely no shame at all. "Hmmm Rachel Berry? An okay singer I guess, but definitely a hot Jew. Doesn't seem to realize it though." This assessment was met with a look of disgust and thoughtfulness. He felt the need to defend his statement with some of his common logic. "Oh come on…maybe she dresses weird or whatever but have you seen her killer legs? "

"Umm ok then no need to comment any further on that. Have you noticed anything different about her these days?"

"Now that you mention it something freaky went down between Berry and I."

"Oh good …lord freaky? I don't need to hear about your sexual escapades and I thought she was dating that idiot Finn?"

"First of all, not freaky in a sexual way, freaky in a weird way. And second" the boy continued with a gigantic smirk overtaking his face "jealous much?"

An exaggerated scoff escaped those lips along with the comment coated in disbelief "Please…why would I ever be jealous of you or Finn?"

He raised his eyebrows in sheer amusement "Hmmm let's see. Finn is dating RACHEL and I've done some sexual stuff with RACHEL." is what he practically shouted at his interrogator.

A wary yet alarmed look was given "My god I'm not fricken deaf. And why the hell would I give a damn about what manhands does with either of you?"

"Finn told me about the whole flower thing"

And with those words a head snapped up impossibly fast and desperate eyes found his "What flower thing?"

"He told you what flowers he got her and you kindly told him or not so kindly told him he was an idiot. Don't you remember?"

The eyes which were once focused on puck lazily darted around the room "No it seems to have slipped my memory"

"Well I remember what he told me very well. You said you would get her flowers that actually meant something. You said you would get her yellow tulips and yellow acacia flowers. Please stop me if I'm wrong" His voice started to take on a tone of triumph

When he was only met with a blank strained casual stare he decided to continue "Oh so maybe you do remember. Anyways I took the time to look up the meanings and honestly I can't say I'm too shocked the only thing that really surprises me is that I didn't seem to notice sooner. Yellow tulips mean hopeless love. And Yellow Acacia flowers well they mean secret love." As he finished he searched…looking to for the answers to the multiple questions this discovery had made.

Puck would love to have honestly said that the stone cold, deathly alarming, tone that his interrogators voice took on didn't frighten him, but he couldn't "Look Puckerman you weren't there ok. Maybe those are the flower names I said but they were totally random you god damn moron. I just like to insult Finn."

No comment was needed. The knowing yet accepting smile that slipped into place on his face was all that was necessary on the subject. And leave it to Puck to help ease the tense situation. "So you wanted to hear about the freaky time?"

After recovering from the extreme annoyance the look on the boys face caused the question was hesitantly answered "Yes I suppose I would like to hear your story."

"So it was a while ago and I wasn't getting much of anything from the ladies if you know what I mean. Yes I know it is very shocking, I mean who could resist the ultimate charm of the Puckster. I was out looking for some game."

"You are disgusting and what exactly does this have to do with Rachel?"

"She was the game duh." The shocked and uncomfortable look the boy received was very intriguing. "I mean some do find her annoying and she kind of is but over all she is a HOT fellow Jew…so it's all good. "

After contemplating the prior comments for a few seconds something extremely obvious came to mind "Rachel is dating Finn."

"No shit Sherlock."

A look of confusion started to slowly creep in "So…."

"So?"

"So what the hell were you even trying to do!"

He took a moment to let out a loud breath while shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He then focused back on the topic at hand. "I was trying to get into her pants. I thought I made that pretty clear earlier in this conversation."

However, the boy soon realized that apparently he was not as clear as he once thought when he once again heard the infuriating words "But **Finn** is dating **Rachel**" uttered from his questioners' timid mouth.

So he continued to simply explain. He sounded as if he was talking about the day's weather or explaining the rules of life to a young child. "Look Finn is sort of a total douche. He's my best friend and I love him and all that…no homo. But Rachel deserves better. She needs better. You can see that now especially because their whole relationship is slowly crumbling."

"I thought that they were happy." Was the slow reply laced with confusion.

"Well you thought wrong. Finn is mad because Rachel won't let him get past second base, which totally suck…and a few other reasons. Rachel has been really distant lately too. That just seems to add to Finn's irrational anger. Those two are not meant to be. I mean look at the height difference."

"She's wanted him for so long. She has done practically everything to be with him."

The boy quickly let out a groan of annoyance and took a quick look around before saying his next words "Look whatever she pictures she would have was wrong, make believe, some kind of teen girl fairy tale. I am going to tell you this because I feel like I can trust you and you can use this information for good. Finn seems like some cute little innocent oaf or whatever. And maybe even you think that about him. But I don't. I only have one thing to say on that matter. Finn has cheated on Rachel before and he will most likely do it again."

"He wouldn't dare." Was the quick heated reply.

"Well he did. She deserves so much more. And I think I might just know someone who really likes her and could give her everything that she hasn't had before" he ended with a slick wink.

After a mandatory roll of the eyes the warning statement was made "If you are somehow implying me then you are crazier than I thought. How about we drop this subject and you tell me about your "Freaky Time"?"

"Ok, Ok if that's the way it's going to be. It was a while back I think. Maybe like two or three weeks."

_I was walking into the auditorium looking for Rachel. I was certain that even if we wouldn't get in bed together we could at least make out. I was about to walk in when I heard her singing. It wasn't her usual Broadway kind of tune, so I decided to listen in for a while. _

"_My mama told me when I was young we are all born superstars" _

_I missed the next line because I had to make sure that creepy janitor dude wasn't stalking me again. Thankfully he wasn't so I focused on Rachel again. _

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are she said cause he made you perfect babe." _

_Her voice sounded totally badass man and it was definitely an interesting song choice, but suddenly she just stopped. I could hear her walking around the stage and talking. _

"_He must not have made me perfect. If I was perfect this wouldn't be happening to me. Not now. I wonder if my mom would have said that to me." _

_Listening to all that just didn't feel right for some reason. So I took that as my cue to make my presence known. _

"_Hey Rach."_

_She looked a little surprised at first "Well hello Noah I must say I am more than a little surprised to see you here at this time of day.' _

"_I had nothing better to do so I decided to come here and chill."_

"_Well I have a free now…but don't you have some sort of class?"_

"_Yep math, like I said nothing better to do. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Finn?" I just had to ask because even Rachel doesn't come here all the time._

"_Yes Noah it is true usually I would be with Finn but two different things have come up" She hesitated for a moment. Apparently unsure she should give me that sort of information. "Well first of all Finn isn't too happy with me these days and second I need to make sure my voice stays in tip top shape." _

_I was actually stunned at that. If there was one person in the whole club that didn't really need the voice stuff it would be Rachel. And well as I stated Finn is a douche. _

"_Finn is a total douche. He has no right to ever be mad at you because in the end he really doesn't deserve you." _

_A look of raw shock and confusion captured her features "No, Puck. If anything it is I who does not deserve Finn. He is the quarter back and all that. And all I am is some girl fighting to keep hold of the last rung of the social ladder. He should get more than just me."_

_And for some reason it really pissed me off that she thought that. Finn should be there to tell her how freaking awesome she is…instead he is out screwing with god knows who. "Rachel you aren't just some girl. You are really, really beautiful and you have a totally badass voice. A voice that will get you out of this place and bring you to New York, to Broadway." _

_She shifted her gaze lower and started to gather all of her papers. "Noah that is very sweet of you but my voice…well I highly doubt my voice is good enough to carry me all the way to New York"_

_When she said that I really could not believe my fricken ears. I refused to believe that this was Rachel Berry. All I could think was…What the hell?" And it wasn't in a hot rocker Avril sort of way. It was a "what in the fuck just happened" sort of way. _

"_Rachel don't think like that. That's your dream. The one that you have been talking about forever." I felt like I had to remind her because with the way she was talking she must have forgotten._

_She turned to look at me and I could see the tears in her unusually weak eyes. And when she released her following words it was like it wasn't really her there. It was like she had heard it so many times and was reciting it once more for me. "Yes it is a dream and that is all it will ever be." Her hands were trembling as she turned away from me and slowly made her way out the door. _

The young investigators face was morphed into sheer horror and fear while taking in the words that had been spoken and their implications. All the color seemed to have drained from the face before him. "You're lying. Tell me that you're lying."

The boy shut his locker and looked the other straight in the eyes, and said before walking away "Rachel Berry seems to have let go of her dream, her confidence in her voice, and with that everything that she is."

Yes, Rachel Berry seemed to have let go of all her plans involving Broadway, all her dreams and didn't seem to understand the true greatness of the one thing everyone else did…her voice. This was one piece that was not anticipated. This was peculiar. No, peculiar wouldn't be the right word. This…well this was just terrifying.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope you liked it…this one took me a while to complete. If you wanna let me know what you think I would really appreciate you taking the time to review. **


	7. Tell me you're okay

So it has been a while I think. Anyways sorry for the sort of long wait, I hope no one has lost interest just yet because we are nearing the start of many good parts. I wasn't too sure about this chapter while writing it so please…if you have the time REVIEW!

Enjoy.

Puzzles can be big, puzzles can be small

Puzzles can be little, or they can be tall

Have you ever done a puzzle without a single clue?

A puzzle like that is no fun to do!

Clues aid in solving it all

Clues can help you make the next call

Clues, clues, everywhere

Try and find the next one if you dare….

"Hey Britt can I talk to you for a second?"

The blond cheerleader quickly looked up from her drawings and offered a small curios grin "Sure, but a second is really short so we won't be able to talk much. And that isn't very good because I like talking to you."

The young investigator resisted the strong urge to go "AWWW" and instead settled for a quick nod and smile "You're right a second is very short and we should talk for longer, so can I ask you a question?"

The cheerleader let out a feather light chuckle before saying "You have already asked me two questions, so why not one more this time. Once I heard Santana say third time's the charm, but that was the long weekend and we were kind of drunk we had already done" The young girl stopped after realizing the odd look she was being given was the basic signal for TMI. "Anyways this would be the third question you asked so maybe it would be charming. Come on and sit down next to me." While watching the blond energetically pat the spot to her side and show her killer smile that just oozed happiness it wasn't too hard to understand that soft spot that Santana held in her heart for the girl.

After the very curious person gingerly took a seat next to the practically shining cheerleader the next question was asked. And as it was let out into the open there was secret hope that the third time really would be the charm. Because right about now it needed to be. "What do you think about Rachel Berry?"

The cheerful blond took a long moment to let her eyes wonder while gathering her thoughts "Berries? Berries are a kind of fruit; they taste good, but not as good as Santana"

The investigator let out a small and slightly uncharacteristic giggle mixed with a gag before clarifying. "Yes those fruits are very yummy but that's now what I'm talking about. I want to know what you think of Rachel Berry…the singer from Glee club"

Brittany sat looking straight ahead at the wall before a classic look of realization swept over her sweet face "Oh that Berry. Well she sings really pretty. Sometimes she talks so much and so fast that I wonder how she breathes. Santana said it was because she was an alien baby…but I don't think that is true at all. I mean she's not even green."

With eyebrows raised and an interesting grin the comment was then made "Yeah she does sing really pretty and Britt I have absolutely no idea how she can breathe either but I am PRETTY much certain that Santana must be misinformed."

The young girl watched as her friendly questioner made no inclination toward moving, she then decided to ask. "Is there something else that you wanted?"

The other shifted slightly in the seat preparing to answer "Actually yeah there is something. Have you noticed or seen Rachel act differently these days?"

Something changed in the girls' eyes. In her special way she knew the conversation was taking a serious turn and once again in that unique way she became composed and very attentive. "Why would you ask something like that…is there something wrong?"

Any heart could have broken at the look the young blond was giving. The pure innocence and fear conveyed through it was astounding. "No, nothing is wrong at all so don't be worried. I was just bored; you know how I get sometimes."

Any single life form could tell that no one believed that response, not the person receiving it and most definitely not the person giving it, yet within the pleading tone behind the comment and the silence that followed an unbreakable agreement was formed. Nothing more would be said on the topic, even though to both so much more needed to be. "Well there was this one thing but it could just be my imagination. I like to imagine so I do it a lot. And sometimes I just can't tell the difference."

At this confession she received a small reassuring smile- helping the girl along- urging her "No, I'm sure you weren't imagining it at all. Just tell me and I'll listen, I promise."

Britt gave a slight nod displaying her trust and her willingness. "OK, well it was a long time ago. I don't really keep track of days, Santana does that for me. All I can say is that it was a while ago and it made me feel all weird and really sad."

The half smile received was all the convincing needed for her to continue.

I was having a pretty good day and I was especially happy because Santana bought me a cute little duck and promised me that we would take care of it together and keep it safe. It was lunchtime and since Santana had to go retake a math test I had nobody to talk with. I decided to go down to the auditorium to practice some of my super fresh dance moves and when I walked in I heard a little sound. It sort of sounded like a tiny puppy. I walked down the aisle cautiously trying to keep from scaring the puppy off but when the source of the sound was found I was surprised. Because there was no fuzzy, cute puppy, all there was, was a sad looking Rachel. I don't know what it was but all the air in the room seemed to leave and I was afraid. I was afraid because I had never seen someone as strong as Rachel look so totally broken. So broken, that not even a fuzzy quacking ball of awesomeness could fix it.

I slowly sat down in the chair next to her and as I was settling in her eyes seemed to capture mine. Rachel's eyes are big and a really beautiful shade of brown and all I saw in those shining brown orbs was pain.

"Hi Rachel." It was only a whisper because anything louder just wouldn't be right. Not at this place. Not at this time.

When she heard her name she slowly wiped the tears away and took her trembling hands off her face. But she did not even bother trying to put on one of her famous life loving smiles. "Hello Brittany, what exactly brings you here at this time of the day?"

I started to lightly pet her hand because I know that helps people feel happy again sometimes. "Well I didn't want to waste my time doing nothing at lunch so I decided to come down here and practice some of my dance moves and maybe routines for the club."

Her eyes were trained on my hand as it slowly circled her soft skin and her voice was weaker than a mouse with a sore throat. "That is very nice and I must commend the way you try and perfect your crafts… but you probably shouldn't be talking to me."

"Why not Rachel?"

She looked to the side deep into the never ending darkness that was surrounding us. Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "Santana probably wouldn't like it very much."

That thought just made me feel like crying on the inside. I just want us to all be friends. And I just wanted Rachel to feel good again. "Don't you worry about Santana. She's really a big softie on the inside. Sometimes she tries so hard to hide it that she goes too far."

The only response was a slight disbelieving nod. And soon it was also really quiet in the big room. The quiet scared me so much more than anything Rachel could have ever said to me. The quiet, well the quiet always finds a way to show the truth. And some part of my head could hear that truth so loud that it hurt. But I didn't want it there. I didn't want to hear it from the quiet. I also had to hear the words; I had to see if it was real.

Slowly, carefully I stopped my hand and pulled it away from the warm skin it was resting on "Rachel do you want to be alone?"

There was a low response that was hard to understand, but once I did the answer wasn't very surprising. "Yes"

And as I got up she mechanically turned to face me and once again my eyes were held hostage by her graceful brown ones. It was kind of like she had tied me up or something and I just couldn't be free without hearing the question that wouldn't get out of my mind.

So I took the risk. I took that chance. I always hear people say choose your words wisely or whatever it is. And most of the things I say people consider silly. But I just knew this wasn't the time. This was the time that everything had to be simple, that everything had to be right. "Rachel, are you ok?"

And as I watched a tiny tear makes its way down her face I knew the answer, but I had to hear it to make sure that it wasn't some sort of a dream. There was a dangerously weak response that shocked me even after everything that I had seen "No" and you know how you see really dramatic scenes in the movies, it was just like that. As I walked away I could hear her muffled cries and I could feel her tears fill the air.

Yeah, it was just like slow motion in the movies. The only thing I left with was a scary feeling in my tummy and fear that something just wasn't right.

The questioner gently wiped a tear from the blonds' young, beautifully pure face while also trying to ward of the tears threatening to fall.

"What wasn't right Britt?" was the question that just seemed to make everything at that moment freeze. If there was a world out there still turning and people still living there lives the two in that room never would have believed it. Because right then and right there, there was no reason to be doing anything else, and there was no other life to be out living. Time was frozen and that moment seemed to mean everything.

"She didn't at least act okay. She didn't put on that smile that she keeps no matter what is happening. She wasn't happy or positive."

Yes, that day Rachel didn't even bother to try and keep her positive attitude and show face in place. She didn't use her many skills to act happy even if she wasn't like usual. The one question is: Why does being happy have to be an act at all? And adding to that prior tell tale question: What in the world has happened that now makes it hard to even act happy? Time will tell…but are you certain you want to hear this secret?

**Soo what did you think? I wasn't too sure about Brittany's point of view but I felt that she really is a wise character even if they don't always show it. Anyways please leave a comment, even if it is just a random fruit or to say hi. The more comments, the faster I update, and the faster I update the sooner we all get to hear THE SECRET! **


	8. Don't let me get me

**Hello again. :) Thank you so much for all the feedback so far it really is very helpful. Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable and maybe even good enough to write a review on! The flashback is in italics. **

Puzzles here and puzzles there

Puzzles Puzzles everywhere

Puzzles in the fun toy store

Broken Puzzles on the floor

The Puzzle could end leaving all things right

The Puzzle could finish causing a fight

The end of this Puzzle lies in a Special place

To get there against time is the race

Who will win, time or you?

To find out there is only one thing to do

Continue to read if you dare

Continue to search if you care…

The blond boy dropped the weights and stepped in front of the full mirror. He slowly lifted his shirt to reveal an extremely toned six pack. He then looked down at the skin and ran his hands across it in disappointment before uttering "God damn those Fritos."

"Using the lord's name in vain I see. Not the best way to be a good little boy now is it?" The boy visibly jumped as the initial shock of having some other presence in the room hit him. He pulled down his shirt and turned to face his unexpected visitor.

"Yeah sorry about the whole lord thing it must have just slipped out or something. What brings you here to my home away from home?" He asked with a timid smile.

"Usually I don't come here around this time of day but I was looking for you. Surprisingly that oaf Finn actually knew where you were and told me. Even more shocking is that he was correct. So here I am." The short story was ended with a shrug of the shoulders and a quick sweep over the gym.

The boy shook his head at the blatant diss to his teammate Finn. Even he realized that Finn wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and he hadn't been there too long. He then spoke the one question that was invading his mind "Very interesting story. I am extremely sad that I am already that predictable. But uh, why did you do all that to come find me anyway?"

Sam did look extremely perplexed at the moment. It was actually pretty funny. "Fair question, I came here to ask you a question actually."

The boy quickly let his brilliant white teeth show in an amused smile. He then took a seat on one of the many pieces of equipment gesturing for his visitor to do the same. Once they were both safely seated he asked the next thing that could be expected "So what is the question that is so important you decided to come seek me out to ask it?"

While figuring out an innocent way to ask the question that started it all something crossed the path of the eyes and inadvertently crossed the path of the mind. The investigator watched as the boy looked longingly at the equipment then landed his eyes on the weights. The fact that his knuckles were white from gripping the chair so hard did not go unnoticed either. Anyone could tell that the boy was trying his absolute hardest not to reach out and start doing reps. And this, well this brought on a whole new thought process. This boy was fitness crazy. So dropping all the preparation for the big question, the one on the mind just slipped out.

"Do you have Manorexia?" Was the rushed, blurted comment.

The boy had never heard of it before but he had heard of anorexia. So ultimately he took on a defensive tone. "What in the hell is that?"

"Well it's kind of like anorexia, but for dudes."

"Oh my…OK I am going to try really hard not to be offended by that. But seriously why would you even ask that, of course I don't." Sam's voice cracked at the end and his face took on an unearthly shade of red. His hand had strayed from the chair as they flailed around in the air trying to convey his disbelief and basic shock.

Through tightly sealed lips trying to contain LOUD laughter an "I don't know why" was mumbled.

The boy gave a thoroughly suspicious look "You obviously do know, now tell me."

First the eye rolls then the sigh, and up next the answer "You work out like a maniac while watching every freaking thing that goes into your over sized mouth. You are worse than Sue Sylvester. I can only imagine why, so I did." Was the innocent ending.

The boy took a deep long breath preparing to share a piece of his unwanted past "There is a good reason for all that working out and dieting. In my old school I was a little bit over weight for my age. I wasn't too upset because it wasn't too bad and I could still have fun. I totally liked who I was. But then these kids started to torment me, they made me feel horrible about who I was, my body, and every piece of food that entered my mouth. When I came here I wanted a new beginning where I could be on top." He finished with a defying shrug.

A sad smile was shown along with furrowed brows "But are you okay. Are you sure you aren't going too far?" The tone was not negative at all. It was simply caring.

The boy looked down while wringing his hands deciding just how much to let out. When a decision was made the following was said "At first I was even more of a diet freak. I barely ate and when I did it wasn't much. I was in the gym 24/7 and I was dropping pounds like crazy. I was on a bad path but I finally stopped when my brother gave me a card that said "Sorry for your loss…of weight." At the snicker and raised brow he continued "Yeah that last part was hand written. Anyway, enough about me for the moment, what was the real question you wanted to ask me?"

By now it was practically second nature and no real thought was needed. "What do you think of Rachel Berry?"

He tried to hide his surprise at the sneak at the question but it was practically impossible. "Don't really know her, and from what I've heard don't really want to…But everybody deserves a chance."

The eyebrows quickly took a seat on their throne far up on the forehead as curiosity set in. "What have you heard about Berry?"

Sam was a bit reluctant at first but kept his honesty "I heard that she's bossy, rude, divaish, hard to be around, way too talkative, and hot." He took in a large breath after his long speech.

Arms were crossed and an aggravated expression took the investigators features before quickly being shaken off and replaced by a look of indifference. "Very interesting…have you had any memorable encounters that seemed to defy who you thought she was?"

Slim muscular fingers quickly, repeatedly, and to the beat of Born This Way drummed on the seat while the memories were looked at. A mere minute later the drumming stopped and the look of concentration was replaced with one of contentment and curiosity. "Actually there was this one time that we were alone together and she didn't seem like the Rachel Berry everyone loved...or in some cases loved to hate."

Features were assembled into a look of peaked curiosity "Could you tell me about it, maybe?"

After a slight nod the answer was spoken and elaborated on "Yeah sure I can do that. It was a while back, a couple of weeks after I first came here…"

_I had found this really odd looking stair case and eventually I found out that it led to the roof of the school. When I opened up the door I also realized that I wasn't alone. As I approached the figure standing near the ledge I found that it was none other than Rachel Berry lightly humming a tune. _

_I came to stand next to her as I lightly laid my hands on the wall keeping us from falling off the roof. I heard a faint "Hello" from beside me._

"_Hey." _

_She turned slightly to face me her eyes a bit chilly compared to the temperature surrounding us. "I haven't seen you around much even with Glee club. So I will properly introduce myself. I am Rachel Berry." She ended with a shy smile and an outstretched tiny hand. _

_I smiled and went to shake her hand and when I did I just couldn't understand why she would ever be called man hands. Her hands were so soft, just like a little baby. "Sam and it is nice to meet you." _

_She let out a laugh but not out of joy, it seemed more to try and ease some tension. "Likewise" _

"_So, the roof eh?"_

_This time she fully turned to face me and gave me a real smile that made her eyes light up. And I watched as her hands fondly ran across the wall that reached her hip. "Yeah it is an interesting place. I like to come here and think about things." _

_It was reasonable, and maybe even the slightest bit cliché. "So what are you thinking about?" _

_Her smile shrank a size as her eyes dimmed a shade. Her body stiffened for the slightest moment before relaxing once more. "A lot of things…my home, my parents, school, and Glee." _

"_Why so much thought?" _

_She lightly shrugged her shoulders before she answered the question in what seemed like a cautious manner "Things have just been changing a lot lately." _

_I couldn't help noticing the way she seemed to change while saying that. Her shoulders sagged like she had been the one that bore the weight of the world and her eyes traveled down trying to answer some sort of crucial question…yet finding nothing. Never finding anything. And at that moment I didn't care who others said she was, I just wanted to help…to know. "Have these things changed for the better?" _

_She let out a sigh before letting her eyes wander up to mine. Excruciatingly capturing them and sending some sort of coded message that I just couldn't seem to get. "That isn't really for me to decide."_

_I took a step closer to her trying to comfort her, make her feel better. And I slowly, gently took her delicate hand in mine. "Maybe we could get the Glee kids together to help you decide." _

_Her hand clenched in mine as she seemed to take in my whole frame, my whole soul, and being. I did not like that feeling, not at all. Her voice was soft yet firm "Thank you for the kind thought but I know they won't like that. And besides that's not what I want." _

"_So what do you want?"_

_Her features assembled into a tight stress filled grimace "For it to end." Was her simple reply, which was anything but simple at all._

_And at that point I could almost hear the music coming to its climax. I could feel my heart beat faster. And I knew what I had to ask next but I didn't want to. "What do you mean?" _

_She lightly took her hand out of mine. She met my eyes and at that moment she stole them. She finally let them go, but when I saw where she looked next I wished she hadn't. She took a look over the edge sweeping over the ground. Her voice was but a whisper as she offered her final words before walking away. "I just want it all to end." _

_And as she left I took it all in. The slight wind in the air tickling my skin, the sounds of the joyful birds chirping, and mostly the elegant words my ears had just been graced and cursed with_.

The air in the room just didn't seem to really be there, not anymore. "Why was that odd?"

The boy gave a sharp look before harshly saying "You know what those words imply and you know why it was weird and wrong."

A heavy breath was let out as nervous eyes were left to wonder around the room. "Why was it odd?"

The boy let out a sigh before giving the answer the other was in dire need of hearing. "Look Rachel Berry never gives up, but right then Rachel was about to let go of it all. I may not know much, but I know that's not right."

Yes, it seems that day Rachel Berry was about to give it all up. And as stated that just isn't her way. So what has so violently shaken her off her path of persistence? The answer may be near, but is it one that anyone wants to hear?

**Good? Bad? Totally weird? You can let me know if you have the time and patience to send me a review! Even if you don't, thanks for reading. **


	9. That's what she said

**So sorry that the update took a little bit longer than usual. Hope you like it though!**

**Enjoy! **

There once was a young boy

The puzzle was his favorite toy

He worked on that puzzle all day and night

He never turned off his bedroom light

He worked on it for over a year

A word from his parents he did not want to hear

The puzzle was so large it took up every day

For anyone to stop him, there was no way

Finishing the puzzle capture his mind

There were no activities of another kind

Slowly, painfully it took over his life

The parents were afraid, the poor husband and wife

When the pieces came together as one

The puzzle was no longer fun

It scared the boy more than any monster could

Be the same, well he never would

This is just a warning, puzzles may go too far

Some may even leave a scar

This puzzle may be one of those few

So it is up to you to decide what to do

This puzzle seems to be almost done

So maybe it is time for you to run

Keep on reading and nothing will ever be the same

For this puzzle is not a game

Don't worry because there is still more to it

And we will get there bit by gruesome bit

Tina was at her locker packing up her books when she heard a sound. She smiled to herself as she heard the sound of footsteps, which she assumed must have been her boyfriends. Her awesome boyfriend Mike was sweetly on his way over and things really couldn't get much better. Yet when she heard a distinct voice say "Hello" she realized that this person was far from her boyfriend.

As she turned around to face her visitor she found that she was indeed correct about who the voice belonged to. Her stutter almost came back as she decided to continue the start of whatever conversation might be about to occur. "Hello"

"How are you today?"

The girl looked around making sure no one was there to prank her or anything of that sort. "I am okay…how are you?"

The other smiled and offered a polite reply "I am okay thank you for asking."

"Ummm not to be rude or anything but why exactly are you here…you know talking to me?" As soon as the words left her mouth the girl regretted her choice of words. It was probably not put in the best way possible.

"People always seem to ask me that question. Is it really that odd that I want to have a pleasant chat with a fellow glee member?" Was the indignant comment made.

The girl looked uneasy. Wondering what the consequences of certain words might be." Well not to offend you again or anything but "Pleasant little chats" aren't usually your thing". The girl stepped back and clamped her eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable reaction. When eyelids slowly rose Tina was shocked that the only thing she could see was a look of guilt and truth on her investigators face.

"You're right…of course. And don't be afraid to tell me the truth, I respect it. And that's also true in this case. I'm not here to have a pleasant chat with you-although at this point I really wish I was."

At this point an abstract wondering expression was given "Go on"

"Well I'm here to ask you a question, maybe a few questions actually. If all that is alright with you of course." The last part was not said as confidently and there seemed to be a bit of pleading within the statement.

"Well it seems pretty important, so I would be happy to help you out if I can."

There was a sharp intake of breath and a large amount of flailing arms. This was accompanied by a look of panic. "No, no, no. Don't get the wrong idea there. This…um this is not that big of a deal or anything. I was just sort of curious." The reply was rushed and weird…but not entirely unbelievable.

"Okay then. What is your question?"

"What do you think of Rachel Berry?" was the unexpected answer that sounded like it wasn't the first time it had left those lips.

"Oh, sure. And you were just "CURIOUS" about this. Yeah, that isn't odd at all."

The air quotes around the word curious were not unnoticed or appreciated. "Thank you Sergeant Sarcasm and yes I was just curious."

There was a hint of a smile on the Asian girls' face at the utter oddness the direction of the conversation was taking. "Haven't you been told that curiosity killed the cat?"

The phrase was meant to be light, meant to be a joke. But it wasn't. Not then, not there, not in this case. It meant so much more.

A smirk was issued to cover the deeper meaning the makeshift investigator had found in those words. "Yes, but I have also been told that satisfaction brought it back." A sense of dreadful hope accompanied the phrase because it had to be true, knowing the answers, satisfying the ever strong curiosity, had to be able to help somehow.

The tone used did not go unnoticed by Tina, not by far. Soon the air was filled with an awkward tension "Touché."

"Touché is kind of spelled like douche. Could you imagine saying douche like you say touché? It would be like douche´…" The comment was totally irrational to put it EXTREMELY lightly, but it was also needed. It helped to expel all of that tension and the sound of both of the people's laughter filled the room like a sweet melody. Relaxed and utterly calm in the moment.

"Anyway, back to your question."

"Yeah, that's right. So what do you think of Rachel Berry?"

There was a light thoughtful look on the girl's face a hint of a smile still left over from all the previous laughter. "She really means well, she's definitely not as bad as everyone thinks. She may be kind of selfish, she really likes solos...But sometimes she deserves them."

The comment was sweet, and reflected thought and care, and usually with Rachel Berry those sorts of things weren't there. "That's actually really nice."

"Well I just think that some people should at least attempt to give her a chance."

It is sad. It is truly sad that many did not give Rachel those chances: that care. But right now someone is trying and that is a step in the right direction. And to continue on that path the next question had to be asked. "Have you noticed anything odd about Rachel lately?"

The girl's eyes were narrowed in a mixture of suspicion and confusion. "Well, what do you mean?"

"Just anything she may have done that doesn't seem like the good old Rachel we all know."

The phrase good old Rachel seemed weird, especially coming from the person who had just said it. But that thought had to be left on the shelf as another one started to slowly creep in. The memory became clear and ultimately an odd factor made itself known.

"Actually yeah, there was something really weird that happened, just really surprising."

The reply was low and hesitant yet the need for a yes was apparent in the tone used. "Do you think, maybe you could tell me about it?"

The risk factor was thought about, but soon Tina realized that there wasn't much to think about at all. It was just a feeling. A feeling that told her that she needed to do this. That this would help. And the members of the glee club had learned to trust their heart and their feelings over time. "Of course."

"Thank you." Those were some of the softest words the Asian girl had ever heard. And in those two words more meaning was held than all the conversations the two had, had in the past. There was no doubt that those words were some of the truest ever spoken.

"No problem. Well, let's see… it was a bit of time ago…."

_I had just finished having a seminar on hair with Mercedes. I had counted that she said hell to the no approximately fifty seven times during our little session. As much as I love spending time with my girlfriends and all that, I was in serious need of some time with my boyfriend. I figured that I would be able to find him in the gym. You know how those football players love to work out. I hurried over, making sure to avoid Kurt. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been happy with my outfit choice and I didn't need one of his what not to wear speeches. _

_When I finally made my way into the gym I couldn't really see Mike anywhere. But I could hear what sounded like weights being picked up or put down so I decided to go a little farther into the gym, into the weight room. _

_Well when I found where the noise was coming from I was puzzled to say the least. I walk in and I see Rachel Berry. She was lying down on the bench thing trying to bench press a pretty large amount of weight._

At the disbelieving look the girl received she stopped her story to give a nod confirming that it was indeed true.

_I don't necessarily know her well, but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't usually go to lift weights after school. I was going to go and leave her alone, even though I was very confused, when I saw it. Her arms started to give out and the weight was coming closer and closer to her body. She let out a strangled scream under all the pressure. I did the one thing I could to help. I rushed over to her and took the weight in my hands while resting the bar in its place, letting the stand hold the full weight. I let out a sigh of relief at the disaster that had just been avoided. _

"_Thank you so much Tina." It wasn't loud or too confident, but I heard it all the same. And then I looked at where the voice was coming from. Rachel was sitting on the bench perfectly still just staring straight ahead. I decided that maybe it was time to actually talk with Rachel, so I took a seat across from her. _

"_It's no problem at all, I'm just glad I was here and able to help you out. Rachel you really need to be more careful about those sorts of things." I know how dangerous the weights can be if not used correctly, Mike told me once. Usually Rachel always knows and is prepared for anything she does, so really she should have known too. _

"_Yes, I know it was extremely unsafe. I should have had someone here to spot me, but I was just in such a rush…" her voice wavered at the end and her eyes focused on the ground. It was a unnerving thing watching Rachel lower her head like that. _

"_Why such a rush? _

_She looked up at me in what I assume was shock. She seemed to be surprised that I would even bother to ask, surprised that I was still there. "Oh well…I just really wanted to work out." _

_I've heard that Rachel is supposed to be a good actress, but honestly that was pretty much the worst lie I had ever heard. "Rachel do you honestly expect me to believe that?" _

_She let out a short humorless laugh and shook her head. Her eyes met mine, smoldering, before locking onto the floor once more. "I was hoping you would." Was her curt and quite honest reply.  
_

"_So why did you actually come here to work out in such a rush? Or why did you even come here to work out at all? I mean I didn't know you did that." _

"_I don't usually come here to work out." _

_I let out a slight groan as she once again pretty much avoided the whole first question I asked "Oh, so why now and why in such a rush?" _

_I did not expect her to answer. But then her big brown eyes slowly traveled up until they were piercing into mine. They were cold and lifeless. At that moment I knew she was going to honestly answer. But as I took a long glance into those hollow brown eyes I also knew that I didn't want to hear that answer. _

_Her voice wasn't too strong or too soft. It was basically monotonous. There was absolutely no emotion at all. It was as if she was reading a science report and not telling her own tale. "I was walking down the hallway when one of the cheerios slammed into me. I hit a row of lockers. The girl just laughed at first. But then she said something. She called me weak and fat- saying it was no wonder why I was such a loser" her voice had dropped to a whisper and I could see that she was choosing her words carefully. "I didn't want to be some overweight, weak loser, so I came down here." _

_That amazed me because it wasn't what I was expecting, not by a long shot. That is never something that I would expect from Rachel Berry. "Why would you ever take anything they say seriously?" _

"_Because, maybe they are right. Maybe I should just do what they say- maybe I am what they say." I couldn't believe, no I didn't want to believe what I was hearing at that moment. _

"_Rachel" _

_Her voice was calm and steady, her body perfectly still. "They call me manhands. I'm sure you have heard them say it before."_

"_Maybe, but Rachel that doesn't mean anything." _

_She held her hands out and took a moment to feel them and look them over. Then her eyes were right back on mine. "I started to put some lotion on my hands every morning and every night. It's supposed to make them softer, smoother, less manly- but I guess it just isn't working." With that she dropped her hands into her lap. It was creepy to say the least. Her voice had taken on an unearthly tone and at that point I was sort of afraid, sort of concerned, and sort of nervous. _

"_Don't listen to them Rachel." It wasn't much, I know. But I needed to try. I needed to try to make her understand that she was so much better than all that. _

_But as she slowly stood up, her tiny frame reaching its full potential, and she said her next words, I could tell that she didn't get my message…or maybe she did and just didn't have the strength to listen. "Once again thank you Tina for all of your help. I am sorry to have taken your time…I will be going to work on the treadmill now. I believe I will be seeing you in glee tomorrow, so good bye." _

_And with that she was off. And as I watched her take those steps I couldn't help but think they meant more than just walking to some treadmill. They represented a change. For better or worse, I wasn't sure. _

"Oh My God." There was fear and shock sewn into the phrase. There also seemed to be a bit of something that felt like guilt.

"I know it was odd. But she did seem okay in glee the next day so I figured that it must have been one of those one day sorts of things." The girl finished with an unsure shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah it probably was one of those things" was the whispered and extremely unconvincing reply.

At the odd look the investigator covered up all traces of dismay and asked the final question that was being asked far too much these days.

"So what exactly did you find so different about Rachel in that moment? In that story you just told me."

The Asian girl took a second to collect her thoughts before saying "Rachel just didn't have that Iron will of hers. She let someone else's actions and comments affect her own. And when she was acting based on those peoples comments she just wasn't really thinking at all. The "good old Rachel" just wouldn't do that."

Yes, that day Rachel Berry let someone else take control; she let someone else decided for her. Her actions were based off random cheerleaders' rude remarks and actions. The old Rachel Berry, the real Rachel Berry, The Rachel Berry that we all know and love would never let something like that influence her. We know that she has changed; we can pretty much say that it is not for the better, so there are only two big questions left to answer. What has caused this drastic change in character and what if anything can be done to change her back?

**I hoped you liked the chapter and felt it was worth the wait. Please, please review…I wasn't too sure about this one so it would be nice to have some feedback. Also, the more reviews the faster I update. Even if you don't review, thanks for just taking the time to read my story. :D **


	10. Just stay strong

**Hello everyone. So I do understand that it is a bit of a slow pace and there are many unanswered questions so far. But trust me; all this is necessary in the grand scheme of the story. And in a few chapters some questions will be answered, the pace of the story will be picked up a bit, and secrets will be revealed. So stick with me. **

**As usual the flashbacks are in Italics. **

**Enjoy. **

Many puzzles are left unfinished. It is no big secret. Even I must admit to leaving many a puzzle undone. There are multiple reasons for a puzzle not being completed. Sometimes a piece or pieces may be lost, along with the hope of ever seeing the full picture the puzzle is suppose to make. Other times people get bored, busy, or just forget about it. But the puzzle of Rachel Berry is one that would never and could never be forgotten. It is oh so interesting and every single piece is in walking distance. This is one puzzle that could not go unfinished.

Mercedes stood in front of the bathroom mirror meticulously going over every inch of her hair. She took another moment to look it over and then shook her head unsatisfied. As she went back to poking and prodding her hair she failed to notice the click of the door opening and closing, and the footsteps of a person entering her makeshift salon.

So when an even voice said "hey" Mercedes proceeded by jumping ten feet into the air, messing up about everything she had done to her hair in the prior moments.

"Sweet Jesus. What are you doing sneaking up on me like some sort of criminal?" As she turned to look in the mirror she let out a slight shout. "Oh hell to the no. My hair did not just get messed up because of that!"

The look her surprise visitor was given was murderous and cringe worthy. "I'm really sorry. I didn't meant o sneak up on you like that."

The apology was weak at best but there were more pressing matters at the time. She just shook her head and started to fix her hair once again. After realizing not much could be done to help it out she turned to face her intruder.

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" It was harsh and to the point. Yet it wasn't too harsh. There was a warm welcome somewhere deep within it.

"Don't be too excited that I'm here please." Was the sarcastic reply the diva received.

"Thank you sergeant sarcasm, I am so glad that you find this funny. Don't worry I'm not too excited just curious as to why you have decided to grace me with your presence." The last words were laced with a healthy dose of sarcasm and said with an eyebrow raised.

All hints of joking and disrespect were suddenly gone. The next phrase was sincere and said in a way that made it seem like the most important thing in the world at that moment. "I had to ask you a question actually."

Mercedes looked over the investigator with a lot of doubt. There was not full belief in her eyes so another comment was issued. "And I was really hoping that you could give me an honest answer that we could just talk for a while."

"Okay then go ahead and ask this question that seems to have your panties in a twist."

An impressive scowl was let out along with an incredulous/indignant comment. "I do not have my panties in a twist, Thank you very much."

The diva let out a soft chuckle, her eyes alight with amusement. She then let out her breathy statement in between sets of laughter. "Yeah, okay sure. But who are you trying to convince of that exactly? Me or you?"

The tension was there. Turned on like a light, and it filled the room. It could be seen on both faces right then and there. And when this underlying tension was noted all traces of laughter were gone. "Ha-ha very funny. I can barely contain my laughter at the moment."

Mercedes let out a sigh at the sad attempt to ease the tension and change the subject. Yet she did let it slide and went along with little show. "I know I am hella funny. I do aim to please."

The statement was curt. "You have bad aim."

Mercedes gave an offended scoff, as she crossed her arms over her chest. A slight frown forming on her face. "Well excuse me grumpy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Just ask me the question already."

After a minute or two of an intense glare competition, the question that all were waiting on was finally asked. "What do you think of Rachel Berry?"

The "are you totally insane look" was soon given. Another comment was added as soon as possible. "Please, I know that it may seem odd or whatever, but could you just answer the question?"

"One of the biggest divas I have ever met. She will never hesitate to show off her odd ability to storm out of a room."

"Well that's nice."

The diva gave a shrug of the shoulders and took a step back to lean against the sinks. "I never said I was nice. I just tell it like it is. Besides you of all people should not be talking to me about nice." A pointed look followed the statement.

It hurt, it really did. But what hurt the most about what Mercedes had just said is that it was true. All the investigator could do was let out a sigh filled with regret. "Yeah, okay whatever. Look that's not all I came here to ask you anyway. I have one more question to ask and then I'll leave you alone."

"Of course there has to be more." The diva let out a small smile before continuing. "Besides having you around isn't that bad .It could be worse, I could have Jew Fro all over me trying to get some stupid story."

The comment was met with a laugh. "Thanks…I think. Anyway have you noticed anything different about Rachel lately?"

"That was random."

"I know."

"I like random."

"Good."

It was relaxed banter. Yet beneath it was all the meaning behind that random question. The answer for the question came sooner and with much less trouble than anyone would have thought. "She did do something that I thought was kind of freaky, could just be me though."

She was given a pointed look. "Come on Mercedes we both know that you do not think that it was just you-so spill."

At first the girl was offended at the bluntness and the tone used but then her natural instinct to gossip kicked in. She just couldn't help her urge to tell stories, slightly exaggerated ones, of course about other people, especially her fellow glee members. "Okay than sister if that's the way you feel I will tell you the story. It was like a month or so ago….

_It was after school and we were in our favorite place, also known as glee. At that point though, it felt like prison might be better. We had spent almost an hour and twenty minutes (basically the whole club period) trying to make a set list for lord knows what. I think you might not have been there- oh wait you were there. You just seemed to be sort of out of it. Let's just say our opinions were not gelling as much as would have liked. _

_The saddest thing of all was that it wasn't even a whole set list. It was just one song that we needed to complete the set list. Of course Puck and his loud mouth had a suggestion. "I say we sing the song Sexy by the West End Girls." _

_Tina looked at him from the side curiosity etched on her face. "I've never heard of it before, but I'm gonna guess from the name that it is not appropriate." _

_Puck smiled that easy smile of his, eyes lighting up with mischief, before clearing some things up for him. "It's from the movie Better Than chocolate and don't judge a book by looking at the cover or whatever." _

_Then you actually commented. I think that was the one thing you had said that whole lesson; I know that after you said it you totally spaced out. "Isn't that a movie about lesbians?" _

_At the nod of Puck's head I don't think any of us could stop from looking at him like he had three heads. "What, I was curious as to what could actually be better than chocolate. But damn, I know now." _

_After listening to a few people pretend to gag he got out his iPod and played the song for us. Some of the people actually looked semi horrified by the end. Brittany was dancing around repeating the word sexy. I don't think she actually listened to the song. _

_Tina then looked at him and pointed an accusing finger. "What a perv." _

_He managed to smile and look semi offended. "What, dude there's nothing wrong with it." _

_Santana spoke with her usual bored/total bitch tone while rolling her eyes. "Okay Puckerman I know that you're stupid, but come on, even you can't be that stupid." _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." _

_I just watched as the argument progressed between Puck and Santana when surprisingly Kurt said something. "I believe the song states "I would like to come inside your window" and something about "tickling you down deep inside". I am no sex Ed teacher or anything but to me that sounds very sexual." He finished with a slight red tint to his cheeks. You gotta love that kid. He is totally adorable. _

_Puck looked away dejected. "Fine you prudes." _

_Rachel chose that moment to speak up. I was surprised that it was the first time she had said something in a while." Noah I am all up for listening to creative differences, but there is a large difference between being a prude and being appropriate. I have been called a prude many times by various people, so I took the liberty of looking it up on Urban dictionary. Most entries agreed on the basic definition "one who is reluctant in engaging in any sexual activities." _

_She took a breath in between her rant and then said the next part while starring right at Santana. "I do not think many of us here are reluctant to do any sort of sexual acts. So no, we are not trying to be prudes, we are trying to be appropriate." _

_Santana was apparently inspecting her nails, which could really use some work, so she didn't notice Rachel starring at her. She then said. "Yeah even I have to agree with treasure trail." _

_The next suggestion came from Finn which immediately put a warning sign on it. "I think that we should do that Friday song by Rebecca Black." _

_Honestly, wow. "Oh hell to the no." Were really the only words fit to react to his statement. _

_Then my brother Artie said. "Seriously, are you crazy Finn?" _

_But that boy was totally not fazed. He just sat there with his "I just sucked on the crack pipe too long" smile while lightly singing. "Yesterday was Thursday."_

_Once again Santana was there with her biting remarks that even I had started to find amusing. "Hey Finnocence, I actually did not think it was possible for you to reach this new level of stupid, but hey there you are. You should be happy you have now reached a new level in the game "Ultimate dumbass." Oh, and by the way yesterday was Tuesday." Even I had to laugh at that one. _

"_Then what do you suggest Santana." _

"_I do not give a rat's ass Finn. I just don't want us to look like total jokes on the stage" and with a look at Puck she added. "Or crazed sex addicts, even though some of you creeps probably are." _

"_Hey guys." Along with the rest of the club I turned to look at Brittany. "Did you know that George Washington was a leader in evolution?"_

_All I could do at that point was shaking my head and let out a sigh "Girl…" _

_After a quick slap to her own forehead Santana softly said. "Britt I think you mean the Revolution." _

_After a perplexed look took over her features Brittany let out her cute innocent little smile. "Oh-Okay." _

_Not two seconds after Brittany's usual crazy comment, Rachel's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Rachel." And maybe I was seeing things but Rachel's excitement seemed to dim a little at the rude exasperated tone Mr. Schue had used. _

"_Well I would like to share a suggestion for what song we should sing." Her comment was met with a collection of groans and sighs that even I must admit I participated in. "I was thinking we should sing the song Glitter in the Air by P!nk." It wasn't the worst song I have heard, but that's not what I was thinking about. Her voice seemed to have lost a bit of its feeling. _

"_You know what Rupaul how about you sing the beautiful song of silence okay. That would help you and all of us." Of course that one was from Santana. _

"_Yeah that song kind of sucks ass it's so freaking slow." That elegant response was from Puck. _

"_That song is so boring and old….and it just doesn't make sense. I mean I never really understood it." Was the next piece of criticism from Finn. _

_Kurt then piped in on the bashing. "Honestly Finn's choice of song was probably more helpful." He said it in the usual bored tone he uses to try and hide all his jealousy whenever talking to Rachel. _

_But after that I wasn't listening to the comments anymore- all I could see was Rachel. It was so unusual-so totally unlike her. Her body started to slowly wilt and the smile was gradually torn off of her face as the insults were hurled at her. The comments must have stopped or something because the next thing I heard was an "Okay" from Rachel in a fragile voice. _

_She did not stay and tell us all why that was the best song ever and why we should choose it, she did not argue privately with Mr. Schue for half an hour, no she didn't do any of that. Rachel Berry just nodded and quietly wove her way through the chairs to go up to . She then whispered something in his ear. I could tell what she had said though because I had perfected my lip reading skills. They really come in handy while trying to keep track of all the gossip that goes on in this school. _

_Anyway she had asked if she could be excused and he answered with a dumbfounded yes. And then she was out the door quickly and quietly, barely making any noise above the light click of the door closing. Not one person seemed to notice. They had started to have another argument about why "Love game" wouldn't work. _

_But I noticed. I saw everything. And it made me feel like something was weird, something wasn't right. _

There was a look of confusion and frustration at not being able to fully grasp the whole point peppered on the investigators face. "I don't get it. Did she have to go to the bathroom? What's the big deal?"

Mercedes then exhaled and shook her head at the pure stupidity that was radiating off the other at the moment. "That day, during that glee club meeting Rachel didn't stand up for her opinion and make everyone believe it was right. She didn't grab everyone's attention and she didn't perform her usual storm out…it just wasn't right." And with that the diva took one last look in the mirror and briskly walked out the door.

Yes, that day Rachel Berry did not state her opinion loud and clear and make sure that everyone understood it. In a way she admitted to defeat. And perhaps most shocking of all, she didn't do that amazing storm out that she had perfected over time-that had all eyes on her- which is usually what she loves. Maybe this time she did not want anyone looking at her, watching her. But why? That is odd, no doubt about it. There are about three puzzle pieces remaining until the puzzle is all there together and the true story and drama begins. So prepare my friends for the ride of a lifetime.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Are there still people out there reading? Should I keep up with the story? Are you ready to hear the secret? You tell me :D**


	11. let your body move

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Since there were that many I decided to update sooner than I usually would. As usual I would love it if you could just write something to let me know you are still reading and liking how the story is going. If not that's cool too, thanks for reading. **

Sometimes I do wonder why a person will do a puzzle in the first place. Maybe some find it to be a fun hobby. Or possibly the sense of accomplishment makes all the work worth it. Maybe it is pure boredom that pushes someone to do a puzzle. What do you think? What made you attempt to complete a puzzle in the past? I do, however, know the motive behind completing this puzzle. Saving a life, saving a soul, saving something that could be great.

Football practice had just ended and to say the boy was relieved would be a dramatic understatement. Not to be mistaken, Mike did enjoy football, it was a fun past time that he actually wasn't half bad at. He was not, however, too fond of running thirty laps because another member of the team happened to be thirty seconds late to the practice. After having a long conversation with the coach about possible dance lessons in the future the boy was pretty much disturbed. It's not that he didn't like the coach, he actually thought she was pretty cool, it's just that he couldn't see her and dancing mixing very well. The boy walked to what he thought would be the empty locker room, all the while consider the dance moves he would teach his coach. At some of the thoughts he shuddered and opened the door. As he walked to his locker he was about to take off his shirt, when he saw someone he never expected to see, especially in the locker room.

"Um hello there." Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. It was most likely the most awkward greeting ever.

The unexpected visitor took a seat on one of the benches after inspecting it to make sure it wasn't toxic. "Hey Mike, what's up?"

The boy smiled and decided to just follow along with these crazy antics. "Nothing much just chillin in the locker room, how about you?"

"Oh nothing, I just have some business to take care of."

He looked around wondering what could possibly be worth anything and then realized. "Oh so I'm guessing that this business has to do with me then."

There was a slight nod and a smile. "Yep. I always knew you were a smart one. I'll be waiting outside though, come talk to me once you have changed. That looks uncomfortable." It sounded more like a command than a friendly suggestion. Once the other left Mike quickly changed-curious as to why he was being sought out. True to the word his unexpected visitor was waiting for him outside and once he had caught up they began to walk.

"So what is this business that you have with me?"

A light chuckle escaped and soon both were laughing a bit. "You make it sound like I am going to do something awful, like I am some kind of mob boss ordering a hit."

The boy held up his hands in surrender before saying in a matter of fact sort of way. "Hey, it's better to be safe than sorry. My mom has been telling me that since I was negative two, I decided it might actually be time to listen."

There was a bit more laughter accompanied by a shake of the head. Amused eyes suddenly turned anxious before the next question or statement was made. "I have some questions just for you."

The boy nodded seeing as the task seemed fairly safe and easy enough. "And I have got some answers just for you."

The other stopped walking and when Mike looked back he saw the investigator was clutched over. At first he was afraid, but when he came closer he realized there was no pain just a lot of laughter. He sighed in relief, before hearing in between spurts of laughter. "That was one of the corniest replies I have ever heard."

An indignant look crossed the boys face before he replied. "Well, I thought it was very cool."

As the other came in stride with him a pointed look was given. "Oh well, I must have the wrong idea of cool then."

Mike rolled his eyes but let out a laugh at the pure childishness of the conversation. He loved every second of it though. "As much as I would LOVE to debate my ultimate coolness with you, I am very curious about the question you want to ask me- So Ask It."

After kicking a pebble in the path, the investigator looked up. "Fair enough. What do you think about Rachel Berry?"

Well that question definitely did not disappoint. It was pretty much as mysterious as the circumstances it was being asked in. Yet no question should go without an answer so one was quickly given by Mike. "Rachel, she's not one of the best dancers' I've seen. She seems to be really stiff sometimes. - But she is really driven and that's cool."

"Very interesting" was the short and distant reply that Mike received from his visitor.

"I have the feeling there is something else that you have to ask me." It was a bit hesitant yet also excited to see what could possibly be next, if it could get any stranger.

Mike then received a half amused and half sullen look. "Hmm you are now a mind reader also. Wow that is pretty cool I must say. But yes there is one more question. Have you seen anything different about Rachel lately?"

"Umm" was the only response he could muster as the shock hit him square in the face.

"Great , I can now see why you aren't in my honors English class. Apparently you don't have the best way with words." The sarcastic remark helped to bring the boy out of his shock.

"Har-har. Anyway the answer is yes. I did notice something a bit different about Rachel. I suppose you want to hear about it."

The question was met with an eager nod. So he continued his story. "Okay, well it was about two weeks ago. So not very long ago…

_Glee club had just ended. The whole time we had been working on some new moves to accompany one of our numbers. Most people had it down except for the usual misfits. Don't give me that look you did just fine. Finn, on the other hand was doing, only god knows what. He just seemed to be everywhere, and not in a good way. We decide to go through it one more time, even though Glee was technically over. _

_It started out pretty good. Everyone seemed to be getting the steps. Then all hell broke loose. Finn must have missed a step and he wound up stepping on Mercedes foot- HARD. The music was still playing but we could all hear her shout. _

"_Oh hell to the no you son of a –" _

_But before she could finish Finn had already moved onto his next victim making them cry out in pain, interrupting Mercedes' little outburst. While trying to regain his footing one of Finn's flailing arms managed to hit Santana square in the face-HARDER. _

_At this point all I could do was mourn for the dance routine that had just been murdered. And laughing was also a good choice. As she put her hand up to her face a seething Santana Shouted "God damn it Finnessa. Watch where the hell you are waving those paws you call hands. When I get my hands on you I swear-" _

_I could have laughed at this ext part but I could almost feel the pain myself. Before Santana could finish her threat Finn yet another member who let out a weak cry. While trying to escape Santana's wrath Finn had run straight into Sam causing the boy to fall to the ground. Finn then proceeded to fall right on top with one knee out which collided with Sam's groin-HARDEST" _

_A high pitched groan was let out. "Dude" It was very funny and by then people were either laughing or on a heap on the floor after falling during the routine. _

_After I managed to get everyone up Santana, Mercedes, and Sam were sent to the nurse. Santana did not leave without multiple threats, which even scared me. Finn would probably have to watch his back for the next couple of days or maybe even weeks. The other member s of the club had also left for home I guess. I did pull out a few people to stay longer because I could tell that they needed some extra practice. _

_That is where all the weirdness began. Because the people I had there were Kurt, Finn. Puck, and oddly enough Rachel. Usually Rachel is really good but today she was stiff and just couldn't execute the steps. I figured a few minutes of extra help could aid her in perfecting the routine. _

_We started to go through the routine a few more times. I watched over them all, mostly trying to keep Finn from breaking bones. Kurt, Puck, and dare I say Finn were even showing some sort of improvement. But Rachel wasn't, not at all. Whenever I went to help her she sort of backed away and gave me that "please don't bother me" look. Her movements just didn't seem right. They were mechanical to say the least and off beat. I could see in her eyes that she was trying so hard. Her face was a total mask of concentration, even on the easiest steps. But the concentration did not seem to just be on the different steps. She was trying to make her body move in the correct way, but it just wouldn't. Or maybe for some reason it couldn't. After a while I decided to end the practice. It seemed to have been enough for one day. But the fact that Rachel Berry never got the moves right did not sit well with me. _

The investigator thought over the story for a moment before adding a comment that just seemed too obvious. "Mike, news flash some people cannot dance for their lives."

He shook his head dispelling the idea. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before giving the other a pointed look to accompany his pointed statement. "Yeah I know that, but Rachel Berry is not one of them. Besides, that is not the point."

After receiving a slightly peeved look he got shot the comment. "Then what is the point here boy wonder?"

"Her movements were mechanical; her body was stiff as a board. Music practically course through Rachel Berry's body, it runs through her veins-There is absolutely no way that she should ever be off beat. I don't know what happened that day at that time but something was definitely off there." With that he uttered a quick goodbye and a slight hug before jogging off in the direction of his home.

Yes, that day Rachel Berry did not feel the music, the beat. She did not put the passion behind her actions and let the music and her body take control during the routine. She was cold and lifeless in a way. It wasn't her heart and soul that was behind the movements, it was her mind. Her body, as it seemed did not want to move in certain ways. But why? Why always seems to be the golden question. And right now to certain people the answer would be worth much more than any amount of gold.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It seems to be a bit shorter than usual, so sorry for that. Hope you guys can rate it and review it. Tell me what you think. The more feedback I see the faster I can update. Thanks :D **


	12. No Return

**:Authors note at the end...also please read the beginning poem it is important. :D**

Be excited my friends, for today you will see

the last piece of the puzzle, there will ever be

to the puzzle there is more to add

and quite honestly it is very sad

but here the format you are used to comes to an end

for now the story begins to twist and bend

it has shown what each person thinks

representing the missing pieces, missing links

after this chapter things will start to change

the story will cover a wider range

all the pieces, all the players, all the people will be there to

together they will decide what they need to do

soon the secret will be out there

and every person will begin to care

so be excited my friends because soon you will see

that to this story there is much more than Glee

As Artie wheeled himself down the hallway he couldn't help but let a smile take over his face. At that moment in his life he was totally content. Things at home were good. He had finally gotten around to beating the Call of Duty game that was lying around his house. Even though the kids of glee were not on top of the social ladder it seemed that they were somewhat better off than when they started. He had not been slushied for a while. Most of the club hadn't been, except for Rachel Berry…but by now that was just a part of life at school. Yes, everything seemed to have settled down for him, he was happy. But when he saw the figure round the corner and come to a stop in front of him he couldn't help but think that something was going to be shaken up.

"Hello Artie." Was the cool, calm, and collected greeting the boy received.

"Um hello-"A hand was put up to stop him mid sentence. It was met with a questioning glance.

"Don't say my name". Was the confident reply that met his unspoken, yet easily implied question.

"Why not?"

An easy laid back laugh was let loose and seemed to run wild around the hall. After a shrug of the shoulders the comment was issued. "Ha-Ha I have no idea why I just said that. I guess I thought it might sound cool. Did it?"

The boy easily gave his "What kind of meds are you on" look. Before answering the others uncharacteristic question he was asked. "Even though I am very scared of how you might react to my opinion I am going to be honest. That was most likely the least cool thing I have ever seen." He then crossed his arms and stood in a semi defensive stance, waiting for a reaction, similar to one who would watch as a volcano began to explode.

To his surprise the other just laughed and gave a quick nod before letting the laughter die and a serious expression take place. "Fair enough. I thought it made me sound sort of like James Bond. And speaking of James bond I have some questions to ask you."

A look of realization and understanding took place. "So that is why you are here" after a nod from the other he added "well what if I don't want to answer your questions." His remark was sly; some might even consider it daring.

The other did not seem to be the least bit affected by the possibility that he would not answer the questions. Nope, the young detective did not miss a single beat. He was immediately leveled with a pointed glare hotter than the blazing fire of Hades. This was accompanied by a slight smirk. "If you do not want to answer my questions I just might have to apply some James Bond interrogation tactics. Some of those happen to be very dangerous- and just be warned, I do not do anything half way."

The boy swallowed hard, he believed those words, he really did. "Well I guess it's a good thing for you that I don't mind answering a few questions." The smart ass side of the remark did not get pas the other set of ears in that hall way. It was quickly decided that that sort of attitude just would not work.

"Oh no it is not a good thing for me. It is a good thing for your physical and mental health. Not for me. I don't know what has crawled up your ass, but cut but cut the god damn bad ass attitude. I just need you to answer some things." There was not much threat in the last part just a tired plea.

Artie decided that giving trouble wasn't really worth it. And besides he did not need the bodily harm that could come out of it. So ultimately the attitude was dropped. "Fine, fine I am sorry. Just ask the questions and I would be happy to answer to the best of my ability."

The kindness and ease at which the other was willing to answer was appreciated. It just made a very hard thing that little bit easier. So a small semi relaxed smile was let out and the rigid posture was replaced by one at ease. "Thank you, it means more than you know."

The boy smiles, he just had to. Being annoying is fun for a while but seeing how happy he made the other by being agreeable was so much better. "Not a problem"

"Okay so what do you think of Rachel berry?" At first the question seemed totally random with no meaning behind it. But if looked at close enough there was more than a normal amount of emotion behind it.

"Aggressive when it comes to singing. Seems to like control, I do wonder why sometimes. I know she seems to like pushing me while performing, like literally pushing my wheel chair."

"Well that is umm interesting I did not think she was the aggressive type" was the unsure reply

The boy let out a laugh. "Yeah Rachel really doesn't like violence that much; she is more aggressive in the mental kind of way I guess. She is ambitious like that. The whole pushing the wheel chair thing is simple. She thinks it looks cool. So no, she's not really into violence or physical control much at all. I actually think she hates it."

"Yeah, okay that's what I thought. She always says how violence is never the answer and all that peace stuff."

"Exactly" was the response with an amused smile

"So speaking of what Rachel is like have you noticed anything different than her usual self."

It was an odd question, no doubt about it. But it also brought out a memory that did not sit well with him at all. Something that had been lightly bothering him for a bit of time since it had happened. This was the perfect time to get it out. "I did notice her do something really odd once. It has been bothering me a bit, but it probably isn't too big of a deal. But I can tell you about it if you want"

The question was met with an eager and grateful nod. With that he continued on to his story. "Okay so it was maybe a week ago and it actually happened in this part of the hall way…"

_I had just gotten out of history by faking a head ache. Usually I wouldn't do that sort of thing, I mean I do kind of like history, but that day the lecture was so boring I was pretty much about to go into hibernation. As I started to go down the hall I heard shouting and the sound of something or someone being slammed into the lockers- something that I think all of us glee club kids are used to. I decided I might as well get closer so I could see what was going down. I found a place where I could see what was going on, but I was in the shadows so no one could really see me- perfect is exactly what I was thinking. _

_And as I looked on it wasn't necessarily a strange sight. I'm sure a lot of kids from glee had been in the exact same spot. I know that I sort of was. It was really depressing to watch. A girl was being pushed up against the lockers by Karofsky. She wasn't really pretty; I guess she was another one who was considered a loser. It was not a friendly embrace, not at all. It was torture: Karofsky's specialty. Those two must have been part of the class that had a free period, which meant no one would be looking for them anytime soon. I wanted to step in, I was going to, I really was, I did not want to be like those people who stand and watch doing nothing while I am hurting, but I had this feeling. It told me to wait, and I did. I just watched as the scene unfolded before my eyes. It was totally crazy. _

_Karofsky took the girls glasses and threw them to the floor as a sickening crack was made. I think the girls name was Rebecca. "So what math equation is going to get you out of this one?" His voice was too arrogant for someone who was picking on somebody one fourth his size. _

_The girl gave him a cold look but could only whimper a sad "I don't know." _

_He suddenly let out a loud monstrous laugh before pressing on her harder. "Oh so now the super genius doesn't know the answer to something. Shocking isn't it?" _

_The girl did not answer and I guess he did not like that because he repeated "isn't it?" _

_There must have been fire, death, evil in his eyes because when she met them she froze and let out a small "yes". Right after she said it she averted her eyes choosing to focus on the much friendlier floor. _

_His whole body seemed to stiffen and his face contorted into a look of pure rage or so it seemed. He held up his hand high behind his head that could only mean his intent was to give her a slap that she would not be forgetting any time soon. Before he could let the destructive blow loose he decided to mutter one final insult to instill the fear that it seemed only he could, hand poised in the air he stated " look at me you god damn bi-"_

_And this is the part where I practically had a heart attack. Rachel Berry had come out of a side room or something and ran into him so hard that he fell to the ground with her on top. She swiftly, forcefully, uncharacteristically, kneed him right in the crotch. She held down his hands with her own while furiously shouting "Don't you dare even think about laying a hand on her you cave man. She is not a bitch; she has a name-Rebecca. Not that you have the right of even talking to her. And you have absolutely no right to touch her." I could feel the heat radiating off of Rachel and I'm sure Rebecca, who had escaped to a safe distance away, could feel it too. _

"_Get off me-" but before he could finish a knee was forcefully pushed into his body once more eliciting a groan._

_Rachel's seething voice could be heard once more. She dropped down right to his ear and viciously whispered. "Yeah how does it feel Karofsky? How does it feel to have absolutely no control-to have someone torturing you?" With the last word she raised a hand and slapped him right across the face. _

_The smack was loud and it echoed off the walls. But it wasn't just the sound of her hand connecting to the moron's face; it was the sound of a fight, the sound of someone being pushed to extremes. _

_It wasn't the best move though, for Karofsky used his free hand to push Rachel off her back hitting a row of lockers. But that sound was nothing compared to the slap. He got up and walked off with whatever dignity he had left still muttering obscenities. _

_The last thing I saw was Rachel being helped up and thanked by Rebecca. No, the last thing I saw was the hell, the fire, the whole of god damn Hades and the devil himself blistering in Rachel's eyes. _

"Wait, why have I not heard about this?"

Artie put a thoughtful hand to his chin before saying "Karofsky sure as hell didn't tell anyone, he does have a reputation to uphold. And I don't really know but Rachel hasn't seemed to utter a word about it at all."

He was regarded with a look of suspicion. "What about you, why haven't you told?"

He let out a scoff. "It's not my place to tell, not at all."

There was a nod of understanding before the detective said. "My god it is so odd that Rachel wasn't hurt more, but I am grateful"

The boy nodded his agreement, and then another thought came to mind. The original question that brought out the story and the answer he had now chosen. "What's odd is that Rachel attacked him. She uses her words, she uses her great mind, she uses her voice, she uses music to get what she wants, to stand up for what she believes in. Rachel Berry does not use violence."

With that he let out a quick goodbye leaving the other to analyze every word he had just said, to make sense of it all.

Yes, that day Rachel Berry used violence to stand up for what she believed in. Something pushed her over the edge. Something pushed her so far that she crossed her own moral rules. Something just made her snap. She can bend but Rachel Berry never snaps. The makeshift investigator had found all the pieces, they were all there. The only thing left to do is put them together and figure out what the picture truly is.

**So thanks for reading. Review if you can and tell me if you like where this is going. If not, thanks for just reading the story. Also I have started another story called **Kryptonite i**f you want to stop by and check that one out, tell me what you think about it, it would be really awesome. It's a lot different than this story, but there is a bit of mystery there too and there is some immediate Faberry scenes. Thanks again **


	13. What does it mean?

**I feel like I haven't updated in a while. These may take me a bit longer than in the past because the whole format has changed….it is not just the same kind of memories every time. I am excited for the heart of the story to come out though. Hope you guys are still sticking with me to see it too. **

**Enjoy! **

Is everything OK? Is the question to ask

Answering it, however is not an easy task

What is going on? The question on the mind

Not meant to be accusing, unkind

Should I be afraid? A question no one wants to answer or speak

But fear is not just for the fragile, the weak

What does this mean? The question they all want to shout

The answers, the few are filled with doubt

Worry, worry seems to be in the air

Hurry; hurry for there is no time to spare.

As Quinn walked slowly through the halls of the torture chamber they call high school she thought. Quinn is a smart girl, she wasn't the average dumb blonde, and there were few problems that she couldn't solve, but this seemed to be one of those few. So she decided to just think. She was, however brought from her inner musings; by her phone indicating a new message was ready to be opened. And of course it was from none other than Santana.

**Santana: Hey there Q get ur fat ass down to the choir room…meeting**

She decided it best not to reply even though the random meeting did strike up some of her curiosity. As she walked toward the room her phone began to ring once more.

**Santana: Wow Baptist way to reply :-{ **

**Quinn: Well that is an odd insult even 4 u**

**Santana: Fuck auto correct I meant bologna**

**Santana: Damn it! Bannock**

**Santana: FUCK FUCK FUCKING HELL…BITCH BITCH I MEANT BITCH!**

**Quinn: well now that ur mini text freak out is done I'm coming ...happy now?**

**Santana: yes-except I have to see your large ass: So no :P **

As she read the last message, she could only sigh at the oddness of her friend that she loved more than her own family. As she approached the room she slowly took the handle into her palm pushing down to open the door and reveal all of her fellow glee members standing and talking. All except for Rachel Berry. And at that point the fact that something had to be wrong was established.

Santana whistled. "Oh look she is finally here, come on guys let's get this shit started." With that she not so gently ushered Quinn to a chair in the middle of the room. As she took a seat the rest of the glee club came to stand around her. Soon many comments could be heard from each member, only adding to the beautiful blonde's confusion.

"How much Law and Order do you watch Quinn?" Could be heard from a sly looking Kurt.

"I thought you wanted to be a writer when you grew up." Came from a confused Brittany

The mask of confusion on Quinn's face only deepened upon hearing each remark. Santana must have noticed because she quickly quieted everyone down and stood right in front of Quinn, hands on her hips.

"Okay Q, there is a reason that we have you here."

Quinn let out a short laugh as she took in the faces surrounding her. "Well I sort of figured that." She said in a sarcastic typical Quinn voice.

"Not the time Quinn" Was Pucks sullen response. The fact that even Puck didn't seem to be in the mood to joke was frightening. The angelic blond couldn't help but fidget before tentatively saying. "Guys what is going on?"

She soon received a pointed look from Sam as he said "how about you tell us."

And at that her temper was lost as she let out a frustrated sigh before hurriedly saying or demanding. "Hello! I may be an honor student but I am not a mind reader. Could someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Everyone seemed to shift uncomfortably unable to speak the hidden meaning behind the meeting. Yet the fiery Latina decided to take it into her own hands. "We want to know why the hell you've been asking about man hands."

Tina shot her a warning glance along with Finn. And lastly the puppy dog face that only Brittany could do so well was sent out. "Fine Rachel." The Latina quickly, angrily amended.

Hazel eyes widened in panicked realization, the slender throat clenched, and the once frozen heart started to beat quickly, as an excuse was looked for everywhere, anywhere by nervous eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about" was the shaky reply released from smooth lips.

There was a collective roll of the eyes and a few snorts of disbelief before Santana once again cut in. "Look Quinn, Quit the dumb blond act, it does not suit you. You are not stupid and neither are we. Well actually maybe you are. We do talk to each other you know. Did you forget to put that in to your little plan or something? We know that you have asked each of us the same thing, okay."

As Quinn looked around her eyes were met with nods of agreement to Santana's statement. And looks of suspicion, but surprisingly enough there were matching masks of worry worn by all; including Santana, who some might call the devil incarnated. "Guys I was just really cur-"

"Do not dare say that you were just curious." Was Mercedes irked reply.

There was a light pout and an innocent look on Quinn's face that seemed to work so well in the past. "But I was. I was just curious."

It was then Pucks turn to roll his eyes and comment on the whole situation. "Cut the act Quinn. You aren't a monkey and the last time I checked your name wasn't George. You were not just curious."

"I'm not too sure about the monkey part just yet." Was Santana' thoughtful input.

"Bitch" was soon muttered under Quinn's breath.

An almost shocked look took over Santana's face before a satanic smirk took its place. "Yeah, maybe I am a bitch, but at least I'm not creepily stalking Rachel Freakin Berry. I mean I don't love the girl or anything but even she deserves some sort of privacy."

"It's not a big deal" was the unconvincing reply that came from delicate lips.

"No Q, you're right it must be a fucking huge deal if you are seeking out every single one of us." Santana's comment was met with the nodding of many concern filled heads. "We are going to give you a taste of your own medicine. What do _you_ think of Rachel?"

The oddest thing was, it was not said with the usual smirk or biting tone. No, Santana's voice was filled with anxious fear and peaked curiosity.

Quinn's head snapped up as her beautiful golden locks flew through the air. The dear in headlights look was quite apparent on her face. "Bearable. Nice voice to listen to, but there is something off about her."

Finn stepped forward, eyes alight with rage. "What the hell do you mean off? I don't need you insulting my girlfriend anymore. She has cried enough because of you. God damn it." He ended with a fist to the piano startling everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words Quinn could seem to get out, even though they would never, could never be be enough.

He turned to her once more and there was no longer rage, there was no longer anger, there was only disappointment and sadness in his eyes. "You don't get to be sorry…not now."

"And you don't get to try and act like a good boyfriend now Finnocence. So shut the hell up while I finish this."

Any remark at the tip of his tongue was cut off by Santana's murderous look and Brittany's face that had formed into a look of sorrow and desperation, which should never be worn by the sweet girl.

"Perfect now tell us your story Q. As you may recall we told you ours."

"It's none of your business."

And in a mere second the Latina was barely inches from the blonds' face. Her hot breath hit hard on the other girl's delicate skin. And in that moment Quinn saw something in her eyes, something that had never been released before. It was the look a mother bear would give when one of her cubs was in danger, mortal danger. There was a fire that only answers and assurance could put out. Unfortunately those two things were nowhere to be found. "God damn it Q, you made this our business, my business. If she is in any danger and you are not telling me so help me god I will never forgive you." The last phrase was a fierce whisper as her hands clenched onto the front of Quinn's dress, looking for something to ground her.

Soft, fragile hands gently held the Latinas as a light sigh was released. "You're right. I'll tell you what happened and then I will explain what it has to do with all this." As others nodded and started to pull up chairs and sit down closer in curiosity she took it as her cue to continue with her story...

_Well it happened a while ago, it was before I started asking you guys anything. I was walking down the hall, slowly, painfully walking after a morning of practice with Sue Sylvester. And as I continued to my destination I felt a damp hand grab me. _

_I was extremely surprised to see that it was Jacob or as some would call him Jew fro. I wasn't in the mood for his stupid questions, not at all. But I just couldn't seem to get him off my back. As I walked down the hall I could hear his steps echoing mine and I just could not take it anymore. I stopped in front of my locker to face him, and whatever dumbass questions he had to invade my private life. _

"_So Quinn rumors have been going around; about you actually." His eyes were almost hungry looking as he practically spat the words out. _

"_Aren't they always?" Honestly the kid sickens me; not because he looks all nerdy, mainly because he is one of the biggest jerks I have ever met. He always plays the bully victim card, but honestly if there is one person who deserves it, it would be him…the bullying that is. _

"_Yes they are and I am here to catch them in their prime. I have heard that you, Quinn, are in fact preggo. Can you confirm or deny this for us?" _

_I barely registered his question because at that moment Rachel Berry came walking, no strutting out of a classroom. At first I saw her long tanned legs, beautiful brown eyes, and long hair and I couldn't imagine why she would be bullied. But then I saw the horrid sweater she was wearing along with polka dot knee high socks and at that moment I knew exactly why everyone including myself bullied her. She was just too much. She was a total freak. I quickly averted my eyes because, you know it's weird to look at Berry too long, and I went back to the gossip hungry vulture in front of me. _

"_Do you think I am stupid Jew Fro? Since you seem to know just about everything about most of the kids in this school, you must know that I am in all honors classes and have the rare thing called common sense. I would not go and get knocked up, but if you do not get out of my face you might get knocked out." _

_He shoved his microphone into my face and asked once again. "Yes or no?" _

"_No to the pregnant yes to the knocking you out, and if you don't think that is bad I will stick Santana on you." But I couldn't watch him scamper away in fear like I would usually love to, no because something else had caught my eye. The crowd was thinning, actually most of the people had gone to class since the bell had rang and I would have gone too but I saw him. Karofsky was at the far end of the hall and in his hand was a large or maybe extra large slushie. And I have no idea what made me stay. Usually I would walk away laughing, wishing I could see the damage, but today the thought just made me sick to my stomach. My feet felt like bricks rooted to the ground, it was sort of like a car accident. You know what is coming and you don't want to see it, but you just can't look away. _

_His feet echoed in the halls. The sound of order, the sound of the oppressor, as he came closer and closer to his prey. And Rachel, poor Rachel was just sifting through things in her locker totally oblivious. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, I wanted to be the one protecting her instead of hurting her, but I am not as strong as some may think. My cowardly heart was beating out of my chest, throbbing all the while as I stepped back into the shadows to keep myself from view. _

_All my thoughts of being the hero instead of the villain were shattered as the sound of the cold, wet slushie hitting skin bounced off the walls of the hall. I shut my eyes tight as I tried so hard to block out his boisterous laughter. But worse I tried to block out the sound of her shriek, and a loud sob as the jocks footsteps faded away. _

_And then I made the mistake of opening my eyes and looking at her. There was blue slushie sliding down her legs, her arms, streaking her sweater, and taking the path down her cheeks that had become worn by tears. And as I watched her run off to the bathroom I couldn't really tell you what went through my mind, my body. But for some odd reason I felt myself following a path. And it was not the yellow brick road, no it wasn't-it was the blue slushie trail. And I wasn't trying to find some wizard, I was attempting to stop the tugging at my heart and worries in my mind by checking on the hurt girl. _

_As I slowly opened the door I heard quick, powerful sobs shake the air around me, and they shook me to my core. I could feel all that pain, all her pain. But then I entered the room and I saw her, Rachel Berry. Then the tugging at my heart from before seemed like absolutely nothing compared to the way it seemed to be shattering at the moment. _

_My god, I guess she didn't see me or notice me, but I couldn't help but notice her. There were still streaks of blue in her hair. She had taken her sweater off and she had a tight shirt underneath it. But that wasn't what made my breath stick in my lungs and my eyes start to water for the first time in a long time. She had taken some paper towels and gotten them wet. And as the water morosely slid down her face it didn't just carry slushie, it also seemed to take away layers of make-up. At first I didn't get it. Rachel Berry did not wear that much make up. She was happy with the way she looked and she really didn't care that others might not like it. But it was soon made known that it wasn't her true features she was trying to hide; it was a secret much deeper than that. I couldn't help the breath that I released or the lone tear that fell from my eye. _

_As the final drops of water swept away the last of the makeup a god damn monster was revealed. I didn't get to see that annoyingly beautiful earthly skin I had come to appreciate. No, wrapping around her big beautiful, brown eyes was a sickening purple bruise that seemed to twist and turn for miles as it spread down across her perfect cheek bones. It was the mark of something evil, something horrible, all the wrong in the world. The purple seemed to seep deep into her skin, like some sort of burden to carry. Sure, eventually that bruise would fade, but whatever or whoever did that wouldn't just go away and neither would the memory. _

"_Quinn" Her voice was low and I could see even moving her lips caused pain, she winced. She stood there her eyes boring into mine. At that moment I loathed myself for not finding this sooner, for everything I had ever done. _

_I guess my eyes were wide or I was still in my trance like state trying to figure out how things could go so far in such a short amount of time. She must have thought I was going to make fun of her because of the way she looked. She started to pick at her hair, unsuccessfully attempting to get the slushie out and cover the bruise on her face. As the slushie remained, her body started to shake with heart wrenching sobs. Her hands trembled in her hair and she winced as the pain of it all set in. _

_I wanted to run. Comforting wasn't and still isn't my thing, especially when it comes to the girl I put through hell before. But I didn't. _

"_Shh Rachel it's okay, let me help you" And as I walked closer I took in her scent and it smelled like home_

"_You don't have to do this Quinn just leave me alone." _

"_I want to." She tried to push me away but for once I couldn't let her. I held her close, almost too close as I took my time getting the slushie off her. I kept her tiny trembling frame in my arms afraid that she might just fall through. She was warm and soft…but nothing could take away the feel of the cold tears running down her face. And as I heard her frantic heart beat and her quiet cries I washed harder, trying not only to get rid of that slushie but every other bad memory that came with it. _

_When all was finally gone I reluctantly let her pull away. She stepped back and looked me straight in the eye. I never noticed how small, how innocent, how vulnerable, how unsure Rachel Berry really was until that moment. _

_She must have sensed the question getting ready to jump off the tip of my tongue, because she swiftly came up to me and laid a light daunting kiss to my cheek, stealing any breath I had managed to win back after it all, and robbing me of my power to think at all. I closed my eyes taking it all in and much too soon I felt a frigid spot where her lips had been seconds before. I looked out the bathroom door only to see her retreating form, hands covering her face, running. Running from the pain, running from the fear, running to hide that mark of her personal devil, running to hide from the world, from me. I used to think I was the best at running, but that day I realized that Rachel Berry won by far. She truly is a master at disguise. _

"Jesus fucking Christ Quinn" was the only thing a deathly white Santana could muster.

"Oh no" Sam had a steady gaze set on his hands, blond hair covering his moist eyes.

"Not my diva" was Kurt's soft disbelieving reply as he shook his head.

Pucks fists were tightly clenched, eyes shut tight. "Not Rachel Berry, Not my fellow Jew"

"My girlfriend- Rachel- Rach...I should have... "Finn seemed to be drowning in a pool of realization that there is so much more and he ran out of the room looking an unearthly color. The others faces were masks of shock and hurt all mixed in one deathly cocktail.

"What the hell does this mean? Who do I have to beat?" There was not fire in Santana's eyes. There was pure ice. She had become a machine, not many things, not many people could bring this side of her out. Brittany was the only one most people knew about. And almost nothing could get her to stop. Quinn's hazel eyes sought the frigid Latinas and a comforting, restricting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"It could have been form Karofsky, a bad fall while dancing, maybe some other person here bullying her. I don't know...But please Santana I need to handle this by myself right now"

"Q I-"

Her eyes were filled with passion, her hands trembled. "Trust me Santana, all of you guys please trust me. I know it might seem odd that I am doing this but I can explain more later, once I know more. We can't scare her off. Once I get what is going on I will tell you, I promise. But you need to promise to keep this quiet and let me handle it"

There was a soft authority in her voice, and slight pleading. Eyes filled with confusion, tears, and anger were raised to focus on the girl trying to save another from the unknown. And all at once they declared "I Promise". It was an odd sound. There was a sense of harmony, and even thought the words were heavy and grave, the sound they made was light…almost like hope. Hope to carry them all through.

**Please review and tell me what you think of the new direction the story is taking. Is it good? Do I continue this way? Let me know if you have the time. Thanks :D **


	14. So much it hurts

****Hey guys, so I really suck. I haven't updated in what seems like forever and I am so sorry about that. Please, if you need to, reread the story, get back on track with it, because now that school is done and finals have passed I promise there will be AT LEAST one update a week. Okay, so keep reading and reviewing….secrets will be revealed, love will be found, drama will happen. Enjoy :D** **

To the glee club the whole tale was told

The story of a situation that needs to be controlled

But on this idea, were they really sold

Quinn- the brave girl, oh so bold

Trying to break Rachel from her dangerous mold

They all thought she didn't care, that Quinn was cold

For years, this is the image she tried to uphold

Perhaps that will change as this story begins to unfold.

As Quinn walked away from the choir room filled with sad teens she listened to the melodic pattering of her feet, the pattern of her feet hitting the ground. And as the steps echoed around the hall she thought. She had so much to think about and her mind was going into overdrive. After that whole meeting she didn't know how to feel…what to feel. For so long she had kept what she had known a secret. And every day that secret clawed at her heart. The moment she closed her eyes the vision of the evil mark on Rachel's face was all she could see. Every time she thought of how horrible her secret made her feel she could only imagine how Rachel felt keeping something so big, something so traumatizing to herself. And as she thought of the girls pain the only thing she wanted to do was take her in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay…make her feel safe, possibly for the first time in a long time.

But safety was long forgotten as she felt a strong hand form an iron grip around her wrist. This hand was not like Jacob's, it screamed power, and it held want. As she was spun around, Quinn was met with the face of Finn Hudson. His eyes seemed to be burning and his mouth was a tight frown. For a moment he simply stared and then a question was harshly forced out of his mouth. "What's really going on here Quinn?"

To say she was afraid would be an understatement. When Finn Hudson got truly mad he was a machine which no one could stop. She lightly drew in a breath and closed her eyes for a mere second figuring out the right plan of attack. "I have no idea what you are-"

Suddenly he was right on top of her. His body barely an inch away, the anger could practically be felt radiating off of him. His voice was booming as his hand clenched and squeezed around her delicate wrist once more. "No, don't play dumb with me. What you said back in the choir room- What in the name of god is going on?"

Quinn took slow, gentle steps back and soon she was facing a very pissed off Finn. She took her free hand and gently pried his fingers one by one off of her wrist. And as a shaky sigh of relief was let out she took the moment to observe the one who was once her lover. He was mad, anyone could tell. His eyes were fiery and his jaw was set. Some sort of battle was about to go down. But could she ever be the victor. "Look Finn I know that you must be worried and all, but just leave it for now-I have it under control."

The boy slowly let out a manic grin; each of his teeth leisurely showing themselves. And then a laugh that could only be classified as half crazed filled the hallway as the boy slowly raised a finger to point straight at the flustered girl in front of him. "You, Quinn Fabray?"

A slight "yes" was the only thing Quinn was able to get out as she watched Finn take step after step in her direction with only god knows what running through his mind.

He stopped a few steps in front of her. The unnerving pounding of his shoes on the hallway floor silenced at once. His head slowly rising until his stormy eyes were slowly, mercilessly tearing her hazel ones apart. "The Quinn Fabray that tortured my girlfriend for years" One step closer. "The Quinn Fabray that wasn't pleased until she had taken everything good from her". One more step; and another one until his harsh breath was hitting her face and an accusing finger was digging into her chest. "That Quinn Fabray has everything to do with Rachel Berry under control."

With that not only was a silent line crossed, but a temper was broken. Finn Hudson had brought back the past, the one thing that she wanted to escape, the one thing that she needed to escape. With a scowl firmly in place and a slight grunt, a symbolic push was given to the boy. She watched as he staggered back in shock and slowly composed himself. Her next words were let out slowly, lowly, deliberately. "Do not fucking judge me Finn Hudson."

The boys features rearranged into what seemed like an amused sort of confusion. His voice took on a new tone as he let out his thoughts from the deepest pits of his mind. "Really? Why shouldn't I judge you? What do you think you were doing while calling Rachel man- hands, or a freak, or Rupaul? Maybe I am not the brightest guy but that seems like judging to me?" He ended with a simple look. A look that told her there was no way to take back the past, a look that said there was no way that she could ever care.

Each word hit like a strike of lightening. She could only listen to the brief horror story that was her past. Unfortunately she was the villain. She had always been the villain when it came to Rachel Berry, but now was the time to change that. She could be her hero-she had to be. Her hazel eyes softened and her fragile hands shook as she tried to right so many wrongs. "Yes, I know and I don't think anyone understands how sorry I am for that."

His eyes took a moment to search her angelic face, wondering what to think…if she was sincere. But the only thing they found was all the memories of the past year, all the times she had wronged so many. "No we don't Quinn. I don't. Besides there comes a point when sorry just isn't enough. You're just a heartless bitch aren't you?"

Shock overtook her at the harsh words that had just been spoken. Outrage and realization came as a wave all at once. Sometimes sorry isn't enough, but was this one of those times? It couldn't be. "You don't know the first thing about me or the way I feel about Rachel Berry so don't you dare talk or call me a bitch."

He took a swift look around the deserted hall way and slowly started to raise a finger as each offense was listed. "Really? Well I thought the slushies, name calling, attempted boyfriend stealing sort of said it all." He ended accompanied by a slight shrug.

The past. Her face fell as each evil deed from the past was brought to her present. Her heart began to beat faster as she was confronted with the things she never wanted to hear about. But then again no one really understood her past, her motives. "Maybe they did, but no one seemed to listen to what they really said."

With a shake of his head the boy let out one simple question. "Why?"

Hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion, fear, and nervousness. Why was never an easy question to answer. "Why what?"

He took a slight step forward and his face portrayed his honest curiosity. His voice came out as a rushed, jagged whisper. "Why do you suddenly care about what is happening to her? Are you upset that you aren't the one causing her all this pain?"

As the final words, the final question was heard by the young girl something snapped. The barrier that kept all her feelings, all her lies broke loose. Nobody really knew. Nobody really understood but maybe it was time to explain. Her heart began to beat in anticipation of the truth finally coming out. Her hands were shaking as she set a mask of concentration and frustration on her flawless face. "You just don't get it do you Finn? I've always cared about her. I've cared from the moment I heard her heartbreakingly good voice in the sixth grade talent show. I cared from the moment I sat in the audience staring at her in awe and then looking around us and saw our classmates. I cared from the moment I realized they would all stay here in Lima and become plumbers and electricians, dead beat losers. I cared from that moment in sixth grade when I made it my mission to get her out of this town." As the foreign words tumbled out of her mouth she looked alert, scared and a single tear, traveled the lone path down her cheek. "I cared so much it hurt."

"What kind of lies are you trying to feed me now Quinn?"

Quinn slowly shook her head, letting her hazel eyes roam over the boy who had heard her inner most secrets. "No lies. For once this is the truth. I have cared all along….you just, well you just can't see it."

His voice was an ironic sort of pleading and his large hands were out in front of him in a taunting, begging gesture of sorts. "Then please make me see what I and the rest of the student body have been missing."

All the blond could do was roll her eyes at the stupidity before her, before letting out a brutally honest statement "You're infuriating and you're an idiot. I hope you know that. But I will spell it all out for you."

He threw his hands in the air and put on a big smile-mocking her words. His voice was oh so cheerful too. "Great. Let's start off with the slushies then, who could forget those."

She took a moment to compose herself. However her face was still a mask portraying every emotion that swept through her. Her voice was even as she attempted to explain what seemed like the unexplainable. "Well they are an ultimate symbol of disrespect. That is one thing I know Rachel Berry would never stand for. She absolutely hates the fact that people don't respect her. So she keeps working harder and harder, she keeps trying to get out of here and make it to wherever her dreams lie."

Brows furrowed in what would be confusion and suspicion he continued on with the line of questioning. Taking a single step toward her. "The boyfriend stealing as Rachel would say?"

Quinn let out a sigh as the question and answer became more complicated. This was important; this is the issue she thought about all the time for so many reasons. "Oh yes one of the more important parts of my plan." With a firm frown lying on her face a finger came to point straight at the boy. Her voice filled with passion and an odd undertone of what some would consider jealousy "You. You are the boy she has been running after for what seems like ever. She just absolutely loves the idea of you and when you are around she just doesn't seem to think. She loses all motivation to do things besides get you to kiss her. You are the boy who can keep her in Lima, keep her from her dreams, but you aren't the boy that can keep her happy. So if I take you, well she could finally be back and focused on the track out of here, like it is meant to be."

He took a slight step back, eyes wide with the information given. His voice was nothing more than a mere, desperate, whisper. "Do you realize how absolutely twisted this is? Why couldn't you just be nice if you 'cared' so much?"

Her delicate hands came up to cover her face. For a few, short seconds she stood there like a vulnerable little girl trying to hide from reality behind her little fingers. Slowly, carefully, the hands were removed to reveal her fragile face. Her voice was loud-strict-passionate to say the least. "Because I didn't want her to care Finn. If you are in a place where everyone seems to hate you and you dislike them back would you want to stay? No. Of course not. She doesn't belong here. She was meant for immediate success in New York, on Broadway but someone made a mistake and dropped her here in Lima. I could not be happier that whoever it was made that mistake, that I got to meet Rachel Berry, but I know that I have to fix it. She has changed Finn, and I have to figure out what is going on."

All he did was shake his head. And that wasn't simply a shake of the head, it was a sign. A sign that meant he didn't understand, he didn't believe, and most of all he didn't care…not at all. "I don't care how sorry you are or how you have secretly been trying to help her all along at the moment. Just tell me everything that you know."

She gave a slight shrug. "No."

He stood up to his full height, letting his voice take control of the surrounding area. "I'm her boyfriend. I have a right to know."

"Please Finn. Maybe I was 'mean' but I never claimed to actually love her like you did. It wasn't my job to love her."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

With those words she was back to the Quinn everyone else seemed to know. The one who could break you, make your life absolute hell. The head bitch in charge. "You say you have the right to know because you are her boyfriend. But don't act all innocent. You don't deserve that knowledge. I see the way you treat her. You try to hide her every chance you get because you are afraid that others might think that you are a 'loser'. It doesn't seem to matter that she thinks you are one of the best people on this earth; you care more about what your stupid jock friends say. You use her all the time for your own benefit. In little ways you break her every day, by- I don't know- not hugging her in the hallway when your football buddies are around. And I have also heard some interesting stories about what you like to do on the weekends from some of the cheerleaders. So over all you suck as a boyfriend. "

His voice was loud, booming, filled with disbelief. He pointed an accusing finger straight at the young women who seemed to ruin everything for him- know everything about him "You know what, you suck as a person."

Quinn let a light frown overtake her features but it was quickly replaced by a shy, feather light, enchanting smile. "You're right, but she makes me want to be better." With that she left the boy to ponder her words, his relationship, and what his reality had become.

****Yes, so there you go. Once again I am so sorry for that long wait and I promise it won't happen again. So please review and tell me if there are still people reading, if you like it, if you hate it, if you want me to update. Yeah tell me what you think and get ready for some DRAMA! :D** **


	15. Rolling in the deep

**Hello Guys. The reviews, and all that were truly amazing :D Thank you so much, it really means a lot. I am glad to see that people are still following the story. Anyway this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but it is essential to the story. So enjoy :D **

You suck as a boyfriend is what Quinn had said

Those words, he could not get out of his head

Back were thoughts of all the cheerios he brought to bed

All the teasing, bullying he had lead

All his mistakes seemed to be hanging by a single thread

To keep things well, lightly is how he would have to tread

To Rachel he will talk, to see if they shall keep going till the day they are wed

Or could their relationship, simply be dead

So keep reading as the story's layers will be shed

And your curious appetites will be fed

The boy knocked on the familiar door, trying to formulate some sort of game plan. As he continued to shoot down ways to approach the problem the door was briskly opened by none other than Rachel Berry. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw before him. There she stood, so small, so vulnerable. She wasn't necessarily as beautiful as the cheerios but there, her flowing brown hair, her tiny- inviting-stature, and her toned endless legs made up for some of that. "Oh hey Rachel"

The girl let out a small, strained smile- not quite reaching her eyes. Her tiny, baby like hands gently rubbed together in a nervous sort of gesture as her voice came out softly, cautiously curious "Hello Finn. Where have you been? School ended a while ago and you informed me that you would be meeting me in the free class room right after it ended." Her brown eyes took a moment to inspect the clock hanging on the opposite wall. As the time was noted there was a bit of light that came on within them. The light of fear-jealousy-suspicion. But no sooner had that fire sprung to life before it was quickly extinguished and replaced by a neutral look. The oddly cold chocolate eyes focused once more on the young boy, waiting for some sort of answer.

As the boy gazed into her mocha, lifeless orbs he decided for what must have been the hundredth time in his life that he would lie to the girl before him. Because, like many times before a cheerleader had held him up. But this cheerleader was Quinn Fabray and they weren't fooling around. She was trying to tell him that there was something wrong with his girlfriend-something seriously wrong with her, that he was a bad boyfriend. So he gave a dopey smile to try and hide all the lies-all the false truths and let out a slight shrug of the shoulders, allowing the first excuse that came to mind slip out of his sinful mouth. "Oh I just had some stuff to sort through; you know football and all that."

A small breath escaped the girls' delicate lips before she walked into the classroom and gingerly took a seat on one of the desks. As she went to sit, her foot lost its place for a mere second, a small gasp escaped her lips and a pained, almost tortured expression took over her delicate features. In a flash it was gone, a small twisted, fake smile taking place as she sat rigid on the desk. The question that followed was forced, quick, anything to try and distract from the small slip that had just occurred. "Oh, well did you get everything you needed to cleared up?"

Finn didn't bother to shut the door behind him as he entered the classroom. Very few were left at this time of day and most likely no one would be coming near their classroom. As he began to sit down on a desk he heard a small noise coming from beside him. He looked up and found his girlfriend sitting on the opposite desk, an odd smile gracing her features. Her eyes were intently staring at the floor and her legs were lightly swinging- the air around them was thick, heavy in a way. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is good with me. How 'bout you?"

At once the young girl's legs stopped moving and her head quickly snapped up to search her boyfriend's eyes. A sharp intake of breath could be heard around the classroom as the actress began her show. She kept her eyes guarded, her expression neutral, and her voice hardly portrayed the suspicion, the fear that seemed to be pumping through her veins at the sound of those last words. "What do you mean Finn?"

As usual the boy didn't notice. He didn't see the way the young woman in front of him seemed to transform into a fragile little girl. The way her body pulled into itself the slightest bit or how her breath seemed to slightly hitch at his simple question. He didn't realize he was watching a show, but maybe it was time that he did. "I don't know…are things going well?"

Rachel gave a slight shake off her head, making her brown locks fall like a curtain around her face. Her shoulders tightened with frustration and her eyes locked onto the young boys, smoldering, unwillingly sending messages that he could never understand. Her tone told tales of hidden sorrow, it was strict-pushing. "Look Finn if you have something you want to ask me can you please be a bit more straight forward with it. At this point I am not aware of the point you are trying to get at and I am too tired to try and figure it out." With the last word she let go. Her body seemed to crumble, her head slowly fell forward- no longer held high with pride and resilience, her eye lids sluggishly covered the frozen brown orbs beneath, waves of beautiful, silky hair fell around her face, her precious hands limp at her sides, and she was tired. The tortured little girl in front of Finn Hudson was absolutely exhausted. But why? What could possibly make the diva, the singer, the star…what in the world could have made that star stop shining?

Once again the boy could not understand a word she had said. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he could not comprehend much. Usually when Rachel talked he would simply nod his head and pretend he was listening, but now he would have to try harder. Because Finn Hudson would not let Quinn Fabray beat him at one more thing, especially taking care of Rachel. "Uhhhh…"

"What I am saying is, just ask me what you want to?"

"Well-just-"

"Okay. Out with it Finn."

The boy tall boy nodded and clumsily took her tiny hands within his monstrous paws. He, not so gently, gave them a squeeze before asking a question in his signature innocent boyish tone . This was a question he considered simple. This was a question many would consider simple. But then again, whenever it came to Rachel Berry nothing was truly simple. "Are you alright Rachel?"

Her brown eyes widened as she watched his hands close around hers. And it wasn't just a simple gesture, or a sign of affection. To her it was a symbol. A symbol for so many things and she felt trapped. Lies, lies, lies. The best way to get out of a trap. After not so causally pulling her hands away, she put on a wide smile, showing each one of her beautiful white teeth, and with an air of forced grace lifted her head in the manner she used to before…before it all went wrong. She dug deep within and found the matter of fact, confident tone she once used and mustered up all the power she could behind it, all the power she really didn't have, all the power she would never have again, all the power she cried to the darkness for every night in vain, in hopes Finn would just drop it as usual. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. My weight seems to be perfect for my height. There is also a nice balance of muscle and fat in my body. My eye sight it also twenty twenty, no need for glasses. So all in all I am in tip top shape."

The boy gave her a quick, smile- some sort of attempt at reassurance. "Yeah, that's cool and all," After these words were spoken he began to pace. He walked back and forth in front of Rachel trying to find the right words. And as her eyes followed his back and forth movement, she could only contemplate what to worry about next. Watching Finn Hudson pace was simply an unnerving activity. The boy rarely thought about something hard enough to pace, so whatever was on his mind must have been important. Suddenly he stilled. He slowly, surely walked right in front of her, his legs taking long confident strides – his voice loud as if talking to a child "but how is everything else. Is anything or you know anybody bothering you?"

That moment, that point in time, those words made it all too much. She looked around, she looked in front and he was there. She was suffocating-She was drowning. She was drowning in a pool of lies, forgotten truths, and horrific memories. And here he was carefully sticking a limb into that same water that was about to swallow her whole. She wanted someone to hug her, she wanted someone to truly love her, she wanted someone- no she needed someone to be there for her. It seemed that all her life she was waiting for some sort of savior. But this wasn't really love and Finn, he wasn't her savior. He could never be. He was simply a man passing by curious as to what was going on. So she slid off the desk and let her feet land on the floor with a soft thud. She numbly walked a few steps to put a few inches between them-to give herself room to breathe. One final breath was taken; fragile arms were crossed in a defensive manner, the last line of defense- the only way to feel safe. "Finn, why would you ask that?"

The boy put his long arms up in the universal expression of "I have no idea- well perhaps I do but I will try to hide it". He tried to take another step towards her, but was met with a step back from the seemingly calm girl in front. "I'm your boyfriend right? I should ask that sort of stuff and I wanna know if I should be helping you out with anything or anyone." His voice bore that tone. The tone that said he didn't truly think that he needed to help her, but he felt he had something to prove. The tone that told it all. The tone that screamed how he was doing this so he could feel better about himself, so others would believe he truly cared- he was a hero. But he had no idea what villain he was truly facing.

At those simple words she wanted to scream. She wanted to shout. She wanted to absolutely lose it, like she had come close to so many times before. She couldn't take care of herself? She couldn't handle coming to school every day? Is that what he was implying? She had been doing it for years with absolutely no help at all from anyone there. In a flash that cold expression was gone and it was replaced with anger. She was mad, no she was absolutely livid. She dug her fingernails deep into her little hands, trying to keep all the secrets from spilling out, practically drawing blood. A firm frown was put in place and her body was rigid. "I am extremely capable of taking care of myself. But thank you for that thought Finn."

And then he laughed. He laughed long and hard. He looked at the little girl in front of him, and simply couldn't contain himself. Just the thought of her ever believing she could truly do that was simply hilarious. His tone wasn't soft anymore. It was a sort of mocking tone, like he knew things about life that she had never seen, like he was talking to a young child and trying to explain how the world really works. Like he knew everything. When really he never could, he never would and he never should. "Rachel, it's just that you're sort of a daddy's little girl type you know? You need someone there to help you along. Your dads can't be here to protect you at school so, I need to be."

Brown eyes were as big as saucers, an eerie light flickering within them. The shocked girl began to internally shake. She began to physically shake, hugging herself, gripping tighter and tighter to herself, trying to find something to keep her there- something to keep her together. They had been together for a year, possibly more. They went out together; they talked, after all that they were supposed to know each other. The relationship was one thing that she was sure of. He was one person she always looked forward to, the one person that knew her. But apparently that wasn't true at all. Apparently their relationship was one more lie to add to the growing pile. He must not know her at all. As his previous words echoed, louder and louder in her brain it was just too much. Her tone was pushing, brutal, but eerily calm all the same. "I honestly cannot believe you would say that to me. Do you even know me at all?"

The boy simply leaned back on a desk, stretching out his long legs. His eyes told a story. A story of complete and utter ignorance. He gave her a light smirk, his tone sweet, patronizing even "Come on, let's be honest here. You know it's true."

Her arms violently dropped to their sides. She took small strides. Step after step and soon she was standing right next to him. She saw the one that she loved, the one she thought she knew, the one who obviously knew nothing at all, towering above her with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. There were many things in her life she was not sure of at the moment. Left and right were lies. She told them, she heard them, she tried so hard to escape them. She barely knew what the truth was anymore. She didn't know herself anymore…but she knew. She was absolutely positive that what Finn was saying wasn't the truth. Perhaps she did need protecting, but not from stupid names in the hallway, or a cherry slushy, from so- so much more. Her body was stiff and her voice was barely above a whisper "You want me to be honest Finn- we are honestly over then. I now know that is true."

He took a few clumsy steps back to look into the girls eyes. He searched and searched their murky depths and he did not find what he was looking for. He didn't find that shine, that shine that meant it was all a joke. Something that they would laugh about in a few seconds. All he found was the icy shell of a girl he once knew. Quinn was in fact correct. Rachel had changed, and looking into those set, unmoving, half dead eyes he was shocked by the fact that he never even saw the change."Wait. What? Rach come on, because I said one wrong thing. Look I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it or anything."

He was actually giving her the eyes. The young man in front of her was giving her puppy dog eyes as if everything would be fixed by that one simple look. The words he had said hurt her. They cut her deeper then even she realized at the moment. They cut into old wounds that she tried so hard to cover up all by herself. And at this point it seemed that absolutely nothing would be able to stop the bleeding. Once again her arms were crossed as she stood her ground. She released a sigh before quietly continuing "No you aren't sorry and you obviously did mean it. If that is what you think of me Finn Hudson then you obviously don't know me at all- and apparently you have treated this whole relationship as some sort of joke."

"Rachel I understand you get things all sugarcoated and don't have to deal with much- but you should learn to handle stuff like what I just said."

At those words she got as far away from him as possible. She silently made her way to the back of the room, delicately and cautiously weaving in between desks. She put her back to the wall and turned to face him. For a minute she simply stood there, barely moving, her eyes ablaze, hotter than the fire of Hades, giving him a stare that could make even the devil himself cringe. It was murderous to say the least. And then it was gone and she was slowly sliding down the wall. She ended sitting on the floor, her knees drawn tight to her chest. Her arms wrapped around herself, trying to provide some sort of comfort- some sort of warmth. Her voice was a forced whisper, desperate, broken "Finn Hudson- get out of this room. Let me be alone. Now"

He stumbled on the desks as he set off on the journey to his girl. Each striking step he took the girl before him held herself tighter, eyes widening when finally he was there- right in front of her. He crouched down and tried his hardest to look into her eyes. His voice was lighter, softer, possibly even begging now. "Rach-"

All the girl could do, All Rachel Berry could do was shake her head. Tears silently following the familiar path down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight , hugged her legs so tight her arms began to ache, she listened to the erratic beating of her scarred heart and pleadingly shouted. "No, just get out already."

His voice was deadly, booming, loud and monstrous. "Fine." Her eyes popped open at the explosive tone he was using and she saw him standing straight up, looking down on her, his face red- steam practically coming out of his ears. He picked up his leg and swiftly- forcefully kicked the wall beside her. The sound was earth shattering as he released a wolf like howl. She held on tighter, slowly rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby, whimpering at the violence- the memories- anything to try and keep those demons away. He briskly walked to the door knocking over desks and chairs in the process. As he stepped into the doorway he stopped and looked back at the sorry girl he had left behind. So absolutely small, so weak, so god damn frustrating. His voice was strong, condescending, as sharp as a knife- attempting to rip the girl apart "You are making a big mistake. You're never going to find anyone who would consider loving you the way I do- the way I did." And with that he did something that the old Rachel Berry may have done. He stormed out leaving the helpless girl there to consider- to wonder if that was true. Who would ever want something that was so broken that there was no chance of repair?

**Please, review and tell me what you think? Good so far? I can honestly say if I hadn't had all the reviews I got for the last chapter this one would not have been up for a month. They really do help me out, so the more reviews the faster the update will be posted :D Thanks **


	16. Need you now

**These ****reviews and favorites and alerts are really, really awesome guys. I am so glad you are enjoying this so far. I have big plans for this story as long as people continue to read. I really can't wait to put out some more chapters and let tons of drama free. If you ever have any questions about the story, the writing, or wanna talk feel free to message me :D I promise I'll answer. Anyway I hope you like this update and review :D **

**Enjoy!**

As Finn walked or rather stormed out the door the fuming blond, hiding in the shadows, wanted nothing more than to follow him, follow him and kill him- beat him until he was going through as much pain as he had just put Rachel through. But she couldn't. She couldn't because there was a girl who was half way gone in that room. A girl that seemed to be so close to the edge- a girl who needed someone to hold her tight so she wouldn't go over from the latest push toward that fatal boundary. She took quiet, cautious steps into the room and what she saw was daunting. There was Rachel Berry curled tightly in a ball shaking as the power of the sobs overtook her tiny body. She had never looked so small, so vulnerable before. And as Quinn walked closer she wondered what to say. What do you tell the girl who has heard it all? "Rachel…"

The rocking stopped and suddenly the girl's flashing eyes were boring into Quinn's, tears making their way down her smooth cheeks. Her lips were twisted in a tight frown and her chin trembled. Her voice was quiet, questioning, wounded. "He hurt me Quinn"

A small breath was released at the pure innocence of the words- of the girl before her. The blond gave a slight nod and took another symbolic step forward. Her voice was the softest it had ever been- each and every word tearing down the gate guarding her heart. "I know Rachel, I know."

The tiny girl gingerly unwrapped her slender arms from around her knees. She cautiously, shakily got to her feet- without a single noise escaping. Her glistening eyes focused on the trembling hands at her side. Her voice was thick, tender, laced with confessions-stories of the past. "So many people have hurt me before." The delicate hands at her side slowly ceased their shaking. Her head rose and her suddenly blank eyes focused on the blond girl before her. Her face was oddly- completely clear, void of any emotion. She looked lost, but her voice portrayed her motives, her inner musings. "You've hurt me before."

As those words left the other girl's lips Quinn didn't dare take another step forward. Her jaw clenched and her body became stiff as she searched for some sort of an answer. How do you explain years of hurt and torture? How do you tell the girl who has been damaged by so many that you're sorry? How do you get her to forgive? Hazel eyes darted around the room focusing on everything but the expectant girl in front. There is no answer, there aren't right words- there is only the truth. As Quinn realized this she let her eyes gracefully fall onto the girl in question. She nervously brought her hands together before letting the words simply tumble out of her mouth. "I don't think there are any words Rachel. I don't think there are any words to let you know how sorry I am."

Her lips pressed tight in thought as she gave a slight nod of the head. Her eyes traveled up the mysterious blonde's frame, examining every inch of skin- clothing- every inch of the secret that is Quinn Fabray. Her body was still as her dangerously curious eyes finally came to rest on the angelic face. Her voice wanted so badly to be calm, cool and collected but there was an underlying fear. There was an underlying urgency that would not be lost. "Then show me"

Hazel orbs became as wide as saucers as the possible meanings of the words came crashing down. An escape route. That's what the traumatized blonde needed. A way out. She always needed a way out when it came to letting herself be vulnerable- letting her true feelings see the light of day. "I-"

The fear was alive and raging in her chocolate brown eyes. Her body was shaking and her tiny arms were limp at her sides. She stood there, small- vulnerable- needy. Her intricate lips were undecided between a frown and a neutral expression and her voice was pleading, desperate, dangerous. She was lost. She was so lost in the big world around her and she needed someone. She needed to know that someone was really by her side. She needed to know if it was true, she needed away from the lies. She needed one purely honest thing, relationship in her life "Please Quinn. I need you to show me- I need to know if you're really here- if this is real."

Those words kicked her into gear. And then the cautious blond let it all go. She did the only thing that she could think of, the only thing that felt right. Quinn Fabray took the small girl into her arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her slender arms around the tiny trembling body and tried to be her anchor- tried to show her that she cared so much it scared her. Yes, Quinn Fabray-the girl with the seemingly frosty heart- the girl who had never dared let herself truly care for a living soul before- was holding onto this girl for dear life.

Rachel's voice was low- hesitant- heart shatteringly innocent "Promise you won't leave me"

The reply was quiet- confident-strong "I would never"

Fear . Slender arms pulled tighter around the warm, comforting blond. Trying to ignore the pain it caused. "I think I need you"

Realization. Hands cautiously restedd on the brunettes back as the fear of pressing too hard and the images of her sinfully bruised face come flooding back. "I think I might need you too"

Confession. Her tiny body pulled back and eyes fluttered open to reveal dark seas of emotion. The seas met lightning as she locked onto Quinn Fabrays miraculous bronze eyes. Her voice was shockingly shaky, unstable, broken. "I'm afraid"

Vulnerability. Honest hazel eyes inspected the shattered girl before her. She needed someone to help take care of her- to make her okay again. But how could Quinn Fabray do that? She wasn't okay, she could barely handle herself. But in the name of god and all that is right she would find some way- she just had to. "I'm absolutely terrified"

Revelation . A tear slid down the velvety tan cheek. Her voice barely above a whisper- filled with a certain type of awe and certainty. "I **know **that I need you"

Truth. A ghostly smile overtook the blonds face and a hopeful light snuck into her tell-tale eyes. A delicate hand shakily came up to swiftly rid the brunette's flawless face of that one symbolic tear. "I know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by your side"

Rachel took one step back and gave a quick shake of the head. Her voice was sad, disappointed, almost resigned in a way. It was like she knew that something she didn't like was going to happen and she just didn't have the energy or the power to change that. And anyone should be able to tell that, that isn't Rachel Berry at all. "No you don't. He was right. Finn was right I'll never find someone to love me like he did"

The blond couldn't help the incredulous look that took place. This was the time where she had to make everything clear. This was a beginning. A start on the long journey of proving to Rachel Berry that she deserved it all. That she deserved everything but the hurt that people had been giving her for so many years. That she had been giving her for so many years. Yes, this was the start of a long journey. And she had to begin it strongly- the right way. "You're one of the smartest people I know but you've got this all wrong, you're looking at it the wrong way. You think you were the lucky one, but really he was to have someone as amazing as you by his side."

The tiny girl released a small breath and a weak frown. She held her hands out as she looked from her toes up as far as she could. Her voice was serious, tired, so matter of fact. "I'm a midget"

The blond let out a heartwarming chuckle. She gave a shy smile and a mischievous glint made its way into her revealing eyes. Her voice was kind, confident, and pure. "You're absolutely adorable- precious."

She had to suppress a grin at the way those words seemed to light up her heart. She let her eyelids leisurely come down as she thought. Her eyes opened seconds later as the appropriate words, attributes were found. "I'm bossy"

Quinn gave her a simply quizzical look. Her voice was quite casual- wondering "You know what you want and how you want things to get accomplished." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and let out what could be called the smile of an angel. "Who can blame you for trying to get things done the right way?"

A little laugh escaped her tightly sealed lips at the little game they seemed to be playing. If that is the game Quinn wanted to play, well they would. There couldn't possibly be an excuse for everything that seemed to be wrong with her. "I'm a diva"

She eyed the young women as she took a seat on the desk behind her. She relaxed a bit as the conversation flowed easily. Although it seemed to be a river of problems to work through, it was flowing- there was some sort of life. "You have very strong opinions- you're strong, you're bold. You'll say what you're thinking no matter what anyone else has to say about it."

As this progressed Rachel realized that it wasn't just a game anymore. This was important- this mattered. So she took a deep breath and a leap of faith. Her arms stayed tight at her sides and her foot tapped nervously on the floor below. There was nothing to her voice- as if she had said it so many times before."I'm broken"

She kept her eyes on her lap and her voice smooth, steady, soft, quiet. "You have the power to heal- you just need someone there to help you out. You just need someone there to love you."

Finns words began to invade her mind. He was right. He had to be right. No one would ever love her like he did. Maybe, maybe she did need someone to love her, but no one ever could. She released a shaky breath as her inner musings escaped into the real world for her former enemy to hear. "No one would even pretend to love me."

Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes were smoldering, like volcanoes dying to erupt and destroy anyone that gets in its way. Those eyes, those wild fire eyes caught the brunettes and held them captive. Her voice was deadly. "That's right."

Swiftly she was on her feet taking one step closer to the shocked girl in front. Her voice was unearthly quiet holding a dangerous passion and a fiery edge. "They wouldn't need to pretend, they wouldn't dare pretend. Because you're one of those girls Rachel Berry. You're one of those girls that no guy can help but love. You're one of those girls that no one can help but fall for- and when they fall- well they fall hard."

She let her hazel eyes wander over every part of Rachel Berry. And as they did so many words came to mind- and this time she didn't dare hold them in "You're stunning, you're magnificent, you're alluring, you're charming, you're sexy. You are absolutely enchanting. You're fierce, aggressive and loyal. You have been through so much- I don't think anyone really understands how much that is but I can see it. You have gone through your own personal hell and back- but you're here- you're still alive. You are one of the bravest people I know. There aren't words that do you justice. You've gone through all this alone. Finn he was never really there- I know- and you deserve more than that"

She ran a trembling hand through her blond locks and tried her hardest to calm her erratic breathing and heart beat. "Because my god, Rachel. You are one of those girls that are absolutely magical- bewitching- and until someone who deserves you comes and falls under your spell, someone who loves you just as much as you love them comes, I'll be here for you" She put a gentle, assuring hand on the girls shoulder. "Because whatever beast it is you have to tame every day to keep yourself happy, you don't deserve to be doing it alone."

All the brunette could do was stand there in a shocked sort of numbness. She didn't smile, she didn't cry, she couldn't. She couldn't possibly do anything else when even breathing had become a problem. No one had ever been that kind, had ever strung together such beautiful words about her before. But suddenly she realized. She realized and that helped her to shrug the caring hand of her shoulder. Perhaps that was the way she used to be but so many things had changed. So many things had changed and so many things had been crushed. Rachel Berry had been crushed and what was left…well Quinn Fabray didn't need that-she didn't want that. "That was the old me Quinn- she's long gone"

She gave a toothy grin as she took a quick step forward. "Perhaps, but I'm willing to travel all over the world to help you find her again" She took the tan tender hand in her own and gave a look of sheer hope, inspiration, of future.

Rachel couldn't take the way it felt to have someone holding her hand, not suffocating it. She couldn't take the feeling of someone caring or that torch of anticipation that had come alive in the Quinn's eyes. She closed her eyes and tried so hard to keep it all away. To keep things numb. "I can't take anyone else leaving me Quinn, I just can't"

"Good because I'm not planning on going anywhere- at least without you right there with me. Rachel Berry, will you be my friend?"

"When others are around or when we're alone? Like right now"

She deserved that, it was an extremely fair question to be asked. Yet she couldn't help the way the words stabbed at her heart. "Forever and always. Whenever you need me- whenever you want me. I don't care what others have to say any more. I know we have a past to work through. What I did to you is unforgivable, but I'm hoping in time I can explain- or at least try to. It's going to be hard but god I want to try. Right now, this moment, I just want to be there to help take care of you Rachel."

She took a sharp breath as the raw honesty behind the words hit her like a tidal wave. And suddenly this wasn't really Quinn Fabray her former enemy. This was Quinn Fabray- the girl who dared to care about her. "Oh my god, you mean it. You're sorry. You really care- I can see it in your eyes. I've never seen you look this honest-this vulnerable- this beautiful" She took her hand and slowly stroked her cheek. She was real, this was truly Quinn Fabray standing before her.

Eyelids lazily closed at the contact and the tone used was oh so secretive. Holding stories, truths that some may never discover. "I mean it…More than you will ever know"

She smiled. It wasn't one of those famous Rachel Berry smiles, but it was something- it was a start. And it was absolutely magnificent. Her voice was light, open, free for the moment. "Alright, this moment on. The past is the past, it cannot be changed, but it can be something we recover from. It will take work- but we can. From this moment on forever and always." She brought her hand up and cautiously put her pinkie out. Her eyes were hesitant at best.

Quinn Fabray took one look at the outstretched pinkie before her, and then at the marvelous being that is Rachel Berry. She wrapped her own pinkie securely around her new found friends and then let out a sunny smile. "So I was thinking you probably need a ride now that, that oaf Finn is gone. So I could take you to my house and we could start talking or I could bring you to your house"

"I would enjoy coming over to your house very much. Let me just call my father and let him know I'll be with you."

She gave a slight nod before walking to the door "Yeah, alright sure." She watched Rachel pace quickly back and forth as she talked to one of her fathers. She said something quickly and let out a little grin, before carefully walking to the door.

Her voice was heavier than intended and the question could have meant so much. "Is everything good?"

The brunette simply gave her a soft look and an airy reply. "Yeah- great"

Once again she took the tiny, darker hand into her own pale one and intertwined their slender fingers. The tone was one of confidence, anticipation. Hope. "Okay then let's go"

**So I hope you enjoyed this-the first of hopefully many Faberry interactions. I'm sorry it took a while but I wanted it just right. Please review if you have the time…it means so much and it really helps me out. I would love to know how you feel about their chemistry so far and all that. Thank you! :D **


	17. Bridge of Light

**Hello to all those about to read this chapter. This story hasn't been updated in a long, long time and I'm really sorry about that. To be honest lot of screwy stuff has happened to me this last year and among that was extreme writer's block with this, but I'm tentatively back. It was hard getting back into the story but now that I am I'd like to stay with it, while sorting through all this crap in my life. It's therapeutic writing this and I Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me how the writing is exactly and how you like it so far, it's so encouraging. Thank you everyone. **

This story has been still for quite some time

Not a chapter written, not even a rhyme

For this I am sorry, but must say I am back

Updates and drama this will no longer lack

Now onto the story with so much more to see

Rachel, Quinn and all of our friends from glee

Young love blossoms for more than a few

Secrets are told, puzzle pieces found, answers given, what will they do?

Read on, read on, for this story will not be one you forget

The tale of two girls, a loving club, and the biggest surprise yet

The drive to the Fabray household was quiet; the uncertainty of what was to come ran rampant in the silence that persisted on. The light haired beauty kept her eyes on the road all the while trying to remember the last time she had cared so much, trying to remember what had started it all, trying to remember what was keeping her from being so afraid of life, love, and what's to come. As she gingerly pulled into the driveway, the simplest of sounds made her remember everything. A small gasp interrupted the silence and hazel eyes couldn't help but wander to the awe struck brunette beside. There was a rush of doors and thoughtful steps before the two girls finally entered the Fabray Fortress.

The small girl was made even smaller as she took cautious steps into the high ceilings and white walls that Quinn called home. It was magnificent, majestic, and heartbreakingly cold. She took in the chilled hard beauty of the space around her and in a way it reminded her of the girl it housed. And just as that girl had done an hour or so before, the royal fortress made her wonder. "Your home is beautiful Quinn." The words came out tender, so unfamiliar in the room.

The head cheerleader was surprised at how sweet and subtle the words sounded. So unusual in a home like hers. Even the walls were merciful toward the now soft spoken brunette. The words didn't simply bounce off the walls. The white walls absorbed them, took them in. And the idea that there would always be a small part of Rachel Berry in her house brought a spry smile to those lovely lips. When the actual meaning of the words was understood a slight shrug was allowed. "Well, depends on your definition of beauty." And she hadn't meant to sound so distant, so bitter, but some things never change.

Rachel couldn't help the bite she felt as those words reached her. She had been seeing the warm hearted Quinn with molten eyes and a tender touch that cared. She hadn't seen the girl that the world knew. The worn out brunette shouldn't have been surprised, of all people she knew best that no one could simply change overnight. Yet the shock still hit causing her to turn around and cautiously face her breathtaking counterpart. "What does that mean exactly?"

Just looking at the petite wide eyed girl in front Quinn understood what she meant more than ever. The brunette had an unusual slump to her posture, her eyes always finding the safety of the floor, no longer letting her head get too high. Rachel Berry was no longer a shooting star, fire swiftly traveling through the sky. Her soft breath, fidgety hands, tiny smiles, she was warm. She was life in a place that had been dead for so long. Quinn couldn't help the meager steps she took toward the life that is Rachel Berry. Her words were slow, thoughtful, said with such a tone of acceptance that it hurt. "It means it's cold." Another step forward. "The structure is flawless. The color is magnificent, but there are no memories." The thought of a childhood that never truly came surged through the bewitching body and twisted the sinful lips into the saddest of smiles. "It's empty. No matter how full they try to make it, it's empty. Always has been, always will be." Bronze eyes searched and found the homely brown they had been yearning for. The wonder, the fear, the empathy brought back all the days past. A realization ripped through the frosty heart and the words simply tumbled out, light, curious, devastatingly sudden. "Sounds like me doesn't it?"

The air seemed to become heavy with the burden of distraught realization. Slim, tanned arms dropped to her sides as the younger girl looked for that playful glint behind those mourning hazel orbs. But there was no mischief, simply truth that maybe even she couldn't prove false. "Quinn-"

The tender eyelids closed before the lightning quick flash of pain could be detected. The storm was still there and the wind caused a sharp shake of the head. Her words cut in like drops of rain, soft, melodic, so accepting. "No, it's fine, but it's not beauty, not by my definition anyway."

The smooth face was watched closely by dark eyes. "Then what is your definition of beauty?"

At that question the eyelids slowly rose revealing sun, fire, two hazel stars burning brighter than before. Lips parted and the flawless face wrinkled in all the places it usually does when happiness takes over. "You." It was light, filled with childhood innocence that thrived within the blond. The words could warm any heart.

Eyebrows furrowed, eyes searching, delicate hands lacking a place to rest. She was the perfect portrait of the confusion the simple words had brought. "Me?" The word came out slow, deliberate, questioning. Not demanding an answer, pleading for one.

An answer was given quickly and surely, no doubt could be found in the voice of velvet. "Yes you, now come on." With that the Fabray that ruled the school gently, warmly took the uncertain hand in her own ready to hold onto it for as long as it took, forever.

The tanned hand remained limp, unwilling, unbelieving. The blond was forced to turn around and there she was met with a wall of armor. Brown eyes were shielding, curly brown locks fell forward to guard the face as the protective borders were put in place. "You didn't always think that"

Pale shoulders rose in unison and fell together not long after in an attempt to gather time, time to find the right words. It wasn't easy for the Queen Bee to match the beating of her heart to the rhythm of her words, but here and now she had to. "I didn't always accept that."

That soft spoken truth was not enough for the heavily guarded castle that is Rachel Berry to be opened. "That's hard to believe."

The little stairway was filled with a thick tension of what could be said, what should be said, and the words that could break the newborn bond. It was heavy on Quinn's shoulders as she let out a soft, solemn breath. Her back found the wall to lean on, that's all it had to lean on, all she had. "Most great things in life are hard to believe." The words had snuck past her unsuspecting lips, straight from the heart. They were real, scary, but what was there left to fear but fear itself? "Like you. I find you practically impossible to believe. It's screwy stuff." Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling as she felt a long forgotten heat rise to her cheeks.

The rose red that crept onto the untroubled skin fought off all the fear and insecurity left in the air and a tiny smile blossomed on the brunette's face, fed by the sweet air that the words carried with them. The smile broke open by the healthiest of giggles that ran wild around the room. "You're insane." The giggles began to simmer along with a microscopic wince that was almost unnoticeable.

The laughter was the most beautiful thing the blond had heard of the younger girl as of late. It was the sweetest type of medicine that worked in an instant. "You think?" Her voice was small, timid.

Small steps brought the brunette up the stairs behind the one showing her the way. Adventurous eyes ventured up the near perfect figure in front. They lightly pondered the gently toned thighs, sure hips, the classic golden hair that descended. "When it comes to you I don't know what to think."

The words weren't meant to hurt, they weren't meant for anything that the blond could see, but she felt and odd palpitation in the heart as her feet stopped before the door of her true home. The room she had taken refuge in the past years. A hand reached out and traced the cold metal. As the fingers felt the cool she didn't understand why people hated the cold so much. It could be home, it could be safe. "That's probably how most people feel." The words carried certain sadness, but there was no time to look back now. As nerves and excitement climbed up the hand finally grasped the handle pushing in and letting a stranger that meant everything into a loved place. "Here's my room, you can make yourself at home."

Rachel had never heard the teenage gem speak with such nerve, so unsure in her voice and ways. It brought here feet forward past the antsy blond and she was overwhelmed in every sense. She could smell the sweet vanilla, the smell of home as she entered. "It's so you." And it was. Curious eyes soaked up the light yellow walled room with soft white trimming. The furniture gave a darker touch, but sitting on the bed were a diverse family of stuffed animals. The room was brimming with pictures of the past and it was purely and simply Quinn.

Electric eyes darted between her home and the one inspecting it. Those three words were unnerving and she couldn't possibly find the right way to receive them. "Thank you… I guess." She was tentative at best, her voice wavering at the very end.

Light brown eyebrows rose in question at the fear radiating off the older girl until it all clicked. Something being like Quinn Fabray, that could be taken as good or bad, that could be a blessing or a curse. She let her sincerity riot through her movements and eyes that could say it all. "Oh it's a compliment. It's light and sweet with that unique are of childhood innocence you seem to have that everyone is always chasing after. It's good, but not too good. There's mystery. Like you."

A warm flood seemed to flow through at the relief but then the spine went rigid. Eyes focused on the girl who had uttered the oddest words to end it. "I'm a mystery?" She sat down on her bed looking at her toes, wondering.

Before an answer could be formulated to make the cheerleader understand the eyes and heart worked together to pick up one of the most unexpected gestures. The livid hand was patting the bed, expectant hazel eyes asking, waiting for the future star to take a seat, make herself at home. Slowly and surely she climbed unto the bed, unaware of what a home the simple room could become.

After accepting the new seat a thoughtful expression stole all of the broken girl's features. The answer came out slowly, all chopped up. "You're not who I thought you were." Said with a certain curiosity. "You're not who others think you are." The words laced with thanks. "You're simply Quinn." Followed by the tiniest of smiles. "You're a mystery.

The truth whirled around the room and the blond took it all in, her heart did. "I think you're the insane one." An earthy chuckle managed to wriggle free, pure fascination giving it a push.

The heart filled chuckle was unexpected from the former frost queen opposite the tiny, warm girl on the bed. The two of them together, out of all the troubles and all the scenarios, they came together. It was odd, it was unlikely. It was absolutely fascinating and she couldn't help but acknowledge the charm of it all. "The insane one and the mystery, how enticing."

Ears perked and eyes became alive at the word. Perhaps Quinn Fabray was a mystery but Rachel Berry was a puzzle to solve. The set eyes and thoughtful expression were curiously noted. "Enticing?" It sounded far too eager, far too searching, far too needy for the one who controlled the games.

"A good mystery draws you in, keeps you guessing, you can't get enough. You're a great one. So yes, enticing." The troubled teen had begun to speak more fluidly, a gentle river, one of healing. While the words flowed the body stayed stiff, ever so cautious. No energetic nodding, no hand motions, simply keeping it safe.

The words targeted the heart, the mind, numbing all the senses with the implications, hidden compliments that hit the blond in all the right places. A surge of heat rose up, those once clever lips couldn't have formed an answer if she tried. Luckily she didn't have to as the embarrassment was put off by a swift little kitten jumping right into the lap of trouble.

Chocolate eyes widened at the sudden contact, a protective stiffness seemed to overcome the girl who had taken it all, but the gentle purr appeared to shove the memories, the nightmares away for the current moment. "You have a kitten."

Bronze eyes burned with mirth as the laughter exploded like an avalanche, all emotions tumbling down and out with it. It was one of the loveliest sounds to hear and sights to see. When two girls have had demons waiting in every crevice a pure smile was worth more than any gem. "Yes I own a kitten. He's licking your finger at the moment."

The fallen angel let her heart grow fonder as the innocent side of her host was released through the laughter and allowed to run free. After all it was quite the sight to see, Quinn Fabray with the never ending game face, just being purely happy. "He is. What's his name?"

An adoring look was shot at the blue eyed, orange kitten comfortably resting on soft tanned skin. Certain tenderness was carried with the name. "Patches."

The blond was eyed incredulously as a look was given to the little animal nuzzling her. "Quinn"

"What?"

"Quinn" The name was said with such fervor, such certainty, so exact. Nothing and no one had said the name like that. The blond had never heard her name said like that. But how could she? There was something different behind the way Rachel said it, something strikingly similar to affection.

"Your kitten is all orange, where are these patches you speak of?" The situation was humorous but the Berry girl simply looked perplexed as to how crazy her fair skinned companion was.

A relief filled smile could be seen. When there could be so many things wrong, so many things that didn't make sense, it was nice that it was only a kitten's name. Her voice was defensive but it didn't wear the full Fabray armor for usual protection. "Stop. I loved the name since I was a kid. I wasn't going to let logic get in my way." The words tasted funny and hung in the air with an odd note.

The kitten made a mewling sound that rid the air of the tenseness, but only for a moment. The innocence that was the young kitten pushed further into its holder colliding with what must have been one of the unseen marks of the monsters in Rachel's life. An unkind light flashed through her eyes before they were shut tightly. The smallest of winces took over and filled the room, but as soon as it had come it was gone. Rachel Berry was good at hiding, an even better master at disguise. She wasn't able to disguise the somber tone that accompanied her words. "Most people don't let logic get in their way." It was tired and knowing, one of an athlete trained in hurt.

The girl who held it all together unraveled the slightest bit at the hurt she saw before her. Hazel eyes sharpened catching every movement, every feeling that was allowed to pass over the worried features. "You okay Rachel?" It was soft, but pressing. Practically suspicious.

Trained in the art of deflection, she responded soft, sweet, and gentle with the most careful expression she possessed. "I'm alright Quinn. I'm okay." It was strictly believable to most people, but Quinn Fabray was not most people.

The words ate at the girl who was trying to make things right. How can you fix the wrong when pretending everything is right? Anger, fear, protectiveness came up at once begging to be let free, but one had to tread lightly here and that was one thing Quinn Fabray excelled at. She kept her tell-tale eyes down, her idle fingers let nervousness pass through as they danced their own anxious number. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't have to lie to me." There was a certain bite in the sentiment that scared even the one saying it.

Those brown eyes waited and waited until they were met with explosive hazel. Tiny shoulders dropped in more than just defeat, hands stayed neatly resting in the kitten's fur as the words came out, heavy with the crushing truth. "I can't tell you the truth."

The truth was always hard to release in certain respects, Quinn was well aware of that. Her heart full of unspoken secrets kept its steady beat as she took a moment to consider. "I never asked you to. We all have our own hidden truths. Maybe some are even meant to be hidden." A shaky breath was drawn in as nervous fingers reached forward taking the warm skin, small hand of the brunette in. A timid head was raised higher and determination pushed its way through. "I'll listen to your truths, not your lies."

The unsure hand didn't move in its frigid casing. Those hands seemed to always have the tiniest chill, no matter what the weather. Someone being so close was usually frightening, too much. Mocha eyes stared hard at the contrast of the two hands together, the bond it could be. "That seems quite reasonable."

Approval allowed the hand to withdraw back to where it had come from. Mischief found its way into the light tone. "Quite reasonable? The old Rachel Berry vocabulary is back?" It wasn't a statement, more of a wish. Hope embodied in a single voice.

"I talk that way when I feel safe." The words were uttered, a quiet confession of equal parts confusion and awe, and something else. Something undefinable.

Unbelieving eyes widened and scanned the surrounding room. It seemed average to the thoughtful blond, a sound little room. Her head tilted a slight bit as she asked, rather than said "You feel safe here?"

A soft smile was let loose at the slight misunderstanding. She said it sweetly, all the meaning left in the word behind it. "With you. I feel safe with you." And as Rachel Berry looked at the soft angles of the beautiful face before her, the cold but secure expression, the ever changing eyes she realized how true it was.

The one who once made lives hell gave a shake of the head and swiftly got off the bed to walk, pace, to think through the motions. The names, the jokes, the slushies. Quinn made things hell, she made pain not safety. "After everything I can't imagine why."

Restless hands found a new resting place as the kitten pranced out of the room due to the discomfort of the past in the air. "It's surprising for me too. I know I shouldn't feel safe around you, but I do."

The memories, the past, the frozen girl of striking beauty was expelled as the newly inspired young woman turned around to face her muse. "That's okay though. You can feels safe around me now. I won't hurt you." It was a solemn oath fully intended to be kept.

Burdened shoulders lifted in a shocking shrug. Indecision, not a clear cut opinion was odd for the smaller girl. But that Rachel Berry was gone, for how long and where were the current questions. "It's just odd for me. I don't feel safe very easily." A slight crack in the heavenly voice.

This was the make or break moment. The moment for the teen to push further, closer to the truth or simply let it be. She was always one for pressing on, pushing until the break. Careful eyes regarded the very breakable girl laid out before then and pressed on. "Can I help that at all?"

The moment, the second determined hazel met defeated brown the answer was a no. Those once success driven eyes were dull, barely hanging on, they were hopeless. "I don't think anyone can help that. It's my fault really." Another halfhearted shrug as the lost look took over. "I'm just paranoid."

The will that seemed to have simply disappeared made determination rage, a possible wild fire that could soon become uncontrollable. "People get paranoid for a reason. It comes from somewhere. You have to have a reason." The words grasped at secrets, truths, reasons to make it all fit.

The now wary girl gathered herself up. Dull eyes, hopeless eyes focused on the girl trying to make sense of things in a world where most don't. The voice was clear, strong, enough to ward away most second thoughts. "The reasons are all mine. It's my fault. I just don't feel very well." A daring look swept over those set features, daring the other to challenge her.

The searching girl didn't falter. She took two more steps forward, quick, pressing. Her voice matched her eyes, desperation, such a need to make her see, consider, understand. "Rachel" Said slowly, deliberately as she relished the taste of it in her mouth, the feel of it on her lips. Not Berry. Not Man Hands. Rachel. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe sometimes it isn't your fault?"

Fingers clenched making the smallest of fists as all muscles seemed to tighten. Rachel Berry had come to learn, had come to accept that the fault would always be hers. Even a sinfully lovely blond with a new found heart couldn't change that. "Quinn." A warning. Go no further.

As usual the girl paid no heed to the warning, stepping further into the danger zone. Two more steps forward and her knees felt the soft, comforting sheets. Without effort the voice was raised, not too high, but with certain urgency. "No, really. Don't you ever think that there's someone else to blame?"

"I get what I deserve." It was the coldest her voice had ever been, filling the air with a distinct chill.

The towering blond stayed tight to the edge of the bed letting frustrated hands grab at the sheets, feet pushing hard into the ground. Her voice a mixing pot of surprise and anger. "You don't deserve a single thing you've been put through. You didn't deserve the pain from me, the hurt from Finn, the teasing from everyone at school." A short pause was taken, leveling her temper. "And whatever else may be hurting you."

The stony features weren't affected by the calming words. Rachel Berry had a set idea in her mind and she had never believe in something more, she had never had something or someone more to believe in. "I get to be too much. People just feel the need to put me back in my place. I can't blame them for that." And the defeat in those broken auburn eyes proved that she truly couldn't.

The defeat seemed to be infectious as the blond sat down on the bed heavily. She let her head rest in her hands, relishing in the chill, the darkness, the time when everything seemed to be moving too fast. After collecting her thoughts she once again faced the girl that needed someone, emotionally spent, voice exhausted. "You decide what your place is. No one else has the right to decide that for you."

"Society does." It left her lips quickly, so sudden, so cruel, so true? Maybe. Maybe it was, but not anymore.

Quinn Fabray would no longer let that be true so she gathered her slim legs, crossing them to fully face the doubtful brunette. Body rigid, jaw set, icy tone she made an attempt to get it right. "As far as society is concerned the only place you have now is by my side." Her voice betrayed her, faltering, letting the vulnerable side of her in. "That is, if you want it."

Rachel Berry was wounded, she knew that better than anyone, but seeing the determined young lady in front she had some hope she could be healed. The smile that painted its way onto her face was uncontrollable. Her tone held an unusual, undeniable shyness."You're serious about this aren't you?"

A grin let the blond breath again and the shyness, the preview of the future in that tone gave her something eerily like hope in such a hopeless place. "I am. I just want to take care of you."

"You know I can take care of myself." It was quiet, not in pursuit to turn the other away, simply to make the statement true.

Taking in the tiny young woman before her hazel eyes became unsure. At one time that body held the biggest, bravest person, but not now. She looked like a little girl sinking in the sheets, in the life around her. Her limbs were tired, worn out, her body struggled to stay up, her smile had shrunk and the soul in her eyes disappeared. It made doubt stab through that observant heart. "I used to know that, but now I'm not so sure. Everyone goes through times when they need a friend. Yeah, everyone needs a friend now and then."

A friend. Rachel, the girl who wanted it all, worked for it all had never been able to work for a true friend. She had some in glee but they never felt true, safe, real enough to be. The harder she worked, the farther true friends went. Looking at the soft spoken girl before her she realized in her most broken moment a true friend might just be coming, might just be here. The soft blond hair, the raw touch, the pale skin was all perfect but she had come to realize that the girl as a whole was anything but perfect. "I think I could use a friend right now." A silent tear accompanied the words that shocked them both. The brunette shut her eyes tight but she couldn't close the flood gate that had been opened, the sobs that racked the small girls aching body.

The tears, they frightened the blond who looked so lost in that moment. Tears hadn't seemed as weak, as troublesome now that she understood what strength it took to cry. The girl curled up in front of her with visible sobs had been far too strong for far too long. Comforting wasn't her first instinct, but here it had to be. "Rachel, it's alright. Come here." With that the hazel eyed angel stretched her arms out far, awaiting a response. It took enough time to scare her, but slowly and surely the tear stricken girl clumsily climbed into waiting arms.

Time was nothing now as the sobs subsided. Her head rested lightly on the taller girl's chest and the first thing that came to mind slipped into the open, soft, pure, new. "I can hear your heart beating."

A cynical sort of chuckle followed the statement. The blond loosened her hold as a bit of hurt, a bit of the past came through the strong reply. "Oh, so it's really there?"

Tanned legs scampered off pale to move back allowing the girls a face to face conversation. "I never doubted that it was." The words were filled with a truth hard to prove.

One more classic shrug. "That's because you're special"

A deliberate shake of the head and set eyes accompanied the response. "No. It's because I've always wanted to see the real you and now I think I finally am." Wandering eyes captured the picture of unfailing innocence, the teenage years.

Something about the way those shifting eyes really looked at her, something about the way the words were said with such care caused a comforting new heat to spread through the body. "You are and trust me, this is only the beginning. But the real Quinn wants to make nice with your dads and get you home on time. I'm sure they've already heard enough to hate me." The truth of those words made her sad, so sad her legs went weak as she tried to take quick strides off the bed away from the words, away from the past.

Rachel followed suite, carefully getting up off the bed, catching up to the guarded girl. A tentative hand was dropped on the muscled shoulder. "They don't hate you Quinn. They don't know you."

The hand was warm and her shoulder burned as she turned around, face to face. Regret forced its way into her voice. "Not knowing doesn't stop hate, it usually fuels it." Her eyes were hard, cold as she held the door open. "Come on let's get you home."

The ride to the Berry house was quiet, but loud filled with laughs and stifled yawns, music, and comfortable silences. When they pulled up to the house the night wrapped them tightly in its never ending blanket of darkness. They walked together and Quinn took a hint from the door in sight, it was time to say goodnight, but not goodbye. "It seems I have escorted you home safely."

The words were so silly, so young, so Quinn and a musical little laugh was let out and it filled the quiet, the night. "Yes, it seems you have. Thank you Quinn, for everything. It was lovely." She paused to find those ever glowing eyes in the thick darkness. It was quiet, almost taken with the light wind. "You were."

The words ignited a million matches within her and suddenly the night didn't seem so dark, a smile didn't seem so hard to give. "Ah well I hope you have a good night. A great one."

Amber hair swayed with a light shake of the head. "You've made it great already." The tiny girl stood on her toes to gently press her lips to the cool skin of the blonde's cheek. It was soft, so unlike the girl herself and that was one of the most beautiful things of all.

The door was opened by a mild looking man that could only have been one of Rachel's fathers, interrupting the memory that ran rampant through Quinn's mind. The first time Rachel Berry had given her a swift kiss on the cheek. The bruise that stretched across her newfound friends face, the pain, the purple, the monster came back into focus. A late sort of smile was put upon his face as he looked his daughter and the infamous girl over. His voice was smooth and rough all at the same time. "Hello honey. Hello Quinn, thank you for getting her home." An emphasis was added by the weathered hand on the young shoulder.

Even the smallest of praise from the man she wanted to impress was enough. Hazel eyes connected with the oddest grey she had ever seen, the oddest sheen. "Thank you for letting me. Have a good night Mr. Berry."

He let out a soft nod. "You too Quinn." One last tiny smile was issued from Rachel Berry before she was ushered into her glowing home. The sound of the door closing left an odd echo in the quiet air.

It took a bit of time before the event that changed every life in the Glee club occurred. In fact it didn't happen nearly as quick as people may think. Quinn Fabray had enough time to drive home, to get ready for a most needed sleep, enough time to reflect on the time she had spent with her wonderful new friend, her hurting friend. She had enough time to slip into her bed and close her eyes for the briefest moment before she realized, before every word the glee club had uttered, every glance she had shared with Rachel Berry, everything she knew about her, every moment of the night came all together, before all the wrong pieces came together to make the puzzle right, causing her eyes to open with fear that couldn't possibly be tamed because how could she possibly save the girl from something like that?


	18. One More Night

Sorry this chapter took a while, I just got a computer that I could type everything I had written on. There shouldn't be a wait this long again. That being said thank you for the favorites, alerts and reviews, they are so helpful in completing each chapter. I hope you like this one, review and let me know what you thought?

A possible answer has come like a bullet in the night

It hit Quinn Fabray straight in the heart, giving her quite the fright

Could she have found the answer, the monster, could she be right?

One more piece of evidence left to find, it must be seen, a devastating sight

Will the rest of our glee friends be called in to help? Well they just might

Darkness has seemingly brought the answers, the ideas, but action takes place in the light

Our favorite characters will succeed, fail, love, hurt, and they will fight

But will they be able to climb this crumbling mountain, this tremendous height?

Quinn Fabray knew that her fellow glee club member, the tiny diva had been hurting in more ways than just one. More than just once. The observant blond could see it, could feel it in the air around the young brunette, in the halls of Mckinley, in the back of her mind and front of her heart. The question of what was wrong, what was off about Rachel Berry had been answered, she was in pain, inflicted by others. Who had caused this terror? That was what needed to be answered. Who had caused it. The blond had searched and searched for that answer and now that she had it in her grasp she almost wished this quest had never begun. Immaculate hazel eyes darted around the surrounding darkness. It didn't have to be true, rigidly sitting up in her bed feeling every nerve end she realized she had to see. This was something she couldn't do alone, an area she wasn't as familiar with, she needed back up. Words she had uttered securely not long ago came floating back "Everyone goes through times when they need a friend." Perhaps they weren't all her friends, but she needed them, Rachel needed them now more than ever.

'Attention Losers, meeting in the choir room, tomorrow, 5 pm, no questions. You'll all be there.' Her methodic fingers flew over the keyboard as the light casted an eerie glow on the permanently pale face. A sense of relief flooded through the frozen veins as the send button was pressed and the message flew to each member of the glee club. They would all have something to say, but the teen couldn't take much more for the night and restless sleep beckoned her. One last thing had to be done before she could allow the night to close her eyes and give her body a break.

The tired angel dialed the numbers that felt oh so familiar under her fingers. The phone felt warm, lifelike against her cold skin and the three rings sounded much too loud for such a quiet night. The click of an answer, someone on the other end reached her and she didn't wait a moment before diving in. "Hey Puckerman, you get the text?"

His voice came through with a bit of gravel, sleep, senseless sarcasm that he couldn't quite immerse himself in. "What a nice greeting Q. Yes I got it, I'll be there, nothing better to do and apparently no choice. What is-"

"Don't bother asking what it's about." The patience to answer any question, the words were simply gone and she accepted that. Cutting him off wasn't a choice it was the only option. The flatness in her voice was unusual, but as the darkness cut her like a knife she didn't feel the need to hide it, she was well hidden already.

"Okay then." Accepting. Puckerman had quite the reputation, but when it came to this blond he knew her well, inside and out.

A quick breath of the limited air around her was sucked in before she got straight to the point, that was the best way to deal with Puck "Look, I need a favor"

"I'm listening."

"Do you think you could get a van to the meeting, one that will hold the whole glee club? I figure with your connections it shouldn't be a problem."

Silence. A long silence passed, only light breaths could be heard passing through the phone line, the tortuous night. When his voice finally came with such gravity, it startled them both. "This is serious isn't it? It's time."

And it was. It was time, time to help Rachel, time for them to know. She felt no shame as she confirmed what must have been one of the bad boy's few fears. "Yeah Puck, it is."

The assurance was all he needed to understand, he didn't need to ask any more questions, he didn't want to. He wanted to play his part, his determined voice showed that, but could he handle much more? "Okay I'll handle it, see you tomorrow."

"Thank you" It was weak, so small, almost lost in the sounds of the night. It was one of the most sincere thank you's that Quinn Fabray had ever uttered. It sounded painstakingly beautiful, tender as it left her mouth and traveled on.

"Thank _you_ Quinn." Hazel eyes closed as the click signaled the end of the phone call. She didn't deserve that thank you, not yet, she hadn't done anything yet and she wasn't sure if she would be able to. Slowly she let the phone fall to the bed, she would accept this thank you, just for now, she wasn't strong enough to deny it. As she laid down into the cold mattress, the pressure of what was to come wove itself throughout her dreams.

The innocently sleeping teen woke to the sound of bullets hitting the roof and bombs exploding in the air, rain and thunder with flashes of lighting. Even in the early morning it was dark, a wake up sign as to what could go wrong without much of what could go right. The morning seemed to pass by in an agonizingly slow blur, filled with thoughts that couldn't possibly be expelled. Food passed through the baby pink lips and it barely stayed down as anticipation, nerves and fear churned within the stomach. The morning routine was mechanical, but it needed to be done to make this feel like an ordinary day, not one that could decide the whole club's fate. The blond couldn't take the rituals anymore, she ran on the shakiest pale legs through the never ending rain to the car, taking the familiar route to the high school of hell and dreams all together. The hallways were silent, empty, but still humming with the odd warmth of the teenage years. As her mind carried the delicate blond to the future and what it could be, reliable feet brought her to the familiar room that had become home.

The smell of Rachel Berry, the memories, the essence of who that diva used to be suffocated her and she had to take a seat in the familiar maroon chair. It was cold beneath her, absolutely freezing against her uncomfortable body. Her heart steadily thumped, further proving it's existence as she sat ever so still and looked straight ahead at the door, waiting for her army, her back up, her saviors and soon footsteps matched the beating of her heart as they could be heard bouncing off the halls, approaching.

The fiery latina was the first to enter clad in worn out skinny jeans and black tank top, such a change from her usual cheerios uniform. The blond cheerleader attached by a simple pinkie however was not so unusual. With a softened scowl the boldest of them all let loose exactly what was on her mind, eyes boring right into the waiting blonde's, it was serious, but not so much as to upset the one wrapped around her pinkie "Hi ho, what's up with the secret meeting?"

The only answer the question received was a slight shake of the head, a simple wait and see. With brows furrowed deep and suspicious eyes she let it go for the time being and moved on to finding a seat right next to the girl that had softened, captured her heart.

"Hi Quinn." It was soft and thoughtful, the kind of tone only Brittany could muster and the classic smile that held none of the weight of the world that had dragged so many down. The soft words and the endearing smile were all appreciated as the heroic blond watched her two friends take a seat.

Only a few minutes had passed before Kurt walked through the door, silently with his classic raised eyebrows. He wasn't fashionably late as usual, he was early in fact, curious. His raised eyebrows were question enough and when they received no answer he followed suit in finding a seat to take a break, to wonder.

The half brother of the newly crowned top diva came in next and didn't stop, aloof eyes locked onto the blond as he took clumsy steps right toward her only stopping an inch from the untouchable skin, the desirable but unattainable girl. His voice was rough, filled with regret, heavy with the mistakes of his recent past. "What's going on Quinn?"

She didn't move her eyes from their set position; she didn't bother sparing him the glance. His uncontrollable rage, his thoughtless actions, there was deep care running throughout him, the sensible girl understood that so she didn't let the reproach enter her voice. It was quick and urgent, a silent cry. "Later" The boy let out a scoff and threw an arm out in frustration but took a seat per his stepbrother's request.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed before Tina and Mike entered hand in hand. True to their usual routine they took in their team mates, their friends scattered across the room sitting impatiently, they took in the young blond with stony eyes and fixed posture and decided to simply take a seat, with Artie following their example not moments after.

The third diva in the former trio entered right on the dot, with Sam in tow, in the caring fashion she was able to adopt so easily. It was her best look, caring, she wore it better than anything else in her wardrobe. She took a seat right next to the stoic blond laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, she understood pride and the amount the head cheerio had, she also understood that even the most secure sets of armor had their cracks. "You okay girl?"

Fearful eyes were coaxed closed by the assurance, the friendliness, someone truly there for her. Clenched fingers came to rest, the girl didn't understand fully, but she was trying and the words that followed were all the blond could manage to choke out. "I'm fine Mercedes."

When hazel eyes caught sight of the worn out jeans and leather jacket the blond thankfully raised herself from the chair of ice and anticipation, trusting her unsure legs to bring her forward to the last member of the club. The air was thick and all the anxious eyes focused on the two teens in front. "Did you get it Puck?"

His posture was relaxed and his voice portrayed nothing but his classic smirk and easy going attitude but his eyes were storming, filled with a biting sort of unease. "Of course babe, it's out back." He gave her a light pat and the keys before going to sit with the rest of the crowd waiting for answers, anticipating what was to come.

"What may I ask is out back?" The question was so softly spoken so absolutely polite it could only have come from the new, trouty-mouthed boy. His mouth was set in a soft frown and confusion seemed to invade his emotive eyes.

The polite, that soothing voice was soon forgotten as the black velvet voice of the group's fire cut through as Santana let go of Brittany's pinky for the briefest moment. "And why the hell did you call us here for a secret Saturday meeting, as much as I love to hate you guys this is unnecessary unless…" Her voice took on a quieter note at the end; realization creeping in as questioning eyes came up to meet the angelic blonde's at the front.

Before any answer could be provided the lean, dancing machine of a cheerleader gently took the darker pinky in her own and finished the sentence for the whole group with understanding ringing clear, the most unique understanding. "Unless it's about Rachel."

A steady breath was taken as the cheerio brought glowing eyes to face the group of lost teens before her. The looks of concern, doubt, every feeling that was about to burst in her on their faces was enough to convince her that they were there and ready to help. "I promised to tell you all when I found something, when I needed help and I do. I have an idea, it's crazy, but so is all this. I need your help to prove it, to see. I don't know how far this will go, how hard it will get, if any of you want to leave right now you should, I won't blame you." And she wouldn't, she knew deep down in the icy chamber of her heart she wouldn't blame any person walking out of the room.

A moment passed with wandering eyes watching for deserters. Finn stood up slowly, his full height towering over all of them, his eyes worked hard to be focused, set as he stared hard at Quinn, his fellow performers. "We all made a promise, and we are all going to keep that promise. Right guys?" The words were met with gentle nods of the head, cries of yes, thoughtful murmurs and devoted eyes. "Who Quinn. Who is it?" The question held certain desperation, wanting something that was scary to have.

It shouldn't have but the frightfully muttered question caught her by surprise pushing those classic features into disarray and the never-ending flow of words to stop and start, so unsure. " I just, I can't tell you, not yet."

A sigh of relief along with a tense breath came from the whole group. The knowledge was something no one wanted the responsibility of holding, even if it was only a possibility. Santana was the first to realize that it wouldn't be just her, just one holding that knowledge, it would be a group as a whole. Perhaps they didn't want to know but they needed to. "Why the hell not blondie?" Her voice was full of reproach, grasping at some sort of understanding, some way to help.

" You can trust us Quinn. We're here to help." The silky smooth voice came from the equally pale male sitting in the corner. Reality and the truth of each word set in as it gently left his lips.

A shaky hand ran through the ever-flowing blond tresses. There they were, a group of teenagers ready to get mixed up in a world of trouble and she was already starting to keep secrets, but this one was necessary. "I know, I know, I just need you to trust me right now. I can't say it yet, we need to see something, I need to be sure."

"This is ridiculous Fabray. What are you trying to hide?" Puck. He was angry. His stony eyes and clenched jaw were enough, the anger thundered radiated off his body, his voice booming through the sound room, cutting the tension in half.

It was the girl who had a uniquely transparent presence that spoke up next. Her fully trusting eyes forced hazel to meet as words came out low but strong. "Let her be. She got this far, she cares, she knows more than we do. Trust, we need to trust her."

The untamable fire stayed strongly lit in the shorter cheerio, yet the fire was accompanied by acceptance, her voice laced with it. "Q's got my trust." Three simple words that swam around the room catching agreement from each club member it passed.

" Okay, but what is it we need to see, all of us?" This was the next question that fell out of Kurt's lips, ponderously slow.

The determined angel tried hard to keep the right amount of urgency laced throughout her earthy tone. She stared at Kurt's friendly eyes, addressing the whole group. "Rachel. We need to go see her now. All of us."

Mercedes spoke up for the first time in the forever they seemed to be in the tiny room, that tiny home. Her words warmed up the choir room, from the pounding rain that hit the ceiling, the tears of the heavens crying for what was to come. "Why can't we call her up, bring her here?"

As the time was observed and darkness even darker than before began to attack through the windows an answer was rushed out, forced. "No, we need to go to her, to her house, now. Puck's got a van that will fit all of us, so we can go as a group, that's what's out back."

"Stalker much Q?" It was such a Santana thing to say in such a serious situation and the blond almost let the lightest, whitest, of smiles grace her features at the customary tone of her feisty friend.

" It's important." And it was. It was the most important thing in the moment and she didn't have time to explain why, she knew she wouldn't have to.

A quick nod of acceptance was given before the unflinching brunette cheerio rose in her chair and spoke to the group, poising them for battle, getting them ready to go. "Okay then, let's get this show on the road. Mission Save Berry is a go. Who's driving in this bitch of a storm?"

"I'll drive." Mike volunteered as tribute to the brutal weather with a slight shrug, lacking his usual laid back smile.

Anxious bronze eyes looked before her, watching each soldier rise and prepare for battle. Eyelids were allowed to close, letting darkness and vulnerability consume her as the storm left a gentle beat, a throbbing throughout the room. When eyes opened once more there were twelve pairs all staring back at her. It was soft, gentle. "Thank you, everyone." With that the keys were thrown to a waiting Mike and the troops began to file out to the fan, preparing each other with light words, preparing her with slight nods and pats on the shoulder.

Santana Lopez was the last to leave, walking out into the darkening hallways arm in arm with her best friend often in disguise. Her voice wasn't smoldering as usual, it didn't hold the bite of an untamable wild fire, it was warm, a simple match. "You probably deserve the most thank you's Q, you'll get them soon enough. We'll save her and you'll get your chance." She stopped in front of the exit with the last few words, watching the meditative blond absorb the words, watching the rise and fall of an anxious heart.

Sculpted eyebrows came together slowly in confusion as hazel eyes met burning wood, cinders, still smoking ashes, the alluring eyes of Santana Lopez. Her voice came out in a mere whisper, a wonder. "My chance?"

One eye disappeared for a mere second and the sneakiest of smiles spread across the Latina's face. It was a mischievously charming wink before the cheerio was off and running out the door, through the curtain of pouring rain, shouting with all the authority in the world. "Hey I call shot gun"

Quinn Fabray was left to stand looking after the girl, wondering. Wondering what she could have meant, wondering if she knew, wondering if she would get her chance, wondering if she could save the girl who finally couldn't save herself, if they could save her.


	19. Save me

Here's another chapter for you guys. I loved reading the reviews, you guys broke 100 and I couldn't be more thankful; they were great and really helped me to push this chapter out. This one is sort of a lead up to the big reveal, it's important. I hope you enjoy it. Please review telling me what you thought, predictions for what's up next.

Off to the Berry house the whole group does go

But what could this trip possibly show?

A secret of Rachel's that nobody really seems to know?

Or possibly people acting at their all time low

The sky is stormy, the seas are rough, a hard course to row

Yet the group draws nearer to the sacred house, fear begins to flow

Here colors clash, the puzzle almost there, a picture so beautiful it must be from Van Gogh

The van seemed to move at the speed of light through the practically empty streets, rain pelting at the sides and thunder booming and the jagged lines of lightning could be seen and heard, pressing in from every direction. Mike's fingers were chalk white as they gripped the steering wheel hard, the news of the past and the future to come pushing them in. A slight tapping could be heard underneath the thunder and the rain, coming from the front seat as Santana's fingers did their own nervous dance against the fabric. Finn's antsy eyes were hidden in the dark and eyelids clenched shut as he remembered a time much easier than this. Brittany's sickeningly sweet voice produced a hum like no other that haunted the car, accompanying the beat of the rain, the thunder, and her lover's tapping fingers. It all came to a climax, a crescendo, a silent explosion and stop as they neared their destination.

Quinn Fabray sat between the loving blond cheerleader and the all-knowing diva Mercedes. The waves of warmth that came crashing onto her weren't enough to calm her nerves and as the correct block came into view, her heart jumped right into her throat barely allowing her to say "Park here mike"

The words unnerved everyone as the silence shattered. Mike gave a slight jump in his seat, making sure to keep the car in check. His voice was meek, trying to hold it's own in the storm of the century. "You sure? The house is a little far away."

"Positive. Right here is good."

The car turned slightly and began to slow to a stop that no one really wanted, but everyone needed. Mike let his grip loosen and his words tumble out in the most accepting of ways. He knew for now that he had played his part, for now he was done and waiting for the next step. "Alright, Quinn."

The hum of the engine came to a smooth finish giving the silence a whole other dimension. Hazel, mocha, fire, the ocean, unforgiving eyes all began to glow in the dark staring at each other, at their leader for the moment. The sound of the key turning in the ignition was monstrous. The fingers stopped their dance, the haunting hum came to a sudden eerie end and the voice of molten gold filled the car, this was the moment, the time of war.

Restless legs wanted to move, the blond keeping everything, everyone wanted to stand up, to look in charge so she could feel more like it, but she couldn't. She stayed tight in her seat looking around her, taking in the stares, the anxious breaths, and kept her voice steady. "This is the time guys. You each have a role to play right now. I need Santana," The wildfire in the girl's eyes had been tamed as she looked up ready to move. "Puck" A timid nod was given, as if he already knew he would part of this scene, this is where the power was needed. "Finn" His eyes opened in a flash and focused on the hazel that seemed to be turning and turning in front of him, he realized now was his chance to make it right. "And Kurt." There was a collective gasp among the group members, a silent intake of air and Kurt realized he didn't fit with that group, but he wouldn't question the decision. No one would and no one could.

Sam spoke after the tributes had been chosen to go into the arena of choice. He was the boy who would volunteer any time, who needed to do something, and even as the words came out he knew there wasn't something for him to do just yet. "What about the rest of us."

Her erratic beating heart softened at the warm words that kept some of the chill away. "I know it's hard but I need you to wait here, and I need you to be ready. To be ready to get away quick and take in people that might be a bit shaken up."

The blond boy gave a quick shake of the head, not wanting to believe that just waiting could be okay in this situation, but Tina let out a cautious smile, reassurance that everyone needed. Her voice was soft and sure. "We'll be here."

The normal light, care, optimism wasn't in the diva's tone and Mercedes couldn't seem to paint a smile on her face, the canvas, the surrounding just weren't right. "Good luck out there." It held a tone of such finality, a swift nod was given and the door opened letting the crew walk into the stormy hell to come.

The black ops soldiers moved with stealthy steps, finding their way through the winding dark, the light of the Berry house drawing them near. The rain continued to pour, like tiny bullets against their weak armor, it was freezing with a burn all the same as it slid down tense skin.

"It's fucking pouring, should have told me we were going for a hike I would have brought my god damn umbrella." The words weren't spit out with Santana's classic sarcasm, it was nervous, a defense mechanism. She didn't know yet what she had to defend herself, her friends from, for now it was the howling wind, the torrential rain and the hopeful thunder.

True to his cool, gathered nature the young diva let out a simple scoff, as he continued to find his footing, absolutely ruing wearing his best sneakers. His tone was matter of fact, as if it was simply a reply in the warm safety of the choir room. "Santana you're umbrella is neon leopard print, I don't think that's the stealthiest accessory for this mission."

A rush of breaking branches and muttered curses interrupted the conversation before Puck tersely whispered to his comrades. "Will you two shut it?"

"Screw you." The response, surprisingly from one Kurt Hummel after tripping on a branch and being caught by the resident devil. No one would have thought it would have been the boy to mutter the words, or the girl to catch that boy, but people change. This event changed people, this would only be the beginning.

The rest of the trip was laced with a tense form of silence. Crickets chirped unfriendly in the background, and lightning seemed not far from biting the wandering teens. After what felt like an eternity a large window came into view, along with the warm, dry Berry home.

With chattering teeth and shivering skin the head cheerleader crouched down low, getting as close as possible. Her voice was steady, not one to question. "Here is good"

"Fantastic let's park it" It was practically a bark as Santana went to the window ledge trying to find some reprieve from the rain, some shelter from the hell that was pouring in at all sides.

The pale male looked uncomfortable to say the least. His hair came down with water weight, covering his icy eyes and his clothes dragged down to the ground, raindrops pulling. For once he simply sounded like a lost child, with no idea, for once he was. "What do we do Quinn?"

"We watch."

The answer was not enough and too much as the tears of angels continued to come and Noah Puckerman had no intention of listening to it. He was the muscle, he was always the one to act, to hurt, he had to do that now for the little Jew that had stolen his heart so long ago. The words came out coated in anger, cloudy with fear. "That's it, we just came here to watch them sit, I thought we were saving her. "

The immaculate blond barely moved, keen eyes came to focus on the bad boy's raging expression. Pure ice, the words were frozen and each hit like an icicle coming down from the balcony, like hail, the truth tends to feel like that it seems. "Keep your voice down and stop pretending you're a hero and not a scared little boy. By just watching, waiting we can save her, now sit still and look."

Kurt spoke up once more, sweet, pondering. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"If it's here you'll see it." Perhaps it was the wind that carried the last few words away or perhaps it was uncertainty that had taken hold of the young woman in charge, but those words were wavering, insecure, practically lost. The teen had come to realize it was hard to convince others when you could barely convince yourself.

After moments of waiting, stiff joints and eyes wide open, a small exclamation was heard from the assertive girl who had been unusually quiet. There was a small note of anxiety, cautiousness as she found their target, the one they needed to guard. "Oh look, there's Berry. "

True to those words, none other than Rachel Berry came in wearing a too big T-shirt and jeans that no one would have thought she owned. She looked positively miniscule, a little teddy bear at the fair, the ones that everyone adores, but loses sight of now and then. As she walked in she said what must have been a hello to each of her fathers giving them a not so signature smile before sitting down at the table. Of course, it was dinnertime, perhaps their parents were all waiting for them to come, or perhaps excuses had been made. Bronze eyes watched the lips move but no words could be heard over the enthusiastic wind, pelting rain and shallow breathes of her team. The almost peaceful, almost light silence, was soon broken by the star quarterback.

He gave his former lover an inquisitive look, his question absolutely pressing. His muscles tensed and his tone was somber, yet questioning. "You want to see what she eats for dinner. You could have just asked her. Or is that too personal of a question?"

Eyes were rolled before taking up their position again, watching the scene unfold. Only one couldn't help but comment, the absolute venom in her voice as poisonous as ever. She kept it to a low sassy whisper, not able to believe the true stupidity, the true ignorance in the world. "Keep your voice down Finnocence, wouldn't want them to hear your blaring stupidity."

The reaction didn't faze him, not much could as he simply gave a shrug of the shoulders and continued on. "I don't understand, it's just dinner."

"Just wait." And Quinn Fabray was more right than she ever would have known. The cold ache in her bones, the clenching in her heart, it would all have to wait for one moment.

"For what Q? For what?" This time, finally, it had come to the confident Latina, the girl who trusted Q more than anything and anyone asking the pleading question. The curiosity, the doubt had dug its way into her heart, her voice, her mind and saving Rachel didn't seem so close anymore.

Hazel eyes became begging, and her tone wasn't that of ice, it was water, melted and warm and scared. She found the ashes in her friend's eyes, the ashes of the fire that had gone out maybe moments, minutes, years ago. "Just. Wait."

And wait is what they did. Several moments passed, not one of them would come to recall how much time they let fly by, they could only remember counting the raindrops that landed on their skin, the strikes of lightning that came rigidly down around them from the charcoal sky, and the roll of thunder that almost covered the shock. The roll of thunder that almost hid Kurt's meek, exhausted, terrified. "Oh no" As a hand flew up to cover his mouth and absolute horror was visible on his still youthful face. He was scared.

"Jesus Christ." It was a harsh whisper that found it's way into the frigid night air gaining strength as it went. The Latina's smooth features were etched with shock, eyes ignited, flaming eyes burning the scene in front. She was terrified.

"Go." The simple word was uttered eerily calm, with a chill far greater than the thundering storm. That simple word sent a chill through the terrified teens at her side, it picked them up and sent them running but for a moment Quinn Fabray simply stayed. Liquid hazel churned as raindrops fell like tiny swords against the white castle of her body, and down in the deepest dungeon her heart took a moment to break. She had been right, about everything, and never in her life had being right felt so wrong.


	20. Blow Me One Last Kiss

The reviews for the last chapter were amazing, honestly I am so happy that so many of you stopped in to tell me what you thought, it made my day. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for this chapter, but some things got in the way. Now it is here though, the big reveal, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know if you do. I'm also adding in a new character at the end, so tell me if you'd like him to become permanent or not.

The sight was seen and the deed had been done

Fear, Pain, This moment was second to none

Glee trips had always been joyful, thrilling, they had been fun

This trip wasn't the same, there was no way to find it, there was no sun

And now the group had a choice, make a change or run

Now it's time to see if once more, Rachel they will shun

Their hearts beat erratically in their chest threatening to come crawling right out of their throats, as sneakered shoes stomped the wet ground trying hard not to fall. The group ran one after the other to the front door that image forever burned, forever imprinted in their minds. The image of Hiram Berry pushing his little girl up against the wall, the vision of their little diva's father shoving her against the cold surface and running a careless hand down her defenseless body. The image of LeRoy Berry standing there watching and holding, holding what seemed to be restraints, shackles of the most vile sort. The sound rang in their ears. The sound of soft skin colliding with the hard white wall. The sound of fear, pain and the silent wish of death that came from the tiny girl. The grunt the older man gave as he practically molded his body to hers. They ran for their lives and the life of the one they had all begun to hold dear. They reached the door in a flush of worried breaths and tear stricken eyes and fear as Puck tried to pick the lock, the most important lock he would ever have to pick.

His youthful, coarse hands slipped as they all heard the sickeningly smooth voice come from inside. It boomed through the house in the softest of tones, one that crawled underneath their skin and simmered there. The teens, the children stopped wide eyed and listened. "You know that I love you little girl"

"I know daddy, I know." Santana's anxious froze over and closed swiftly and tightly at the sound of the young girl. The proud woman that they had all come to know didn't speak at that moment. Rachel Berry, who couldn't save herself, who wasn't strong enough for this spoke and her voice was looking for a place to hide, a dark corner to sit in. But she tried. She tried to paint it with bravery, oh yes she tried.

Finn's wild eyes found Quinn's thundering as he gave the lowest of whispers, hurried, sick. "That's Hiram"

She didn't need to acknowledge the nauseating words, they had all heard them as if they had been screamed in the middle of the storm, as if god himself and come down to utter them. Her voice wasn't tired; no it was filled with the adrenaline, the fear of the moment as she pleaded to her former love. "Hurry Puck, hurry"

Rough hands shook as the rain cam crashing down around him along with the world as he knew it. He was no longer Puck, he was the tiny boy Noah Puckerman that cried at nights because he thought his daddy didn't love him, he was the boy that had more fears than he could count. "I can't this mother-"

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." The disembodied voice was black velvet that wrapped them up tight; the movements could practically be felt through it. Quinn Fabray could feel them. She could feel the hand tightening around the brunette's wrist, the cold wanting eyes coming close to her delicate face, the warmth that wasn't warm at all as he came closer.

A sob, the sob heard around the world, around the glee club's world. "No daddy, you don't- I know, I know" It was emphatic, Rachel Berry had been the best actor any of them had ever known and maybe it was coming back because love practically jumped out of her words. Her daddy loved her. She knew that, she had to know that.

The latina who had come of age much before her time stared hard at the wall her eyes burning holes, holes so big she could see it. She could see the tiny girl who had helped her become who she was, who had helped her to love herself and others, the tiny girl who had changed her world, having her own come crashing down before her at the hands of her own father. The man with the soothing voice, the soothing hands, the soothing eyes that went too far, but she wouldn't let him. "Oh hell fucking no. Move back all of you."

The squad knew they needed to act and they needed to know. Puck slammed the lock before moving back into the lightning and the roar of thunder. "Don't talk back to your father" It poured out of the door, rougher than the other voice, cold, so cold.

A startled jump came from the football star as his eyes clouded with something close to a blend of disbelief and fear, he uttered it slow and not so sure. "That's LeRoy."

Wild fire eyes stayed locked on the door in front, the first obstacle to get out of the way. Her voice was the softest it had ever been allowed to be, no sharp edges, it was lovely. "Not for long."

Quick sure legs took a running start throwing the burning body against the door that simply couldn't take the heat. It melted away and they ran through the still burning embers, right into the lair of the devil, right into the room holding the Berry family they never knew. In that moment time froze as the most unique sort of shock seized the room and all they could do was look. The mean looking rope dropped from sinful hands and landed with a thud that echoed for ages. The men, the helpless girl simply looked at the sopping wet teens standing tall, dripping on the other side of the room.

Before the shock began to fade away and let its victims be, Santana looked at her own side, her allies, and it was a look that spoke more than any words could. Santana and Puck, the badass team and Finn on his own, made the rush forward. The broken bad boy and mischievous young girl ripped Hiram Berry off his daughter before pressing him into the wall, a sickening crack heard just like the ones he caused his daughter. Not moments after, Finn was on top of Leroy pinning him to the ground, fingers pushing him deeper, he deserved to be pushed all the way down to hell. The years of training had finally paid off, a win worth more than any football game.

There was a smaller storm within the home, thunder and lightning crashing together forgetting all about the girl that was caught in the middle. And as his eyes came to rest on the trembling form he realized why he was here, this was his time. His feet were quick, bringing him crouching down to the girl's side taking her limp hand in his and as he felt the warmth a tear found it's way out. He looked her right in the eyes and gave a gentle tug. No matter what, he would be someone she trusted, in that moment more than ever. She clumsily made her way off the floor leaning heavily on him but she didn't go to the door. She kept her hand secure in his as she walked right up to her trapped tyrant. Never had he looked so small. He lunged forward causing both hearts to stop and the hand to pull harder as Kurt let out a mind numbing shout. "Run Rachel, run!"

Run was all she ever wanted to do and for once she finally did. She let Kurt take her in his porcelain arms as they flew out of the house and into the storm that seemed calm compared to what they had left behind. The Berry men struggled silently under the teens grasps but when fighting someone more their own size it seemed they weren't so strong, so big. Quinn stood in the middle of the chaos the heavy wind of what was to be done pushing her forward. She didn't fight it, she took slow thoughtful steps, only stopping inches away from the face of Hiram, the abuser. His breath was warm against her icy skin and his undefined eyes slashed through hazel practically tearing at her soul. Trained in the art of ripping others apart in every way, until there was barely anything left. Practice makes perfect.

His lips curled in the smirks you only see on the real life murderers, the real life criminals, it was simple malice that brought his lips to the mocking smile. Mocking was all he did as he let out tainted laughter, observing the familiar face before him. "Little Quinn Fabray here to save the day? Last time we checked you were the villain of our daughter's story."

The lightning quick light of surprise that passed through her eyes didn't go unnoticed as more laughter found it's way out of the maniacal smile, strangling her. She had never hated the sound of her own name more, the fact that the man knew it terrified her more than anything else. A moment passed before she realized that was inevitable, a moment passed before she vowed she would never be as terrible as this man, a moment passed before swore hers would be name he never forgot. "Maybe I was. But you are monsters. Villains can change in the end, monsters never do.

She saw the smooth eyes harden right in front of her and before she knew it a hand found it's way right across her face. The girl wasn't a stranger to being slapped, but something about the hand rough with experience made her want to cry and be sick all at the same time. It made her wonder how many of those Rachel had received, how many it had taken before her spirit began to wither away. Santana must have been wondering the same thing because fist colliding with the mans set jaw. His eyes spoke promises of murder as he staggered back clutching the spot before Puck and Santana could get a hand on him once more.

The seething blond let the burn that was slowly spreading push her forward. Her eyes were alive, molten bronze staring right at the man who had caused it all. She came close, close enough for her chilly breath to give him goose bumps and her voice penetrate him like a knife. Her words came out slow, jagged, unrefined just as she intended. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your little girl because it seems you've forgotten how. Let's go." No movement. No one dared. Muscles tensed, ready to pounce they stayed. "Go."

For once Finn was the first to understand, they had overstayed their welcome for the night. There would be a time and place to meet these two men again, to give them what they deserved, but this wasn't it. He gave the blond a sturdy nod as he looked at the pathetic man below him. He looked deep into the eyes of the father, the man he would never let himself become and gave a simple shake of the head. With that he got up and ran right into the wicked night air. The man didn't try to get up, he curled up on the ground and his sobs sounded eerily like his daughters, they didn't stop.

The Mo hawked boy was the next to let go, his grip loosened and he understood that someone had a worse father than he ever did, that it was hard for people who weren't there to make that many mistakes. He wasn't too broken to be saved, Rachel had been one of the main things to put him back together, but was she the same? Was there enough pieces left of her to put pack together. He let the shaking man go at the same time his partner in crime did and they ran to safety together, but they didn't make it there together. The girl stopped as she found her fearless friend standing, looking at the man.

She hurried back and took the deadly cold hand in her own, making the head cheerio look at her. She spoke sweetly, softly to her friend trying to ignore the fear gnawing at her stomach, rushing her. "We need to go Q, we'll deal with them later. Rachel needs you now. " Those were the magic words to get her moving and it worked, but it wasn't long before a voice called out behind them, a voice that stopped their blood cold. "You'll regret this Quinn Fabray. You will never forget this day"

She came to a stop right at the threshold, the in between of two different worlds and turned around, looking back only long enough to say clearly, with strength "I wouldn't want to." Then they were following the boys through the unforgiving rain trying to make their way to safety, to relative safety. They ran straight ahead eyes clouded until they saw flashing lights of the van that had become familiar in so short a time. As they scurried in no one commented on their soaking conditions, no one asked questions, they let them be. They let Puck slide up right to the window and hum his favorite song. They let Finn sit down heavily and cry. They let Quinn effortlessly slide into her seat and take the shaking brunette into her arms, whispering love in her ears. They let Santana jump into the front seat and utter, with a cracking voice "Ride Mike"

His eyes looked around only seeing the dark, hopelessness. He didn't want to ask the question, to be the first of the ones waiting to speak but he had to. "Where do we go?" And he sounded so much like a lost child it hurt, he spoke in the voice of the group.

His co- pilot took a look straight ahead at the glowing window of the once inviting Berry home and the first word that came to mind fluttered out, the most comforting idea to them all. "Away"

And away is exactly where he went. They drove for hours, for miles, for as long as it took to shake the fear of the two Berry men catching them in the middle of the too dark night. There wasn't a single second the rain let up as they traveled through the back roads away from the town they all knew and all wanted to love. There were eyes wide open and others shut in a conflicted sort of slumber as the van cautiously found its way through the storm.

Of the many staring out of the window for some sort of answers Tina seemed to be the only one to see the welcoming glow in the distance, the calm in the middle of the storm. Her voice traveled around the van, almost unfamiliar to the other members of the club as she pointed out what could be their home base. "Guys up there, look."

And look they did. Curious and wary eyes latched onto the growing glow, basking in the light that seemed to travel through the heavens tears. Santana woke from her daze and turned to the cautious blond cradling the ever shaking brunette in her arms. She kept her voice soft not wanting to startle the girls. "You want to stop Q?"

She tried to fight off the biting cold that nipped at her fingers and the numbness that climbed up her legs as her tired eyes observed the slumped bodies, trumped spirits and exhausted expressions before her. She stopped on endless mocha eyes kept open by the bumps here and there and fear of the nightmares to come. Anxious fingers dug into her sides as the girl who had been a victim for so long tried to hold tight to her savior. It had all been too much. "We need to stop, but is it far enough?"

Mike chimed in from the front of the car, eyes never leaving the safety of the continuous road and fingers clinging to the stability and control of the wheel. Relief flooded through his voice as he spoke the well-needed truth. "We're off the grid here."

Trembling fingers flowed through unfamiliar brunette locks that offered a delicate comfort, warmth. Eyelids fluttered closed at the moment of relief, and for once that night the teen's voice was full of air. "Good, good."

The glow became larger and larger until it was more than a simple glimmer. Before them stood the oddest of shacks, perhaps a motel well past its glory days and it was almost ironic how fitting that was for the group. The van was hastily parked and everyone seemed to jump as the soothing melody of engine vanished leaving only the tumultuous rain. Puck was the first to jump up, opening the door to the booms and bangs of the downpour before them. "Alright, everyone out, let's go."

One by one they pushed and pulled, filing out of the van, a traveling circus of emotions they ran through the wet bullets that seemed to be chasing them, the angelic blond beauty and beaten brunette hand in hand last in line.

Teeth chattered, wet shoes hit the sidewalk as they attempted to find the entrance to their safe haven. The pair of lovers walked pinky in pinky, one had a smile that for once faltered, while the other wore her infamous scowl and seemed to huddle into herself. Old habits die hard, looking to someone else for warmth was still hard for the young woman, but words like always came easy, slick, almost as biting as the cold. "Mother of God it's cold out here."

Mercedes took one look at the broken features of the former castle, the walls up high and doors shut tight. Her voice was dripping with a hidden sort of dismay. "Looks closed."

Perfectly toned and tanned legs quickened and lengthened their stride as the cold pushed too far into her personal space, too far into her fiery spirit. The words rang clear in the storm with a frankness that the young Latina was hated and idolized for. "Then I will gladly break it the fuck open."

The lemony blond boy with delicately rounded features gave a wary roll of the eyes before pushing down on the slippery metal of the door handle, letting his heart beat a little slower as no lock kept him from pushing. "The doors are open, no need to break in."

As each teen entered filled with their own terrors a gust of warmth came to hug them and the gentle light gave each of their foreheads a kiss. The classic image of home seemed to surround them on all sides. To the right worn out, green couches stood in a huddle and a creaky old staircase led up. To the left a wall adorned with fuzzy pictures of the past was standing high, with aged pride. And directly in front was a wooden counter with a rusted bell that must have been left alone for years. Behind the counter stood a figure, putting things away, closing up shop for the night. Another human soul, outside of the group shocked them, frightened them, and offered them hope.

As the troops came home the boy turned around with what seemed like only mild surprise, like this hadn't been the first time he had wanderers in at the darkest hours of the night. His face held the clarity and the mischief of the teenage years. His murky eyes watched them all with light of simple acceptance and welcome. His mouth morphed all at once into the most classic of smiles, the kind that touched his eyes, a concerned smile. He took only seconds to speak, his words ringing with sincerity the group had only heard from each other. The sincerity of a dearest friend, the most determined enemy, and the most unlikely of homes. "Hello, I'm Sebastian. How can I help you?"


	21. The Great Escape

**Another long wait for a chapter, and I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter is worth it though, it was really interesting to write. Please review it and let me know what you think or any suggestions you may have. It's always appreciated. Enjoy!**

And here we see the true journey begin

The saving of Rachel Berry all thanks to Quinn

And a passionate love some may consider sin

A relationship many will question, most of all, the jealous boy Finn

A battle for recovery, closure, justice is what they are in

But will team Faberry win?

The dripping blond took a shaky step forward, a cold hand clutching hers, willing her not to move. Another step echoed through the silence before a tender hand fell on her shoulder with warmth so out of place it turned her around to find the source, the fire in the storm.

With a face of stone stood the second Diva in command Kurt Hummel eyes dancing with nerves. Soft lips moved and the words came out hushed and hurried. "You stay Quinn, I'll take care of it".

Quinn Fabray was the leader of the mission at hand and the idea of giving up any of the responsibility, having someone else do the work forced an eyebrow up, scared and unsure as could be, but the comforting touch on her shoulder and the strong confident eyes reassured her and she let out a simple thank you, taking her place next to the trembling girl they had started to save.

The boy took sharp strides forward ready to play his part, ready to see who he could make and ally, who he could make a friend to the group that had always needed friends more than anything. And as he came closer to the witty white smile, the musty smell, the soft looking hair and sharp looking boy, he knew a friend couldn't be too far away.

He kept his voice low, the quiet had an eerie sense of calm and he couldn't bring himself to break it. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and these are some of my friends from school. That's Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie, Quinn, and that's Rachel." As each name was said Sebastian received warm smiles, cautious hellos, pleading eyes, and a wave of worry seemed to engulf him. "We can't tell you much now. We can't really give you anything either. All we have for you is a promise and a plea, we need you to help us, we're running, but we can't run forever. We need some place to hide." The boy's youth showed in his sorrowful face as he came to terms with the situation they were in, the curve of his frown, the smoothness of his cheeks, the pale of his face. The wisdom beyond his years came through the words, the delicate but straight to the point tone, the urgency and the calm that accompanied them all at once.

The innkeeper had seen many come and go. He knew the tired smiles, the sad sighs, the nervous laughter, and the dangerous eyes. He thought he had seen it all, but this was new. This was a group, a family it seemed, and they were nothing alike. They had all run from their separate hells, he could see, but somehow they all ran to the same place. The glory days of the inn were gone, his family knew and they moved out, the inn was to be closed in a matter of months, he was to stay until it did, and he didn't mind. He ran the hiding place, the silent fortress in the night that gave strangers of every kind a place to hide from their devils. And as he took the keys out, he knew that these strangers were special. As the keys fell from his own hand to the boy that had pleaded he knew that Kurt Hummel was special. And the relief, the smile of appreciation at the unexpected shelter was one he had seen before, he saw it on every face there before him. Those smiles would always make it worth the trouble.

A thankful smile was given to the young innkeeper who only gave a nod before walking off, leaving them to divide up the rooms and make the place home.

He turned around to find an array of eyes, a beautiful rainbow of concern looking all around the room. All eyes found their way back to him, except for those dark mocha that stayed locked, watching the hazel eyed angel. "We're safe here, for now. There are three people to every room." The words seemed to put some of the teens into action as the boys parted quickly making two distinct groups. On one side of the creaky floorboard stood Finn, Sam, and Puck while the other side held Kurt, Mike, and Artie.

While the boys stood watching in their respective groups all eyes were on the girl they should have been watching long ago. The tiny brunette had delicate fingers wrapped around one of her savior's cool hands, and it was assumed the two would stay together. Rachel needed to be with Quinn and maybe Quinn needed to be with Rachel. But who else? The cheerio bent down low letting hazel and chocolate clash as she let out the softest words anyone had heard her form "Who else do you want in your room Rachel?"

The shivering stopped as the girl felt them watching her. It was what she had always wanted in more ways than one. She had always wanted someone to really see her, now she had someone who was looking right at her, people that had seen right through her. It was frightening and calming all at once. She didn't need a moment to think, to search before the name tumbled from her lips, certain, final, and wide eyes caught the chosen girl off guard. "Santana."

Not much shocked the Latina, keeper of secrets, but the teen was shocked, honored, and horrified by the decision all at once. A small, almost shy smile graced her features and her words came out strong, her fortress always guarded. "Of course Rachel." With that she squeezed the hand of the lively blond cheerio that could always make her calm, gave her a silent kiss and let go, walking to stand next to Quinn and Rachel, leaving Tina, Mercedes and Brittany together.

As the rooms were decided the mysterious boy made another appearance. His voice was cautious, ever ready to please. "I have to get going to my room soon, it's late and my parents might call to check in. I can show you the way, but before we go, is there anything else I can do for you guys?" His palms were opened up to the sky, lips sealed in a waiting gesture and eyes ready to accommodate.

Quinn took a step forward, her eyes and voice alight with simple appreciation, with awe, finding a stranger they could trust, finding someone else with good intentions in a world the teens had just found out could be so bad. "No, no we really can't thank you enough"

The smile he offered in reception of the phrase was slight, practically tortured. His tone was one of repentance; regret that one could never forget. "I've spent a lot of my time hurting others, I just figure now its time to help, and you all seem more deserving than most." The candle behind his crystal eyes seemed to flicker, but before they could watch it be taken with the wind of the past his back was to them as he lead the way to rest.

The two staircases they climbed were old, the classic start to the horror movies. With every step they creaked, moaned, with only a small flame lighting them. They went in two's a group that couldn't be broken. A few held hands as they formed a protective barrier around their heart, the pair that would carry them through the journey. Their heart stood hand in hand, the tall, pale blond and the tiny tanned brunette. After slow thoughtful steps and unknown noises they reached a small landing and the regret filled boy bid them goodnight leaving them as he went further up into the darkness.

And in dim light, the darkness they stood bickering. Puck, Finn, Mercedes stood arguing for a plan to be made that night, answers to be given right there and then. But Quinn and Santana, the true leaders, the head bitches in charge were the ones that knew best. They knew it had been too much. They saw it in the exhausted shadows, the light that played over tired, tear stricken eyes. It was time to sleep and plan tomorrow. The idea was tempting, the land of dreams called them and after minutes all resigned to figure things out in the morning.

Brittany and Santana were the first to utter their goodnights, as gentle as lovers can be. Tina and Mike came next with a soft hug. The boys passed as one down the hallway, murmuring goodbyes to their teammates, their family. The girls followed suite, each giving Rachel a simple pat on the shoulder, a sign that they were there before going. But the thoughts, the memories, the worries didn't end with the closed doors.

Finn/Puck/ Sam's Room: 

Finn took long strides across the square that they had to call home. His hands ran through anxiously, cutting his hair in half. His voice shook, the tell tale sign of how young he truly was no matter what his stature, his size, his strength. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" His eyes were wide, needing an answer.

The mohawked boy let his head fall and rest in his calloused palms, rough from work and fights far beyond his years. His voice was smoky, exhaustion bringing it down to a dangerous tone, practically helpless, something the bad boy never was. "Protecting one of our own, but God I didn't know it would be from her fathers."

Churning eyes were the first to open and the soft-spoken blond was brave enough to say what they were all thinking. It wasn't hopeful, it wasn't positive, but it was real. "The fact that it's her fathers just makes it all the more dangerous, all the more risky."

The small town bad boy looked up at that, his Mohawk not so menacing in the dark, his eyes softened by the shadows, but his voice as cutting as steel. He gave them each a look right in the eye, a silent push. "We always talked about being men. Now's our time."

For once Finn understood in no time at all. The silent push, the past night was all he needed. His nod was one of a man, with a look in his eye that no one would dare stop. He had a purpose now and nothing would get in his way. "Now's our time, to step up, make a difference."

The young blond admired the two boys, the two men around him. He admired how far they had come in the past few hours, in the past year really. He hadn't noticed the way they had all changed since joining the glee club. Change brought forth one face in particular. His eyes caught them all and the smile in his tone was foreign to the situation. "We know who we can take an example from then don't we?"

And they did. They all knew. Eyes locked, voices in sync the words came proudly off their lips. "Quinn Fabray"

Mike/ Artie/ Kurt's room:

The mostly silent boy so far had parked his wheel chair right next to the bed, wanting more than anything to go to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come, only disbelief. "I can't believe this."

The pale diva came to face them and the fear was there on his face clear as day. The fear of someone who realized the monsters were everywhere not just under the bed. His voice cracked, just like his heart had. "Rachel had her issues but she was the perfect daughter to have, she was lovable, so tiny, so endearing. How could they hit her like that?"

"That's why she was so stiff" They turned to the creaky chair and the slim boy resting on it, watching his face, a mix of horror and realization.

It was Artie that voiced the general confusion first. "What?"

The look he gave them was one of desperation. The young boy always seemed to full of life, the calmest of the bunch had been brought down with the rest of them, and that was a scary thing. "When we would dance, she would be so stiff, I thought it was just a lack of trying, but it was bruises. I should have seen, I should have known."

The rare moment of vulnerability among the boys did not go unnoticed. Boot bound feet walked over to the chair, as the diva crouched right next to the friend in despair. His stunning eyes stayed on the ground; his voice was quiet as he gave a little shake of the head. "No one could have known."

The dancer wasn't going to take that as an answer, like always he didn't miss a beat. He looked at the small room, the two boys beside him, and as he said the words they seemed to bounce off the walls, echoing. "Quinn Fabray did."

Mercedes/ Brittany/Tina's room

The three girls, different as could be, sat in a circle on the carpeted floor. Tina looked at her crossed legs, the innocence of the way she was sitting and remembered the times she had seen Rachel sit the exact same way at a glee girls slumber part or two. It couldn't have had that innocence though, that was robbed of her. More distraught than she had ever been Tina was the first to speak. "Her fathers…"

The member of the former three-part diva group shook her head as if everything could be shaken off and put away. Her amber eyes housed unshed tears as she looked up to the heavens and asked her friends, asked God. "How will she ever be able to recover from that? I mean we got her away from the immediate trouble, but what about inside?"

At first the only answer was absolute silence filled with heavy air and untold fears. The silence persisted on until a hum could be heard. A light, worry free hum. The simple tune filled the room and the diva and quiet girl looked at the creator of the hum who wore a confident little smile as she patted the floor in rhythm. She looked up baby blue eyes catching, voice as light as the summer breeze. "She'll be okay."

Incredulous, it was plain to see on the faces staring back at the heavenly cheerleader and the tone of the first to react, the first to try to understand, Tina. "How can you say that Brittany? She can't just get better."

And in the way the blond always seemed to do she gave them a look, a look many people gave her. A look that said she would take the time to understand because they couldn't on their own. Her vibrant eyes were patient, eager to please and her voice was one that stated fact, so confident in the future and the truth of it all. Her eyes wandered around the room, dropping on each of her friends now and then as she spoke. "Of course not. Rachel needs someone, just like ice cream needs sprinkles and a cherry to get better. She can't do it on her own; she needs people to help fix her, put her back together."

Mercedes simply looked down unable to believe like her hopeful counterpart. She couldn't see it that way, not yet not now. But Tina, in her common way was curious, anxious to get it and so she went along with the cheerio and she asked, "Who are Rachel's sprinkles?"

The always light hearted blond's eyes darkened for a moment, leveling each of them with a look that told them they were important, they meant something, that they needed to take it seriously. "Each one of us."

At the chance to be able to do something to change the grim future she looked up, almost afraid of the light that seemed to be radiating off of the hopeful blond. Amber eyes focused on Tina, as if getting permission to ask the last question, the most important. Permission was given and Mercedes asked low and questioning as ever, "And the cherry?"

At that the crystal eyes flickered, and were lit with a flame of mirth. A sly smile spread across the knowing girl's face and it was absolutely obvious that she knew something no one else could for a long while. Her voice danced about the room in pure joy, as if the answer should be obvious, should be celebrated. "Quinn Fabray."

Santana/ Rachel/ Quinn's room: 

The young Latina closed the door quietly, locking it because even she was afraid of the demons that could be lurking that night. She let the door be her support for a few quiet moments as she watched her life long friend and the girl that would soon be a faithful companion.

The strong blond let her shoulders drop and her icy fingers relax in the smaller girls terrified grip. Together they walked clumsily to the bed and there they stood. The girl whose secret hell had been exposed looked at the blond next to her almost lovingly. The cheerio pulled the blanket up and watched as Rachel took the cue given and cautiously let go of her fingers to lie down in the bed, shivering, afraid.

Hurried fingers took a moment to miss the comfort of the other girl's hand as they gripped at the soft blanket to cover and warm the mistreated young woman. Conditioned legs pulled as the iron lady of the Glee club, the determined blond crouched down, hazel eyes on the same level as their chocolate brown counter parts. Molten gold inspected the girl tucked underneath the covers and hesitant lips parted. Her voice was the winter wind. "You're safe now Rachel, I promise

Seemingly hollow eyes stared right back, and nothing changed on the girls face, the words couldn't change much of anything. The young girl had built a castle to hide her secrets and just because they had broken in didn't mean the walls would come down. But in Rachel Berry fashion she spoke and said something shocking. Her voice was the whispers in a storm, almost impossible to catch. "I know Quinn, I know." She had released the tiniest drawbridge, a way go get in.

Hazel eyes stopped churning in awe, a sort of amazement it seemed only Rachel Berry could bring to Quinn Fabray. Her voice was strangled, caught up in her throat. "How?"

"You're here." The simplicity, the childhood air that surrounded the words was so sweet it hurt and the smile that tugged but couldn't quite take over practically melted the frozen heart rapidly beating barely inches away.

The blond wasn't good with words and there was nothing that she could say right then. The gratitude that rarely warmed her heart was shown in the feather light kiss she laid on the tan forehead. The shaken girl was still as stone but her eyes sparked with ease and before the blond could pull away completely she heard a strained little "no" come from the broken girls mouth.

Rachel reached a warm tentative hand out to touch the pale stony cheek, as delicate as an angel's, just as flawless too. A little noise escaped as the brunette raised herself up and gave the suddenly shy blond a kiss on the cheek and the smallest of smiles. She let out a heartbreaking "Thank you Quinn Fabray" before easing herself back down and shutting her eyes tight, willing a dreamless sleep to come. The blond couldn't help the grin that spread across her face in the wake of the disaster. She didn't know why it was there, or why she suddenly felt warm all over but she didn't miss the cold, she liked it. And as he walked over to the other cheerio in the room she realized she wanted the warmth of Rachel Berry more than most anything.

As her friend came closer, smoldering eyes blew up in flames and shaky hands rubbed against one another. She spared a look at the other brunette in the room, the one that had asked for her. As the cheerio spoke her voice was low, strangled. "Oh fuck Quinn. How did you see this, how could you have possibly seen this mess."

Santana Lopez losing her classic calm scared the blond more than she cared to admit. The fact that she couldn't answer the why scared her even more. Unsure hazel eyes ran over the room, landing on the still figure in the bed that had given her warmth. "I don't know. With her it was like I saw everything, I needed to."

And as those hazel eyes came back to meet the fire she didn't see confusion. What she saw was worse. The piecing together of a puzzle, but there must have been a piece missing because smooth lips parted and a whispered question snuck into the air. "She asked for me,why would she ask for me."

"You didn't see it on her face?"

Fire rolled as eyebrows rose and frustration lit up the darkness. The Latina tamed her voice, keeping it down, but it fought to break free. "I don't read faces Quinn."

A Quinn Fabray smile was released at that, vintage, honest, on the verge of vulnerable. She gave a delicate shrug of the shoulders along with an enchanting shake of the head and even Santana fell victim to her charming spell, as her words came out delicately, each like a flower specially picked for the occasion. "You're good at protecting Santana. Maybe you don't make people feel safe all the time, but when someone knows you're on their side they feel protected. I happen to know a girl who thinks you're one of the strongest people she's ever met, she thinks you're the best protection there is."

"Who's that Q?"

A marvelous wink was given in the darkness before the name that was on the tip of everyone's tongue that night came out. "Quinn Fabray." The answer received one of the warmest smiles the Latina had to offer, surprised, so surprised the armor fell and the appreciation made it's way to her features untainted. The truly mysterious blond turned and like most Santana followed her and as both girls got into bed beside the one who had brought them all together they wondered. They wondered if they would ever sleep again. They wondered what was to come. Most of all they wondered if they had come in time.


	22. Some nights

**Thank you for all the reviews you gave me on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like the transition I'm making into more about the relationships in the story. As always, any feedback you have is appreciated and really helpful. Enjoy!**

The Gang has found an unexpected home but how long can they stay?

When they meet up with questioning parents what is there to say?

They had to go, they had to leave that was the only way

Some will disagree, and agree, hopefully others may

This is a game that only the Glee Club knows how to play

They will stay close, a family, not letting any member stray

With faith, loyalty, courage that no one will be able to sway

The dizzy blond was first to wake and find safety in the light of dawn. Her thoughts were still spinning, nightmares and dreams, a mixed cocktail that kept sleep away, one they all had that night. She watched the gentle light hit every crevice until her eyes fell on the tiny sleeping figure in the middle of the two cheerios. Hazel stayed there watching the angelic effect that took place as they glow covered every inch of tan skin. The light hum of morning was in the air, a cool breeze, and for a moment she almost forgot, for a moment she was right where she wanted to be with no strings attached.

The moment came and passed as soon as drowsy mocha eyes opened slowly adjusting to the bright of morning. Those eyes came to find her as the young brunette turned to face her and in that position they stayed, a mix of hazel and brown, unsure of what to say and what to do next. But much like her old self, Rachel was the first to speak. Her voice held too much sorrow for such a young woman and her body looked tired. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

The apologetic words caused the blond to sit up and Rachel did the same, lightly, careful not to wake the other member of the trio, careful not to hit a bruise too hard. Quinn's eyes were hard, unforgiving, and for once she didn't look away. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. That I didn't come sooner. "

Tiny tan hands grasped at the worn sheets nervously, anxiously. As a small shake of the head was given a river of brown hair cascaded down, shielding the mesmerizing face. The words were said simply, as if trying to get a lesson across. "It wasn't your job to save me, to figure all of that out."

The cheerleader waited. She waited until the silence had become too much for the teen sitting across from her and she had to look up. She waited until she saw those eyes, the clearest windows to a cloudy soul. Her shoulders rose in unison and dropped just as quickly, a shrug and airy tone. "But I did."

A small smile almost made it's way onto gentle lips, but was lost before it could complete the journey. A look of amused doubt took over the former diva's features and the words came out in a sort of sigh. "But you did."

The light of day, the warmth hitting her back, the doubtful but willing girl in front put Quinn in a rarely good mood, a shy mood, hopeful of things to come. A shy smile found her lips, but her eyes were burning and her words were promises of commitment. "And now it is my job to make sure you'll be alright."

One dark eyebrow rose along with a slight tilt of the head. "Is that a job you want?"

At first a little nod was given, but that wasn't enough, not for what she was promising, so the blond found the words that seemed right. And as she said them they sounded surprisingly simple, surprisingly wanting. "More than anything." Before the words really sunk in there was a thump that seemed to echo around the room, the silence had been broken and the blond watched as the brunette's eyes clenched, fists held onto the sheets and her whole body went rigid. Quinn was stating the obvious, she knew, but the words slipped out of her mouth "You're afraid."

The voice of the one who had helped her, eased tense eyes open, loosened nervous fingers to release the sheets and allowed the body to slump over "Yes." Her voice was tiny, no denying, it was fact and Rachel Berry had never looked so small.

And something that small didn't deserve to feel so alone, something that small didn't deserve that fear, someone that small, like Rachel Berry deserved a friend. At that notion a pale hand tentatively found the tiny tan and held it softly. Cold and warm clashed and a spark seemed to be made, a spark that scared Quinn Fabray more than anything, a spark that unsettled her hazel eyes and forced words out of her mouth. " Don't worry, we're going to make sure you don't have to be. But we need the whole group to do that. How about we wake them up?"

The curious eyes looked at the pale hand that held her. But curious turned hesitant in an instant at the suggestion. Rachel Berry had become eager to please, bendable in every way, and so she said. "Okay"

The cold hand tensed and hazel eyes froze at the hesitation. And for the first time in a while Quinn wondered if she had done something wrong. For a moment she was afraid until she realized, and upon that realization she was quick to assure the young woman beside her "I won't let them ask you anything, you don't need to tell them anything. You don't need to tell any of us anything, only if you want to, only if you feel comfortable."

Rachel let a tiny smile sneak out at that, at the unusually caring tone and overly protective demeanor her new friend was sporting. Her little hand held onto the pale one tightly and her voice was soft as velvet "You make me feel comfortable now, but I want you to stay comfortable, you shouldn't have to hear it."

The blond could practically feel her defrosted heart tearing at the words. Rachel Berry was more than any of them deserved, she always had been in a way that was hard to recognize, but here it was plain. She was bruised up and down, her mind a mental hell and she worried. She worried about the group, the ones that were never there enough. "I want to hear it, if it's something that you need heard than I'm honored to hear it, but not near Satan over there." At that they both looked at the Latina that looked ready to fight even in her sleep as she mumbled words in Spanish that were probably biting.

And in a peculiar way that made Rachel and Quinn realize why Santana was there. The restless cheerio caused the downtrodden girl to laugh and the anxious blond to smile. Santana was simply something else, another member of the group that no one could truly understand. Chocolate eyes came to focus back on the blond cheerio. "Thank you."

The strong cheerleader practically cringed at the delicate thank you she was given so lovingly. And she looked at Rachel, she looked through her and her new found heart was plain to see in her eyes, her tone was serious, not to be argued with. "Don't thank me anymore, I needed to do this. I had to." Confusion was apparent in the eyes looking back at her and words were about to accompany it but before they could Quinn was up and ready to go, lightly tugging on her companions hand and uttering a soft "Come on"

Hand in hand the girls who had been made women in their own separate ways knocked on doors, Quinn calling out to the others to get up, get ready and meet in the hall. There was the sound of chaos and sleep fading as people hurried about. Not too long after, the New Directions stood in the hall and they looked like outlaws, they looked like the rebel forces. The lack of sleep was apparent on all of them, the same clothes from yesterday mixed and matched among them, but they looked like a family.

Santana gave them the once over and said in the tone only she could muster up and get away with "You all look like hell, it's good to see you." Her classic smirk accompanied it, ignoring the rolled eyes and scoffs. It wasn't a moment before she gave Rachel a squeeze of the hand asking for leave and walked over to her love, giving her a kiss.

The creaking of stairs interrupted any conversation and soon the boy so reminiscent of young men from the past was upon them his sultry voice bouncing off the walls. "Good morning guys, I'll show you to the kitchen if you want. I can't cook for you, chores to do, but there's food and you can have the room to use." He didn't have to wait for a verbal response, the small smiles from the tired group were enough and so he continued down the stairs, a trail of teens following.

The kitchen they entered was almost like the perfect southern home. It looked absolutely sweet ready for the summer breeze to gently push it. The table was big enough to seat them all and rickety chairs could be found scattered across the room. It smelled old and musty, with fresh food cutting through. The boy was once again quickly on his way leaving the group to take care of themselves.

Finn was the first to speak with his casual questioning tone. "Anyone know how to cook?"

The pale boy in the back spoke up gently "I can, but it will take me a while for the whole group."

The dark haired cheerio standing to his left also spoke, realizing help would be needed. "I'll help, let's raid the pantry." With that she was off weaving through the people to the quiet old cooking area, surprised diva in hand.

The silence left Mike uneasy and so he spoke the word people say when expecting something more. "So…"

Mercedes countered "So..."

The rested blond let out a deep sigh, the moment of relaxation and relative normal was gone and it was time. Her voice carried a weight that simply didn't suit it. "So we need to decide what we're going to do next."

Artie knew it was too much, too much to decide in the moment. They all needed a break "Maybe we should narrow that down a bit, just to how long we're going to stay here."

Puck was the first to speak in answer to the question no one wanted resolved because they knew the safety could only last so long "We can't stay for much longer. Parents are going to be calling, all parents…" His voice faded off as his eyes found Rachel sitting so small next to Quinn.

But the sensitive blond boy didn't want any more eyes on Rachel, he wanted to give her peace so he spoke up, drawing all members attention. "He's right, we need to stay ahead in this."

The quiet voice of Tina was heard next, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sam took a look at the friends that had become more like family in such a short amount of time and he was afraid. He cared about them, more than most anyone in his life, he may have been poor, but to have them made him feel like he had more than anyone, and he couldn't lose them. " I mean we need to be the ones that decide where we end up. We need to be the ones looking for someone, we can't sit here and wait for them to look for us, stop us."

"You're right" The words were spoken with shaky confidence and people looked at first to find the source. And when they realized it was the hurt girl, the changed Rachel Berry that had spoken mouths hung in awe.

"I am?" Shock and pleasure flowed through the boy at the agreement of the girl that had brought them all together.

But there was no answer to the question, only uneasy quiet. Rachel wasn't willing to speak right then so Quinn did, for her. "Yes, you're right."

And they all needed her to say it; they needed the words to be free, so the kind boy prodded. "So…"

The strong blond took a look around the table at her friends; some were former enemies, others she had never gone as far as to realize they existed. Her voice didn't shake but a certain resistance accompanied the words. "So, we go, as soon as possible."

The Mo hawked boy who had been staring out the window suddenly spoke up in his relaxed tone. "Today's shot, looks at the sun already out and about."

He was right, they had been sitting around the table for longer than they thought, the company and comfort a sudden luxury. She didn't see the time as wasted instead she valued it. "Tomorrow, we'll stay here for rest of today, and head out early tomorrow morning. Anyone opposed?"

No hands were raised; no words of opposition filled the room. There was simply agreeable silence, peppered with content nods.

The boy confined to a wheel chair couldn't be content for long. He was always a step ahead, he always though of more, it's why he made such a good director. "But where do we go tomorrow?"

It was then that the most unholy part of the trinity walked up behind her lover's chair with two plates in hand. Her voice was almost tired, a bit less heat than usual. But Quinn picked up on the look she received. "Eat first, we'll talk about that later."

Pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, vegetables and salads were placed along the table. It was a feast like one the warriors would eat in celebration. The food awoke the teenager in them all as they ate more than seemed possible. Some ate in silence, the focus on the home-style food while others talked lightly the way kids do.

As the fiery young girl put down a plate to his side the notorious bad boy felt compelled to speak. He wore his classic smirk and his tone was alight with the humor he loved most. "Who knew Santana Lopez could cook like this, maybe she would make a good house wife, after being tamed of course."

The stare that simply held death was what he received and a sharp reprimand, mixed of course with a threat. "You know what Puckerman-" but before the harsh words could be uttered the young girl received a light kiss on the cheek from the girl that she called her own. The kiss stopped her sharp words, her sharp thoughts, and she was gone. She was gone from the world and simply in the one of love.

Kurt's light voice broke through the odd turn of events, indignant. "I was also responsible for the food thank you very much"

Mercedes gave her fellow diva a slight shake of the head, dubious "Kurt, please, is that supposed to bring on the same surprise?"

The boy tried to keep composure as he let out a simple one liner in his style "No but perhaps a bit of appreciation"

At that his gossip partner, fashion forward friend, power house singer had to let out a hardy laugh before smiling and saying as sweetly as possible. "Well thank you very much for the lovely meal."

At that his endearing smile took hold. "My pleasure, I'm sorry there isn't much vegan friendly Rachel, we did the best with what there was." Just the girl's name being released into the soft breeze brought everyone back into focus.

Her voice broke, but with gratitude not fear, not pain. She was surprised. "You remembered

"Of course we did" More surprise took the group at the quick answer. The quick answer from none other than Santana Lopez.

Rachel had seen a lot, but she wasn't immune to surprise. The words from her new found friend seemed to make her truly wonder. "I didn't even know that you knew."

A humble shrug of the shoulders was given and in a most sensitive, thoughtful tone she answered. "Neither did I, not until I thought, I don't think I ever thought about it much before, thought about you much before." She finished with a look right in the eye, a look of remorseful flames burning with the guilt of her past.

But true to Rachel's nature she gave a quick shake of the head because she knew more than anyone the past had to be put to rest. "The past is the past. Now is different. Thank you, thank you all for thinking of me now." Her gratitude hit them like a wave and they felt it, deep down, they all felt it.

Mike was the first to recover from the unexpected emotion. He looked at the girl that had given them all a purpose, had helped to really bring together the club they called home. "You've always thought of us."

Tina nodded at her lover's words. "It was time we returned the favor."

Santana was the next to speak, she was bad but she was loyal. She gave credit where credit was due. The look in her friend's eyes as she watched the little brunette. It was special, it was something else. So with a light smile she said airily. "And it's Quinn you have to thank really, she saw it first."

The blond's pale cheeks flooded with a beautiful crimson as she was acknowledged. She let out a shy and muffled "No"

But the brunette that knew who had really seen her first, the brunette remembered the encounter in the bathroom that seemed so long ago, the brunette remembered Quinn seeing her bruises, she remembered. The small tan hand took slim pale fingers in her own; her voice was soft, eyes melting. "Yes and I appreciate it. You."

Before the shaky blond could turn completely into a tomato Puck felt the need to interrupt the quiet exchange. "I appreciate food." And the laughter that only kids can make filled the room.

Brittany spoke up suddenly, catching on. Her voice was like the sun, so pleasantly warm. "I appreciate cats, and love." Her eyes danced over them all landing on her tall brunette. It was endearing in a way only Brittany could truly produce.

"I appreciate all of you guys" Those nostalgic words came from none other than Finn Hudson as he grabbed the glee members closest to him and pulled them tight. Laughter erupted accompanied by wondrous smiles and that set the tone. The light tone that allowed them to finish the meal in peace, but peace seemed to be temporary for the group.

It was the ever-pressing, outspoken diva that broke the silence. And Mercedes spoke the words that everyone had tried to push to the back of their minds. "Not to bring up a dark horse, but where are we going to go after this?"

A sharp noise echoed around the room as the fork fell from Santana's suddenly limp hand. Her eyes met soothing hazel, allowing her to answer quietly. "We have a place in mind"

It sounded so definite that it scared the newly responsible blond. She wanted to lead them, not decide for the teens. Her heart picked up speed as she added hastily "Unless any of you want to be dropped off at your parents house first, we can do that." The unexpected words earned a grudging nod from Santana, the reason plain to see.

"We're a group now, a real group now, we can't just split up." It was Kurt who had spoken with authority, sincerity, such gravity that seemed far beyond his years. His eyes seemed to sparkle with the passion that was holed up in his tiny body.

Fork and knife still in hand the far too tall athlete gave a shake of the head and his signature witty smile. His tone was light, joking just like him. "Never mind group, my parents would beat me for leaving and not checking in." He had done it again; the words slipped into the air and seemed to steal up everyone's breath as they looked at the boy incredulously. His utensils dropped along with his smile as he realized the words that he had let out into the world and his apologies were rushed directed right at the girl that was stone still.

Brown eyes leveled with his and they seemed almost empty. Dark pits that led to nothing and that scared him. It scared him almost as much as the eerily calm tone she used in consoling him, so put together. "Its okay Finn." And with those obligatory words she walked out with a cold grace.

When Rachel Berry left the room so did any warmth, it had become oddly cool. Even the heated anger some had couldn't warm it up. Artie's hands flew up to his face as he gave a tired sigh. "What an idiot."

Even the boy's half brother couldn't help the anger that seeped into his words. "Are you kidding me Finn?"

But those weren't the people he needed to be afraid of and Finn knew that. So when he finally lifted his heavy head off of the table he looked right at molten hazel eyes with hell waiting for him. Quinn Fabray was a force to be reckoned with. And as her mouth opened, her body tensed, he was afraid. Her words came out quiet, nowhere near a shout, so quiet they had to strain to hear them. "Finn at some point you need to grow up. Think about what you say. Think in general. We know you didn't mean it like that, we understand, but sometimes people get tired of understanding. Don't you think that Rachel is at this point?" As the last words were uttered the anger faded and disappointment was all that was left. With that she left, she walked out the door to find the girl who needed her.

"I'm sorry" It was a mournful cry, sincere in every way, but not enough, not nearly enough.

"Oh you're going to be sorry" With those fighting words the death bent Latina was out of her chair and poised to attack, but the club knew her by then. Chairs were knocked over as others rushed to grab her and Finn hid.

The blond found who she was looking for in the girl standing in the little corner, shaking slightly. She approached her slowly, tentative at best. Her voice was soft, almost trying to touch the other. "Are you okay?"

Hardened eyes looked up to meet anxious hazel. Her voice was neat, polite, but so cold, so cold Quinn could feel it bite. "I'm fine Quinn"

Hazel eyes had seen the soul behind those brown. Quinn Fabray had cracked into the warm Rachel, the old Rachel she had never come to appreciate and she didn't want this. She didn't want the formal, cutting words. So she gave a quick shake of the head and came face to face with her small counterpart. "That was a stupid thing to ask"

The cold breaths hit tanned cheeks lightly. The words were so young, so critical and she couldn't help but look up with a little smile. "No, it wasn't. It was natural, just like it was for Finn."

And the blond couldn't understand how Rachel could accept all the wrongs done to her, how Rachel could understand and accept others so well. She would never be able to understand and that was part of something that drew her into Rachel. "He needs to grow up."

This time it was Rachel that moved, away from Quinn to sit on the arm of the worn out couch, the pressure of standing becoming too much. As the athletic body turned to face her and hazel and brown found each other once again she let out a slight sigh. Her voice seemed regretful, almost sorry. "He has, seeing all this, doing all this, you've all grown up too much. I know

The words seemed to float around the space and the blond didn't like it. She didn't like having that much in between them, so she came closer. She kept walking until she could feel soft breaths hit her and see the brown eyes widen. She took a moment to look down, seeing tiny feet dangle unable to touch the floor. "I think that we needed to"

The brunette cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes for a simple moment. She opened them again, curious. "You think so?"

A pale hand reached out, no longer so hesitant to take hold of the resting tanned one. She gave it a reassuring squeeze before taking a big breath and nodding. Her voice was soft but so sincere, so sincere it seemed to cut through everything. "Yeah, I do."

Rachel opened her mouth with a little light in her eye that excited the blond looking right at her, but her mouth was abruptly closed and a light shake of the head was given along with a secret sort of smile. It seems she opted to say something else instead. "We should go back, before Santana kills Finn."

The blond couldn't help but drop her head a bit at the disappointment of words that never were and that only helped to produce a small bit of laughter from the girl in front. Her voice was a bit disappointed but agreeable nonetheless. "Yes, yes."

Quinn was expecting the odd sense of cold that overcame her when her hand was alone, but it never happened. The warmth of Rachel Berry stayed as they walked together hand in hand, back to the room of their friends. The two girls didn't receive the expected odd looks. It was endearing glances they received, and guilty from Finn. His voice held pure misery as he tried to take back his words with another apology. "Rachel I'm really sorry"

But the hurt girl stopped him not wanting to hear it, because she knew deep down Finn was good. He had hurt her, yes, but she knew him, it wasn't the man he would be. "Finn, I understand, I do."

At the sincerity he let loose a crooked smile that most couldn't help but adore. His words came tumbling out sloppy and young, eyes adoring the girl in front of him. "You always do, it's what I love about you"

Rachel gave him a tiny smile in return for the kind words that had truly touched her. Kind words used to be rare, now they seemed endless and she was thankful for that. Others on the other hand didn't seem to be so thankful. Finn received many a hateful look from his friends, and the worst from Quinn Fabray.

Hazel eyes were livid, a quiet fire burning in them as she stared at the boy hard. Her jaw was tensed, body unmoving as she spoke one rigid word. "Well…"

No one knew what to say, not even the lovable Brittany had a random word for the moment. So of course it was the ever-truthful Latina that was there to loudly tell it how it was. "This is awkward" The giggle that seemed to erupt from the tiny brunette's mouth was infectious and soon the laughter had spread to all of them except for the head cheerio who only let a smile loose, still focused on her target as Santana looked very proud to have started the good mood.

As the laughter died a stifled yawn was heard from Kurt's end of the table. The boy took a moment before saying "I think I'm going to go up to the room."

There was general agreement among the clan, it was getting darker outside and they needed a good night's sleep. Some stayed behind to make tea to bring up while others went right to sleep after saying their goodnights. The night seemed short for most as morning came upon them quickly.

There was a light drizzle outside and they heard it pitter patter on the roof. Just a few days prior when they accomplished their mission it had been raining, now it was lighter, it was a good sign. And as they gathered at the head of the stairs in a messy circle, cautious eyes meeting positive was what they needed.

For once it was Rachel Berry who spoke first in the group setting. Her voice seemed so small, barely heard over the rain and quick breaths, but they all understood. She looked right up at Quinn, her eyes full of innocence she hadn't had in a while. "Time to go?"

Hazel eyes leveled the whole group with a timid look, getting assurance back. She gave a tiny nod and softly agreed. "Time to go."

The group trickled down the stairs, Kurt in the front already talking to Sebastian by the time everyone else had gathered. And when they had Quinn came up and the inn keep turned to her with his ever-present smile. "I have some food for you to bring on your way back." Sam, Finn, and Puck were called over to take the over flowing crate and after uttering thank you's and goodbye's they went to put it in the truck and start the car.

Quinn looked around at the aging place that they had been able to call home even for a short while. Her voice held the gratitude that Sebastian lived for and loved. "Thank you Sebastian, for everything, you don't know how much you've helped."

He shook his head slightly, gelled hair moving with it. His eyes were shining, practically sparkling with the life of the guests he had taken in for the past days. His voice was light, with a tinge of sadness at seeing them go. "No, thank you. Good luck, maybe I'll see you guys around." With that he gave an almost knowing wink and watched them file out one by one, and in some cases two by two. He hadn't learned most of their names, and he liked it. He watched Kurt walk out alone head held high. The seemingly perfect Asian couple walked out together, close. Next were the Latina and her taller counter part departing with giggles and adoring looks. The boy in the wheelchair was pushed by a diva to be. The last to walk out was the most interesting to the boy. The tall, athletic, near perfect blond known as Quinn Fabray, the leader of the group hand in hand with the tan, tiny, loving girl who was the one that must have brought them all together. Oh it was quite the pair.


	23. Take Me Home

**Hello all it has been a while with no update and I'm sorry. Writing this chapter and trying to explain what was done to Rachel was harder than I thought it would be and I hade some major writers block. I hope you like it and take some time to review and tell me what you think of it. **

To the old secluded inn and caring boy they had said adieu

Where they were going only a few of them knew

They hoped that the next destination could cause a break through

Everything was up in the air, what was there to do

They had grown quite close, traveling as a crew

They stuck with each other, love, trust and fear had become their glue

With bouts of laughter, tears and assuring touches time simply flew

They needed help, a plan, somewhere to go this was all very true

And perhaps they could find all this in a woman named Sue

For some reason the white shingled house was familiar to them all. It was famous, notorious the home of their biggest enemy and secret friend. So of course the incredulous looks, the puzzled frowns were all appropriate in the moment as the kids stood on the front lawn facing the home.

Mikes voice wavered unsure as to if he could be correct; this was the house he had heard about, the house of the woman who had tortured them for years. "You brought us to Sue Sylvester's house?" His curious eyes were directed at Quinn who could only remain stoic and silent

The next words were a bit harsher, a bit more accusing. Fitting as they came from the angry looking wild child with a Mohawk. "Are you insane?" His dark eyes held no curiosity, no animosity, simply angered disbelief, but those met no response from cold hazel. Silence hung in the air with the sting of the words.

The silence couldn't stay forever and the young Latina couldn't take the implications. Her wild fire eyes, the flames came head to head with Puck's matching them if not defeating and her voice was strained, strict, and held knowledge that no one else seemed to have. "You don't really know this woman, but we do. She's one of the strongest people in this god-forsaken town. Maybe she's not always nice, but to have her on your side is to win." The group realized her words were lined with a rare tone of admiration; the girl who only seemed to rely on herself admired the tormentor.

"How would you know?" Finn hadn't spoken much but it seemed he couldn't hold it in any longer and his disbelief came flooding out.

The question softened her tone, calmed her uneasy eyes and made her sound almost loving, almost happy. "Because, she stands up for what's right when she knows it needs standing up for. The glee club never needed her to stand up, we were strong enough, but when we weren't she had our back. You never knew, you never saw."

A scoff echoed through the streets as Puck rolled his rebellious eyes. He couldn't look right at the girl for fear of being burned but his voice rang out loud and clear. "I think this is bogus."

The two were stubborn and they knew that more than anyone. Instead of answering, letting the flames consume the situation she gave a sharp turn of the head as those smoldering eyes landed on the small girl to Quinn's side. Her voice was softened at the edges, trying it's hardest not to sounds too cutting. "What do you think Rachel?"

The girl's head slowly came up, hollow eyes unafraid of meeting the flames, she almost liked the burn. She gave a painful shrug of the soldiers her voice alight with a faith in her newfound friends. She talked only to the source of the heat in the moment, the Latina that seemed ready to explode. "I think that I trust you and it's worth a try."

A sense of surprise dampened the flames as they stared back at chocolaty hollows, searching. Before the tiny content grin could fully form on Santana's coveted lips her male counterpart spoke up with far too much force and innuendo. "When did you start trusting her?"

Rachel knew what someone looked like when they felt pain, whether it be physical or mental, after all she had felt it herself. The slight cringe that washed over Santana's face, the light that left her eyes and the dampened smile told all. Even she could be hurt, especially her. The tiny girl kept her eyes on the two in front as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Quinn Fabray ready to rescue. But at the moment the words were pouring out and she didn't need a savior just yet. "When she pulled my father off me before he could beat me half to death. That kind of thing builds trust."

The brutal truth of the words hit them all and stunned silence was soon to follow. In that moment they all saw Rachel Berry at her strongest moment, not needing anyone to defend her. In that moment they realized she was strongest while standing up for those in need, for the hurt, the misunderstood. In that moment they saw Rachel Berry for who she was and might never be again.

With determined eyes surveying the house in front Artie gave a half hearted shrug, but his voice seemed light. Ready for an adult to help. "Well then I guess it's worth a try"

Standing behind him Kurt nodded once, slow and careful. Much like he always did, in one line he spoke, what they realized was the honest truth. "It can't get much worse."

The boy was used to being defeated, but he didn't mind as much with this group. He didn't like being put in place, but he had come to accept that they didn't put anyone in a place here, they gave them a place and told them the truth of things. The truth was they needed someone, and Sue Sylvester could be quite the driving force. With annoyed acceptance he spoke hurriedly as he looked around. "Fine, let's move then. Get off the street and out of sight."

They walked up quietly to the front door and the echoing knock was answered with a hesitant smile at the open door. Santana Brittany and Quinn must have been familiar to the woman as the smile got a little larger only stopping upon noticing the large group behind them. A few Spanish words were exchanged between the young Latina and the seasoned Spanish woman. Not long after the door opened and the kids were shown to the white, well kept living room wallpapered with trophies and certificates. They kindly asked if the old woman could summon Sue and she said she would try. With Sue that's all you could ever really do.

As always Sue walked in head high, mouth set, eyes set and ready to attack. She looked with a distant fondness at her three best cheerios before a questioning grimace broke free at the rest of the outcasts that had accumulated in her home. "Q, to what do I owe a visit from the run away misfits of McKinley high school at this time of day?"

And at once they knew they were being looked for, of course. It wasn't a surprise but heartbeats quickened, worried. Quinn quietly got up from her seat followed by cautious eyes and walked over to Sue whispering in her ear so only the woman who had heard it all could listen. Wild eyes flitted over the group before resting on the face of Rachel Berry with sympathy, a sadness mixed with awe that seemed impossible from the one and only Sue Sylvester.

She spoke and for once her voice was soft, almost gentle as an odd sense of realization washed over here mingled with disbelief. "Never did I Sue Sylvester think a day like this would come. But trust me it will never come again. If I'm going to make that happen I need to talk to Rachel." The story had to be told sooner or later and so she stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the woman with Quinn following closely until Sue added one fatal word "alone."

The young women froze. It was Rachel who spoke for them quietly. "We'll talk. But I think this has started the days of me not being alone anymore. I need Quinn to come with me."

It was reason enough and in the instant Sylvester accepted it silently. No jokes were made, wisecracks about a future relationship because maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After what she heard the world could use a little bit more love, especially for Rachel Berry. "Okay you two follow me. The rest of you just sit tight, I can't believe I'm about to say this but you're welcome to food and the TV." The teens couldn't believe it either as they relaxed into chairs and soaked in the comfort of a home with no strings attached.

The three walked through what seemed like a never-ending hallway until they reached what must have been the real life chamber of secrets. It was a small room with little knick-knacks all around and in the middle a couch big enough for three facing a dark wooden chair. It felt so closed; suffocating enough to hold any secret and it was terrifying. While the pale-faced beauty and darker skinned diva stood hesitant at the door the coach sat down on the chair and motioned for them to take the couch. That they did, sitting close enough to feel the comfort of having someone, but far enough to leave room for the truth.

Sue wouldn't let the silence linger for long and soon an unfamiliar caring voice filled the tiny room up. "I can help you but Quinn doesn't know much and to protect you from your…fathers…we need to know everything, if you can tell me, us." For once she seemed unsure, afraid of pushing someone too far.

The girl who many had now come to classify as broken gave a brief nod with closed, fingers clenched ready to go on. But the darkness wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be, as it used to be, she needed light. So she opened her eyes and she found the churning hazel that looked almost as nauseous as she felt. She found her anchor in those eyes and safety in the woman sitting in the wooden chair and so she began. She had always been told talking about it was the first step to recovery, but she wasn't sure. Her first step was Glee.

Her voice was empty though, as if she was talking about another girl, narrating her story, practically in third person, and it was a grim tale that she painted.

Rachel Berry didn't know why it had started but she new when, a year ago after a big fight her fathers had. Hiram Berry stormed into her room in the middle of the night. She opened sleepy eyes and she saw Hiram Berry in that moment not her daddy. Her daddy didn't have that rigid posture with eyes colder than ice. He told her to get up and she was almost afraid so she did, ready to come to him and ask what was going on. He came to her though, hard and fast pushing her up against a wall. He kept pushing as the wall dug into her back deaf to her cries of pain. She could feel his breath hitting her face, fast and heavy and his eyes looked her over, frostbite. Then he spoke again. With a voice as icy as those eyes but a bit more questioning. And the words he said to her she would never forget. They chilled her to the core and burned through her all at the same time. "You love me right Rachel, you love me?" And the girl didn't understand, of course she loved him. He was her daddy, he was hers and she was his. "Of course". She said it quietly, with the innocence of a child.

And suddenly her words switched to first person. Ready to relive the moment in that terrifying place. Vivid memories were recounted as her voice broke barely above a whisper. "But I guess that wasn't enough because, he said you're going to show me. And I didn't know what he meant. My dad came in then, Leroy and he told daddy to leave, to cool off, but then Hiram looked at him with those eyes and told him to get out. He hesitated for a while, I guess wondering if I was worth it. But like a lot of others he realized that I wasn't, I wasn't worth it and he walked out head down. I'd never seen my dad walk with his head down. That day held a lot of firsts for me." Her eyes were ablaze with unshed tears and nightmares grabbing at her, trying to bring her back to that moment that time and that place.

Her eyes iced over as she let them take her. Quinn and Sue saw in her rigid posture and robotic voice she had gone back to that place. She wasn't with them anymore. Still she went on. "He made me show him, he did. He touched me, he touched me everywhere and it didn't matter what I said or how much I cried because he wouldn't stop. His hands were like fire on my body and the only relief from that fire was when he took a step back."

"I thought he was done, but he wasn't even close. He took his clothes off and he came up to me slowly. He told me he loved me, that daddy loved me and he went in me that was my first time and it felt like he was ripping me in half. He moved fast and harsh and I could hear him grunt, like he was enjoying it. I shouted, I pushed at him. I tried to save myself but it wasn't enough, I wasn't. When he was done he left me there, he just got up, took his clothes and walked out. Like nothing even happened."

Sue's eyes had gone wide and her mouth was dry as she swallowed hard trying to keep the vile information down. She didn't want to know but she had to ask. "Was that it?"

"No, oh god no. Whenever my dad was away he would come in and ask the same question, and give the same command. Show me. And I would, I would try to show him how much I loved him, but it was never enough. He never went in me again though and I felt lucky for that. He would kick me, push me, hit me, scream, but he never went in me again. Sometimes when LeRoy was there he would hold me down while I cried. He would never look at me though, never. He would just wait until it was over and walk out. They would always just walk out and pretend like it never happened. I didn't know it before, but I must have gotten my acting skills from them. I've only seen one person pretend better than them."

Then the words stopped, but she wasn't done just yet. She stood, she stood and slowly she took off her shirt exposing Sue to something she never wanted to see and Quinn to what she had begun to see in the bathroom. Midnight purple seemed to be intertwined with her skin, dirty yellow touches throughout. It was a rainbow of the painful process of bruising, breaking. Her arms, her collarbone, her ribs, no part was untouched by the ungodly color. It seemed to penetrate her entire being and she simply stood there. She stood there cold and empty airing the bruises that had been covered for so long.

Hazel eyes were amplified by the unshed tears that would betray her stoic look. But if the tears weren't enough the crack in her voice, the far too cold calm was. "You never told anyone, you never said a word."

The quiet voice of her savior was able to pull Rachel from the memory and bring her back to the quiet room. Hurriedly she put the shirt back on and sat down. She shook, she shook until she connected with molten gold eyes before continuing. "I was embarrassed Quinn, I was scared. My mother didn't want me and my dads were all I knew. I loved him more than anything, I had to show him, but he never believed me and if I told he never would. I wasn't good enough for my dads, I tried to show my love through school and singing and not telling but it wasn't enough and I needed them"

The girl's pale frame trembled as her voice rose out of control; her well bottled anger began to leak. "Rachel you didn't deserve that, you didn't need that."

The brunette matched her blond counterpart in volume but not in tone. She wasn't angry she was sad, she was sad and tired. Exasperation seemed to fill her. "Quinn I thought that no one else cared about me. And you know what no one did. I needed someone to love me and my daddy did, all I had to do was keep quiet and show him that I loved him. I didn't have you back then Quinn."

The words hit exactly where the brunette knew they would and the angelic blond crumbled at the truth that she would never be able to undo. She let a moment of silence to pass, to calm herself. Her voice came back softened. "What do you think now?"

Glistening mocha eyes looked down at nervous hands. She said it quietly, so unsure. "I think maybe I don't need them. I think the whole glee club risked a lot to come help me and maybe they care. Maybe someone opened their eyes and they really saw me. And I hope that you see me."

The antsy blond stood at this ready to declare anything to make the girl she had saved sure. Her hazel eyes were set in stone and she stood defiant. Her voice boomed in the small space as she looked down at the girl in question, passion allowing her to forget the presence of Sue entirely. "You don't need your fathers love if you have to be hurt like that to get it, you don't because-"

Before she could finish a warm hand grabbed hers pulling her back to a sitting position as steady words cut her off. "Because I have you now. And the Glee club. And I'm not so afraid." And it was like that they stayed, eyes locked trying to convey messages and comfort that no words could.

Sue watched the two girls in amazement. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry each seemed to be unstoppable forces, and what would happen when they met? It could be beautiful or disastrous, they would see in time, but not right now.

She cleared her throat loud enough to have both pairs of eyes on her before proceeding. "Rachel, you've been through more than I knew and I'm sorry for adding to that pain. But now I'm here to get you justice. You came to the right woman. I know lawyers, and this is something that needs to be dealt with in court. Are you okay with that?"

The former diva didn't want to think about. It. She didn't want to think about life without her fathers, a life forever changed. But maybe a change is exactly what she needed. She had to see. She wasn't afraid of the risk; she didn't have much to lose. "Yes, I think so."

With that agreement Sue was ready to move, ready to act. "Alright I need to ask your whole clan a question or two before I can start making calls."

The three stood then thankful to have found one another and in that way they walked. They walked into the room to see small smiles and playful banter that was a welcome change that didn't stay for long. At their entrance a slow silence came as wandering eyes settled on the three women before them.

The head coach spoke honest praise, a voice so genuine it almost seemed out of place. Eyes so commending it almost hurt. "You've all done a very brave thing, you've done something to be proud of"

The praise seemed to hit them all differently. Some pale cheeks flooded with red, others lowered their eyes to the ground, some looked in awe filled with a different sense of pride in finally having done something to make Sue understand and believe in them. But Santana as humble as ever spoke up quietly. "It was Q, it was Q" The statement received various nods and as Sue's eyes found hazel a shake of the head was given. And to her modest head cheerio she let out a small smile before turning back to the group.

Her voice came out ringing clear. It was almost like seeing Quinn Fabray in a matter of years, with more wisdom, power and experience than she had now. It was terrifying but beautiful. Her eyes made contact with each and every one and they all understood. "Perhaps Quinn started it but you are all going to need to finish this. This is something that is going to the courts; something that will be a long and nasty trial and some if not all of you will be questioned having to relive bad memories. It's going to be hard to bring this girl justice and we need to know right now if you are willing to keep going. If not I understand and Rachel does too, just walk out the door and we'll keep you updated and keep you out of it as much as possible."

Much like at the beginning of their journey they waited in silence looking to see if anyone would abandon the Titanic they seemed to be on. They were destined for pain and heartache, but for a better future. Seconds ticked by slowly until there was a rush of air and Santana Lopez was standing up ready to move. The shock played clearly on every face as their key player poised to leave.

Like always the Latina had them fooled as she walked swiftly to her mentor, her best friend and the one she had helped to save. She took the tiny hand in her own and without a word they were each standing, taking a hand they may have never held before and squeezing tight. It was all Sue could do to keep from commenting on the cliché nature of this movement, but she realized now was not the time and a roll of the eyes would have to suffice.

Artie's low and comforting voice was the first to cut through the persistent silence. He spoke a vow his eyes resting on the girls that had brought them together "We're here to stay."

His soulful counterpart was next to speak, addressing her former fellow diva, amber eyes warming "We started this and now it is time to finish it."

The delicate but unbreakable boy spoke next, his piercing eyes alight. His voice was the perfect pitch, the perfect tone as he said with determination. "For Rachel"

A shout went up. The voices of rebellious teens with a new found cause, hurt kids with new found hope, stoic young men and women with new found respect, lost souls who had found their way, flew through every crack and every corner. In that moment the whole world should have heard their voices in a harmony more beautiful than anything they could have planned. Did you hear it? The shout. The shout that went up for Rachel Berry.

**I hope you liked it, Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Safe and Sound

**The reviews on the last chapter really helped me push this one out. To all those reviewing each update and hanging with me thank you so much and to new readers thanks for taking a chance on the story it means so much. If you like it or if you don't, drop by and leave me a review to tell me, follow the story to keep track of what happens and Enjoy!**

Had an enemy of the past become a friend to save the day?

The group hoped this would soon be something, for sure, they could say

The running game wasn't fun for anyone to play

They had done everything to stop it, some would wish and others would pray

The tired teens needed a home, a safe place in which to stay

The only way to attain this, they knew, was sending Rachel's fathers away

To do this, her family, Miss Berry would have to betray

And to the courts, the truth is what the newfound community must convey

Each and every one of them knew that this had to happen without delay

After the echoes of the passionate cry died down Sue left the group to make calls to contacts that might just save them. The teens held their breath and listened to the low murmurs on the other end of the door for what seemed like ever. Not soon enough the door opened and Sue walked in with eyes aggressive as ever.

Her voice rang clear and cracked, it was the smallest slip but it hit home with every person there. "I'm honestly a bit flattered that you all came to me first with this, it means more than any of these trophies. But I think that it's time we inform your parents. Do you agree?" For once she really wanted to know what they thought.

The group was hesitant. The idea of home, a parent coming to make sure everything was okay was tempting for the first time in a long time. But it was also terrifying. This battle being taken out of their commander's hand was a haunting thought. Artie spoke first, so confident and so sure. " I think it's a good idea."

The pale and suddenly small looking boy to his right hugged himself tight with his eyes closed, his voice was so tiny in the filled room, afraid of sounding selfish, afraid of sounding scared. "Yeah I could really use my Dad." Hesitant nods of agreement followed and the idea of family, even the broken ones filled the air. To one girl, To Rachel Berry it was suffocating.

But Sue noticed, she always did. She saw the girl shrink into herself, the girl that thought she was alone once again. Sue noticed someone else notice. She saw the pale hand grab hold of the tiny tan one, keeping the girl here for now and hopefully forever on. A small smile was allowed to overcome her for but a moment before she spoke. "Alright I'll start making calls and have them meet up here. "

The blond took a hesitant step forward, unwillingly volunteering to help deal with the parental madness that was sure to come. "Do you need some help with that?"

The tension was clear on the teen's face and Sue couldn't put any of them through that difficulty. She would have to take control and rein the parents in first, before they could get to the kids. "No Q, you guys wait down here. I'll greet them and tell them what's going on so they don't overwhelm you. You guys go wait downstairs.

The collected teen didn't let the favor pass and the words she uttered were soft and sincere. "Thanks Miss. Sylvester" She received an almost smile from the woman who was thought to keep a permanent grimace. It was permission to go and with that Quinn Fabray, Commander in Chief of the rag tag group led the kids down the winding stairs to their storm shelter, Sue Sylvester's basement

There they waited. Eyes glowed in the dim light and words slipped through the tension filled silence. It felt like hours had passed as they kept time with the sounds of Sue's strides hitting the wooden floor. The troops had just settled into the rhythm when new sounds were introduced.

Slamming of doors. Yelling. Anxious feet moving throughout the house. The kids heard an army on the floor above, a search party that had finally come to find them and they waited. They waited as they heard Sue's commanding call. They waited as the parents sat and silence was achieved. Some paced quietly as mice walking across the floor. Others chose to close their eyes and simply sit. Some held hands wile others told jokes. They all waited as the story of Mission Save Berry was told, as Sue Sylvester relayed the tale none of them would ever be able to forget.

The door opened and the light that poured in illuminated rigid postures, surprised eyes and tentative glances. Her voice was soft, foreign "Sue would like you all to come up" Together they walked in a steady line and together they stood keeping their heads down. Each one took their own time to find their parents sitting uneasily on the opposite side of the room with wanting eyes and in that moment they relayed a message. Together was the way they needed to stay, maybe not forever, but for now.

It was Burt Hummel who chose to speak first as he looked carefully at the son he had been searching for. Kurt hadn't changed but he felt different, like he had aged one hundred years in the few days, like he had become a part of something that wouldn't be the same without him, that he wouldn't be the same without. It was a nightmare, Burt knew as soon as the story was told, but among the nightmare they had formed the dream team. "I think it's safest for them to stay together, the Berry men might come and try to find them and if they are all in a group it's more protection"

Mike's dad spoke next as he sat rigidly on a couch hand clutching his wife's tight, he noticed it was much like the way Mike held Tina's at the moment. "I agree, the Berry men haven't said a word about this to any of us, we called and they said they had no idea. They cant be trusted" He turned his eyes to Rachel an apology burning throughout but she gave a simple nod of acceptance.

Mercedes' mother was the next to chime in, not objecting but trying to make it happen. "Can we just leave our kids like that, shouldn't we be with them now?"

It was the innocent blond boy's mother who took the next turn with a meek voice as she watched her son, as she watched the group that had rallied around Rachel Berry. The dream team had to stay together, but how. "It's a big group where are we going to find the room to keep them?"

In that instant hesitant hazel eyes met cautious blue and for once there was an instant understanding between the mother and daughter. There was love among the pride in those eyes, there was fear of loss, the first honest fear she had seen since her father left, the first love she had ever seen. Her mother had missed her, truly. She had been worried and as royal blue focused on the tiny brunette to her daughter's side another realization was made. She was not only worried for her daughter, but worried for Rachel Berry. And it was then that Judy Fabray chose to speak in her quietly confident tone. "My house is big enough to fit an army and it's been so empty, I wouldn't mind some life in it, and what better than teenagers to bring life to a home?"

The innocent cheerio's mother spoke up with eyes that sparkled at the moment, at the sentiment of it all. This group of kids had come together almost as if in a dream, and now together the families stood, offering homes, care, time and heart. "We can't ask you to do that, it's too much."

Sharp eyes scanned the teens and were once again caught on the mind numbing hazel that stood out of the crowd. A strange smile adorned her collected features before disappearing. "I think it's something I need to do. And every day you can all come over for dinner so it's not too much time apart, and we can talk about what's going on. I think it's for the best."

Further arguments could have been made but the parents saw the light smiles on the children's faces, the hands squeezed at the tiny victory, the darkened eyes that had let some light in. The parents agreed.

"Thank you Miss Fabray, so it's agreed. Police will be coming tomorrow to do some questioning. For now I think it's best if the kids go home get their stuff and then meet up at the Fabray house" She ended with a nod and what happened next she couldn't have predicted. In a wave to get to their parents, all stopped for a simple moment to give her a hug, a hand shake, or perhaps just a smile. A small or large gesture, it didn't matter because they all stopped to thank Sue Sylvester, they thanked her for helping now and building their moral strength for this moment.

The teens continued on to their parents. There were hugs, light kisses, tears during the first few moments of the reunion. Hard looks were given but there were no words of reprimand, simply the phrase "I'm proud of you". Laughs were sprinkled in as some parents added to that charming phrase. "I'm proud of what you did, but next time try not to give me any heart attacks".

And in the midst of the love and the family and sympathetic, sorry words directed at her Rachel stood lost, but Quinn was watching her now, now and forever on and she wouldn't let her get lost again. So she took her hand softly and the two together walked into the pressing presence of Judy Fabray.

"Thank you miss Fabray" The classic caring style of Rachel Berry showing through the almost awkward silence. And in that moment of politeness, it showed just how wrong, just how unjustly she had been treated, she deserved none of the pain.

Her mother's eyes although absent never failed to notice any little detail. The eyes traveled, only staying a moment on the locked hands. The pale and the tan, the perfect fit, she had never seen such a complementary pair. As she focused on her little girl's face the slight blush that crept in and caring eyes on the brunette was all she needed. She had never seen her daughter like that, so unsure, so vulnerable. If her daughter could change, could be open perhaps she could try. With that the focus went back to the girl in question and her words rang clear. "No thank you Rachel Berry."

The drive to the Fabray house was quiet, filled with a light eager sort of tension as the three entered the house waiting for the rest of the clan. Soon a parade of kids began to arrive with sleeping bags, clothes and other belongings in tow. After them came the parents with tins of food for the dinner that needed to feed the hungriest group of all: teenage boys and girls.

As some of the men and women moved to the living room to start a quiet fire others moved to the TV finding a game to make it like home. The last group, the chefs, began in the kitchen preparing food for the feast to come. Quinn took charge of the teens leading them upstairs as beds were claimed, spots were taken and sleeping bags were laid out.

They sat together on the mats set on the hardwood floor in a sort of campfire circle. And then they heard bits of the scariest story of all. Rachel Berry had decided to tell her saviors as much of the truth as she could. They deserved to know. So hand in hand with the one and only Quinn Fabray she recounted the story as she had told not hours before. And when it was time she stood, she stood and showed them the bruises, the cuts, the scars that would never fade.

"Jesus Christ" The sacred name came from Mercedes mouth; she seemed to be the only one able to speak as others took in sharp breaths, trying to keep their shock, their disgust under control. But their eyes betrayed them.

Pucks comforting eyes were ablaze as his jaw clenched tight the words coming out hot to the touch. "Fucking Christ I'm going to-"

Before he could finish his eyes were chilled by the icy hazel staring him down. "Cool it Puck, now"

The scenarios of how the bruises had come infiltrated the minds of the kids who could barely even imagine. The vivid images seemed to fly around the room thriving in the silence until Santana stood. She stood with a gentle grace, calm as could be before walking up to the exposed girl and looking at her. The molten chocolate eyes burned through her but Rachel looked back. Soon the gaze moved as she placed a delicate finger on a larger bruise tracing it lightly. Quinn watched with temperamental eyes bordering on something just like jealousy. The earnest Latina moved in slightly whispering right into the girls ear so no one else could here. For her secret words she received a smile and delicate kiss on the cheek before they all heard the call that dinner was ready.

The group was met with a banquet. Tables pushed together covered in food from every background of every color and taste and the effort that had been put in made the group pause in silence.

"Heaven" It was slow and wondrous from the goofy jock better known as Finn Hudson.

For once the Mo hawked boy let his tough walls down and was truly happy. He let out a shout before racing his best friend to the table. "Hell Yes we are home"

Quiet conversation whirled around the room and Quinn Fabray watched as the once empty house truly became filled. Talk of the game, the past events, the weather, Britney Spears and cats infiltrated every wall and almost every nook and cranny. There was only a bit of space left unfilled by the new life and that was taken by Rachel Berry's presence, quiet yet outstanding. The conversation of school came and went, a decision easily decided. They would stay home tomorrow to talk to police and in pursuit of normalcy go back the next day. Their trusted advisors had been told, they would be ready.

The meal finished in a quiet hum as parents and children alike got up in a whirlwind of cleaning dishes and putting them away. The late hour had come and goodbyes were exchanged, long hugs and light kisses as fear had set in. As the group prepared to head hopeful for their first night of rest the voice of Ms. Fabray stopped them in their tracks.

"Do you kids need anything else before you go to sleep?"

Heads seemed to shake in unison in part out of appreciation for what had already been done and also due to fear of the mature iron lady. The hazel-eyed wonder represented the group. "I think we're okay mom"

It was a lukewarm smile she presented next, as close to warm as she could get before bidding them a quiet and hopeful goodnight, careful to watch them file up the stairs and out of sight. Each landed in their respective sectors, there were some cross overs, but exhaustion had set in and there was no time for conversation only uneasy sleep and soon the whispers and murmurs died down and in their place came a sleepy silence.

The silence consumed Quinn in the dim lighting of her small room and it was there she stood staring right at mocha eyes with an odd glow. It was quiet, the only quiet that fit the pitch-black night. "I'll sleep on the floor if you want."

The tiny brunette gave a simple shake of the head a tired smile playing at her tempting lips. Her voice was pointed. "It's your room, you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor."

It was hard to keep hazel eyes from rolling at the politeness in the darkest and deepest of situations. Exasperation crept into the whisper slowly a stubborn sense of hospitality evident. "But you're my guest."

And in that still night Quinn heard the girl standing on the other side of the bed raise her voice and octave a sense of incredulity outlining the words. "Your guest?" Then the hazel-eyed angel heard her own words and realized how ridiculous it was in the situation, in that time and place. They both laughed the quiet giggle along with feather light laugher mingled and traveled throughout the home touching everyone, a song to put them to sleep.

Tan hands fell to the soft sheets clutching at the comfort. Remnants of the smile were painted upon the sleepy girl's face as she spoke in her tired but persistent tone. This time it was different though, so shy. " I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised at not only the words but the tone. And Quinn couldn't pin point if it was the force of hope or curiosity that pushed it up and increased the speed of her heart's beat but she liked the feeling. "No?"

"No. I want you to sleep with me." It was bashful and needy all at once. Her cheeks reddened softly as a new light seemed to possess the hazel of Quinn's eyes for the slightest second at the hidden innuendo exposed. That light pushed more words out of her mouth a quick and simple clarification. "I want you to sleep on the bed too." As the final word was released she crawled carefully into the bed settling in and pulling the worn covers up to her chin, leaving expectant eyes open.

A non-committal shrug was issued, a reply meant to be airy " As long as that's what you want." A few nervous steps were taken before wondering words stopped them.

The words weren't meant to be as heavy as they were, weren't meant to ask what was perceived. They came out cautiously, with the innocence only a girl who had been through it all could muster, her eyes were wide-open eager for an answer. "But what do you want?"

A light haunting smile could be seen flitting across the practically perfect face in the soft lighting, but it was soon gone as she closed the gap gently getting in the bed and taking a moment to revel in the warmth of the sheets and the body next to her. She waited a few minutes, long enough to hear the hum of sleep and see the closed eyes of dreams on the young brunette's face. Her voice was feather light, answering the question that still hung in the air. "I think I might just want you."


	25. Off To The Races

**Another update! I'm trying to get these out as soon as I can, my already written/ planned chapters are done and now I'm just writing them as I go, so I hope you like the way they are coming out. Thank you for all who take the time to review even for just one chapter and read through the long chapters and the short alike. Enjoy!**

Together they rise and together they fall

They stand as one proud and tall

Ready to fight in any brawl

Ready to fight until the Berry men have their own cell wall

Ready to help until bad memories, Rachel can barely recall

Ready to shout, to sing, to cry out their battle call

The teens, it seemed, were ready to do it all

The hazy blond woke to warm sheets and gentle light flooding in from seemingly every direction. As her hands stretched out cautiously they weren't met with the body of the girl she had spent the night next to and for a minute she was so worried her heart seemed to stop. But she realized this was a safe place and for the first time in a while there was no need to worry.

Clothes were thrown on haphazardly as she made her way out of the room to find the rest of her crew, following the scent of bacon, eggs, all the morning food. On the stairs she practically ran into the sweet blond boy talking quietly on the phone with what must have been his mother. He paused, oceanic blue eyes looking over her before mouthing a sleepy good morning. She gave the boy the sincerest smile she could muster before continuing.

She walked in met with the smells of tea, hot chocolate and coffee in the air mingling with the chirping of the people around the disheveled dining room. The finally cool Latina sat munching on a piece of toast before catching hazel eyes and letting her ever-welcoming tone out. "Nice of you to join us Q"

Molten eyes froze over unsure. Sam piped up walking quietly back into the room. "Give her a break she deserved the rest." He rested a feather light hand on her shoulder before walking back to the table.

Hazel eyes closed for a moment at the reassuring touch reveling in the faux calm that had overcome the group. Among the chaos keen eyes rested on the wooden chair empty in between the girl she had saved and the devil she called her best friend. Earning that name the Latina's searching eyes clashed with hazel as the most mischievous of smiles engulfed her. She spoke then eyes and smile set in place, her tone was softly knowing ending in amusement "Yeah yeah, anyway I saved you a seat. No need to thank me, I know it's the perfect spot."

Sculpted eyebrows came down hard on the practically porcelain face, jaw clenching at the implication, the amusement, the truth that she didn't need floating about right now. Throwing caution and anger to the wind with a quick shake of the head dispelled the she took the seat quietly, facing the girl she had come to adore and ignoring the one she could hardly stand. "Hey Rachel"

Shadowy brown eyes rose from the intricate table and state of thought as a small smile spread at the sight of her newfound friend. "Good morning Quinn"

The delicate response solicited a heavenly grin from the enamored blond before she turned to her own resident evil. She eyed Santana cautiously as the girl simply smiled back, so relaxed. Quinn had never seen that sly smile come so often from her friend and it made her uneasy. "Do you know where my mom is?"

And suddenly the grin was gone; the young woman went rigid sitting up as straight and tall as a new sense of authority set in. Even in the calm there was still a crisis, they hadn't forgotten, Santana most of all. "Let me debrief you here Quinn. Your mom had to go to work early. Told me to tell you she loves you and all that precious stuff you two share. "

A roll of the eyes was issued at the ironic statement. Her mother had never shared that precious stuff. And now that it was, she wasn't sure. She saw the understanding in her mother's midnight blue eyes. She practically saw the change as her mother had studied Rachel. "Nice Santana, go on."

At the softened command she nodded toward the attentive boy sitting down the table next to his fellow diva and the two Asian lovebirds. "Alright, Hummel show Chief here what you found."

"We made the front page" It wasn't the celebratory tone you would expect from the ever-confident young man at the exciting news. He picked the paper up the picture of the glee club front and center. Before Quinn could ask a paper was handed to her by the second in command.

Her trained eyes scanned the paper picking out words she didn't want to read but the sense of calm persisted. It didn't frighten her, it didn't shock her, and compared to everything it didn't seem like an issue. "Not the way I wanted to get into the newspaper, not the way I expected, but what's the big deal?"

Relaxing eyes began to burn in disbelief as she leaned in closer feeling the odd chill that always seemed to radiate from her best friend. She kept her voice low the old sarcasm weaving its way into the words. "The big deal is Q, Berry's parents happen to get the newspaper and now they know we're home, it's just a matter of time before they come to find us."

Before Quinn could level her friend with a sharp reply the former diva spoke up, her voice unusually sharp, unexpectedly angered. The young blond had almost forgotten the emotion that the tiny girl could bottle up but she was reminded in the following words. "You don't need to whisper around me I can still hear you. I'm not oblivious."

The girl's fire was put out, as she seemed to shrink a bit in her chair letting out a practically sheepish apology that must have felt foreign on the stubborn lips. "Sorry Rachel."

The apology was met with a cold nod before she stood up to her full height, not much but enough, not willing to give a second glance before walking off into the kitchen area.

Walking away wasn't something that sat well with the anxious blond and soon she was ready to stand before a heated hand grabbed at her wrist, and an infuriatingly reasonable voice found it's way in causing her to sit down. "Sometimes you need to just let her go." Before letting the awkward silence swallow the room whole Santana continued on with the debriefing. "Anyway to the last order of business. We are going to the police station in, well thirty minutes."

Mind still contemplating the girl that had walked off she asked in the voice that Santana knew far too well, so distant. "Are the parents coming to pick everyone up?"

"No they think it will draw too much attention, some cop is coming to pick us up and then they will meet us there. Star treatment"

A small chuckle escaped at her friend's persisting humor and way of looking at things. "More like fugitive treatment."

The Latina wasn't amused though in fact the smile had slowly drained from her face, her words were rushed and shallow, and for the first time in a long time she seemed afraid. "Anyway the thing is we are all getting questioned. And not together like we've been this whole time. What do we tell them?"

The question was met with raised eyebrows and a tone of pure disbelief. The words came out with barely any thought, harsh and forward. "We tell them the truth Santana."

The discussion opened up to the group as attention caught onto the raised voices and unfriendly tones. The other end of the table contributed through the questioning voice of one Finn Hudson. "Don't we need to like a plan, a story or something?"

Hazel and Mocha stopped their cold war for a moment as they both warily eyed the boy at the other end. It was Santana who spoke loudly never missing an opportunity to reprimand the one that seemed to always speak at the wrong time. "Dumb ass Finn stop you need to stop watching so many police shows."

Mercedes spoke next in a tone of pure velvet eyes closed in a sort of revelation. "The truth will set you free"

Surprisingly enough it was her gay friend that argued the point in his prim and proper tone always ready to input a taste of reality. "Thank you for that inspiring quote but I've watched many a documentary where the truth sent people to jail for 30 years before others even figured out they were innocent.

Before anyone could mull the words over the swinging door was heard and light footsteps pattered to the table. Her voice was loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to portray the sense of guilt she seemed to feel, the blame she had put upon herself. "Perhaps if I had told the truth I would have been free a while ago"

Like the many other times people didn't know just what to say the jumpy cheerio had the right words. Airy blue eye locked with brown as the tiny girl sat Brittany spoke, in an almost questioning tone. "Some truths you can't face alone."

The group accepted the silence that came and went before Quinn spoke palms facing up in a gesture of peace. "So it's settled. We're going to tell the truth all right. No planning or scheming necessary. The full story as each of us knows it from start to finish. We aren't the main characters in this story that would be Rachel."

The words came and settled in just in time as a harsh honk jolted them out of the moment and a rapid knocking on the door caused chairs to be pushed in, jackets put on and anxiety to take over. Santana allowed her signature smirk as she took her loves hand looking out the window. "So we got that settled just in time. Look alive ladies and gentleman our police escort has arrived"

Together they marched through the kitchen putting dishes away as they passed, the odd melody of boots on the tile floor echoing throughout. It wasn't a police car they saw; instead one by one they got into a pitch-black van. The ride was long, longer than the ride to the inn, longer than the ride back home, the quiet seemed to drag on for hours and no one dared to speak, not in the company of the mysterious driver.

As Puck reached to open the door and let some air, some sense of freedom into the claustrophobic truck once they had stopped they heard the driver's voice for the first time. It was rough around the edges. "Stop, there will be someone who comes to get each of you."

Some jumped at the tone, the sudden noise while others rolled their eyes and crossed their arms waiting. But Santana Lopez wouldn't be spoken to that way so she put on her most pleasant smile and leaned forward to ask "And where will these wonderful men be taking us?"

The middle-aged man looked back, hard eyes shining with amusement at the challenge the teen set before him. His voice lightened up as he looked at the group and gave them the explanation demanded. "Each of you will go to a separate interview room where your parents are waiting."

The unasked question of where would Rachel go didn't have much time to hang in the air as police men came down the steps one by one calling out names and taking their charge to the correct part of the building. Rachel was the last to be called, and it seemed like it had been forever since the last time she had sat alone like that. No one got to see who took her or where and more than anything that put the group on edge.

**And The Questioning Began**

It was a clean-cut young man who walked through the door, suit nice and pressed, a light scowl in place as he looked over the file. He didn't even bother to look up at the young man and father sitting with arms crossed before he said the name almost fatally. "Kurt Hummel."

It was Burt who spoke slow and deliberate. "Yes that's his name."

Those words were enough to get the wicked green eyes to look up and they focused squarely on the boy, trying his best to tone the older man out. He laid his folder down on the table the thud echoing in the tiny tin room and he gave his signature smile, softening his voice. "Well, Mr. Kurt Hummel how is it that a group of every day teens gets wrapped up in all this?"

The veteran was surprised at the look he received from the young boy that said he didn't understand the world around him. The laughter that flew around the room shocked him to a point of near anger and the edge that made it's way into his voice couldn't be controlled. "Something funny?"

Glassy eyes looked up from the table calmly and it was in his matter of fact tone that he politely told the officer "You're already on the wrong track."

"How is that?"

Delicate hands folded on the chilling table and his voice took on a new tone, a new sense of wonder. "The Glee club, the boys and girls you have in your interrogation rooms right now are anything but every day teens. They are special. We are special."

* * *

The pristine officer had moved on to his next charge, a bit disheveled after his run in with the confident young man. Mercedes Jones and her mother had humored him, a bit of a kinder reception. "How long has the group been together?"

The dark haired girl gave a shrug, not willing to commit to any answer. "People came and people went and the cycle repeated a few times, it's hard to really say."

Once again he was confused and he knew it wouldn't be for the last time. This group was different, this crime was different and it would be one of the bigger things to happen in the small town. "So how is it that you are all stayed together up to this point?"

The tone shifted to a bit more somber, a touch of guilt tainted with sadness took over. "As much as a lot of us used to hate to admit it Rachel Berry was our glue, for whatever reasons she had she took the time to make us realize our talent, and our potential as a group. She kept us together always."

* * *

Brittany was something else; even he had to admit. And as he questioned the cheery girl with her father's guarding hand on her shoulder he had to keep from letting a smile loose. "What stood out to you, made you worry about Rachel?"

Precious eyes danced around the room soaking in the new environment even though there wasn't much to see. She didn't take the time to stop and look at him as her answer came out light and free. "We all noticed different things. Kurt saw she missed a note. Mike noticed stiffness while dancing, I saw her cry."

A sigh was let out as the man decided to take a rest from this mess of a group and inexplicable answers. His hands hit the table as he sat and he watched her, he couldn't understand. "Those are all little things though".

Then her eyes were on him and he was drowning in a sea of electric blue waves of knowledge, understanding that he couldn't grasp almost drowned him. She spoke slowly, so he could catch up. "But you can't have the big things without the little things can you?"

An odd realization seemed to be injected into him by those eyes and he spoke out loud thinking through it. "I suppose not."

The eyes were off again voice full of pride at teaching her student what she had intended. "Exactly! Quinn saw that before all of us, she was always pretty good with puzzles."

* * *

The Asian girl seemed to be the most quiet of the group. With a father to one side and mother to the other she was well guarded, arms crossed, eyes cast downward, and she was protecting herself. "Have you always been close to Rachel?"

"No" It was short, sweet, and right to the point. A nice change.

The simplicity of the word surprised him after having talked to her peers and the way they spoke, but the answer didn't. He had gathered the group hadn't always been such a dynamic team. "No?"

She issued a shrug at the question wondering if the man had some sort of hearing problem, or if asking things twice was part of the police investigation requirements. He seemed to have done it a lot for the time that they spoke. "We talked, we were friends, but I don't think the club as a whole ever saw what she did for us, how much she helped us and how much she cared."

"What changed that?"

A small smile spread across the shy face at that question. It tried to fight off the sadness that was creeping into it but the sadness won as it had many time with the teens. It mingled with the smile and the words she spoke next. "When they say you don't know what you've got till it's gone they're right. I didn't realize how much Rachel meant to all of us until she started to change. Until we didn't really have Rachel anymore. It's funny you know?"

"What's funny Tina?"

Another shrug was let out but it wasn't a symbol of not knowing. It was a symbol of knowing but not believing, not having a way to truly describe the phenomenon that had taken place. Her voice was quiet, all three adults had to strain to hear the wondering statement. "It took two girls that couldn't stand each other to bring us together truly. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, no one would have thought."

* * *

Artie Abrams. He remembered the boy, the story of his accident was some of the biggest news in town and it never truly went away, the wheel chair was a sign of that. "It was as a group you decided upon all this, without anyone else's knowledge correct?"

A tired nod accompanied the single word answer, the addition to the many others he had been giving. "Yes"

"And it was as a group you decided to go to the Berry House?"

"Yes"

He leaned against the Plexiglas looking the stubborn boy over and wondered out loud. "How does such a big group of conflicting personalities come to agree on all this?"

His eyes were met and that is how he knew, how he had been able to tell with each person the honesty of the answers. They weren't afraid to meet his eyes, not one of them. "Every group has their leader, and we were lucky enough to have Quinn Fabray as ours. She made harmony out of what could have been a cacophony."

* * *

This is where things started to get a bit shady. He knew from previous questioning that not everyone had seen the horror of the Berry home and for that they should all be glad. But a select few did and as he stared at the bad boy he had met many a time he knew this wouldn't be easy. "What did you see upon entering the house?"

His calloused fists sat clenched on the icy table as he could feel the nerves from his mother radiating onto him. He had been in this seat before but for once he wasn't the one in trouble. He was angry, a fire hotter than that in hell had begun to build since the questioning began and the question opened the gates. "Rachel up against the wall with that son of a bitch you people call her father on top of her and the other just watching like a jack ass."

"Noah" His mother gave him a reprimanding look, not at the words per say, but out of fear of what trouble they might get him in this room.

And he looked at his tired mom with eyes of burning embers. His voice softened to a whisper as he shook his head. "No mom, they don't deserve politer words than that. Anything else and it would be disrespectful to Rachel; after all they've put her through."

"Seeing that made you mad?"

The soft voice and stupid question from across the room tore his eyes away from the one who had kept him here for so long, on the right path even if it was a beaten one. He warily looked at the officer responding without a second thought. "Of course it did."

The harsh tone was ignored as he flipped through the hefty file in front of him and without looking up he asked the question he knew might just cause an explosion. "But aren't you also known for beating up on people Mr. Puckerman?"

Jaw clenched, legs tensed, fists ready and the boy would have pounced if his mother's bony hand hadn't landed on his wrist to calm him. He blew out steam, staring at the table and the table only before answering. "I was known for that, but I've changed. And don't even try to compare me to them."

He came closer to the table then, an almost mocking shrug. "Why not?"

And in that moment the boy truly scared him. Puck stood to his full height leaning across the table and looking the man right in the eyes, his hot breath pushed out. He gave an almost devilish smile before shaking his head and answering deliberately calm. "Because I never took a small girl who depended on me and loved me, half my age and not even half my size and beat her. Maybe I didn't have many morals back then, but I had some." And with that he took his mothers hand and walked out, because he wouldn't let himself be walked all over when he was finally doing something right.

* * *

Questioning Finn Hudson had been a bit like questioning a little boy about something he had broken in the house, there was such honesty and care in such a simplified way and as they got into the final scene of the Glee club's tragedy it showed even more. "And what did you do upon entering the house?"

"Well I threw up a little bit in my mouth to be honest, I think it might have been the taco I had eaten..."

Before the boy could continue on his somewhat inappropriate rant he heard his mother cry out. "Finn!"

His darting eyes gave her a quick look before turning back to the officer. He put his hands on the table and sat up straight with furrowed brows and a determined expression. He spoke slowly, trying to get it right. "Oh I'm sorry. Puck and Santana took one father and I took the other just holding them, keeping them away from Rachel."

"Do you think that was necessary, grabbing them like that Finn?"

The answer didn't anger the boy like it would have Puck, instead he looked at his mom almost lost. And then his eyes were back to the man in front of him and confusion sat in them uneasily. He leaned forward and offered another question as an answer. "That's like asking if you should just walk by when you see a puppy being kicked by its owner. You don't do you?"

"No, no you don't."

* * *

He had a firecracker in the next interview room, he could tell easily. Her answers were faintly reminiscent of Noah Puckerman's, but they were a bit more clever and that was something that worried him. He took a seat across from her, hoping a calm approach would appease the girl and her well-known father and mother. "Was anyone hurt?"

Her eyes burned with a sitting rage that had followed her into the room and grown with every question. She didn't think twice about the parents she had in the room before answering. "I fucking hope so"

The words were shrill, practically hurled at him and they made him chuckle. "You know that's the kind of attitude that will get you in trouble."

An eyebrow was raised at that and the girl contemplated the words for a moment, but not for too long. Her reply was quick, but it held a certain pride, an unwillingness to apologize for the way she was. It seemed to sink in the walls "That's the kind of attitude that will keep me from getting walked all over by people like you and Rachel's fathers for the rest of my life."

"You want people to fear you?"

At those words the rich eyes came to life as a light took them over. The Latina beckoned the cop in and they both leaned forward meeting in the middle of the table. She didn't give him a smile, but she wasn't rude, she wasn't angry. She was in control. "No, but I know you want me to fear you. You come in here like some big man right? But I'm not afraid because me and my friends, we didn't do anything wrong. We saved a girl who had been wronged all her life, by us, by her fathers, by the world. And we won't let her be wronged by you too."

The startled man was given a moment to recollect his thoughts as Santana's father quietly chimed in. "Calm down Santana."

"No I understand. Santana Lopez I know who the heroes are, who the victim is and who the assailants are. I know, just like you and your clan knew but in here it needs to be official. I don't want you to fear me; I want you to trust me. Do you?"

The carefully placed words were shrugged off. The young woman had seen more than her share in this world and words meant close to nothing to her, especially from this man. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

Mike Chang's behavior mirrored that of his love as he sat quietly, respectfully between two cautious parents. "And after going to the house you went where?"

His gentle eyes closed as flashes of the night came back to him, the darkness, the merciless rain and Rachel Berry so cold, so broken in the back of the van. "We just wanted to get away, so I drove through the storm and we found this little inn we stayed there for the night."

"Was there any trouble there from anyone?"

"No it was just a time to relax, to calm down, to try and understand what had happened."

"And do you understand now Mike?"

A solemn shake of the head was given before the boy decided to answer verbally too. His voice cracked mid way in, as his body tensed at the frustrating admission. "I'm not sure I ever will. I don't think you really can."

* * *

The long day of questioning was coming to a close as the sun began to set. It had been a day of tears, shouts, tense muscles and anxious parents, and now the man had two blond's to finish interviewing, one of which, sat across from him at this very moment. "Then you decided Sue Sylvester would be the person to go to for help correct?"

The boy spoke politely with a respect that must have been taught from a young age and a tenderness that could only come from a pure heart. "Quinn, Santana and Brittany thought she would be the woman to go to, they knew her better than we did from the cheerios."

These were the answers he had been getting all day and they didn't sit well and he didn't' understand. How could teenagers put so much trust in such few people, people who had hurt them before and might just do it again? "And you just went along with it even though she hadn't treated you guys well at all? "

He received a positively heart warming smile from the boy who took the question in stride, and as he answered his parents looked on with pride. "I trust Quinn Fabray and after all that had happened I trusted Santana and Brittany, every kid you have in these rooms I trust, I'd trust them with my life."

* * *

The man looked hard at the hazel eyes that were attempting to burn right through him as her mother's royal blue simply looked on ready to step in. This leader of sorts had been at it with him for what seemed like hours, asking and never answering. He decided to go in for the kill now to end the misery. "Each person's answers bring me back to one thing. Why? Why did you notice, why did you above all people notice Quinn Fabray? We've heard about the bullying, the pain you had caused, why did it suddenly change?"

The copper eyes continued churning as a sinking feeling took hold of the young girl, the why had never been asked, she had barely asked herself and she didn't want to have to in front of this man and her mother, not in a tiny tin room like this. Her voice had hardened and she fired back. "Why does it matter?"

He kept his temper under control as the rising tension spread into every inch of the room almost suffocating. "Why can't you just answer my question Miss Fabray?"

And under those words a bit of her control was lost. She had spent the past days calling the shots with people who knew what was going on, the danger and the risk. As golden eyes watched the maddeningly relaxed man the blond haired beauty lost her temper "Because it's not important, it doesn't matter. I noticed, and all this happened and now you and I are talking about this when you should be putting two men in jail. Can't you see what's important here?"

With those words he stepped up to the table looking down at the girl, not the first one today, to question him. He leaned in close, laying down his law, demanding an answer the girl opposite him wasn't ready to give. "I see what's important and in this room I decide what's important. Why did you notice, Quinn Fabray, why did you change?"

The invasion of space didn't scare the girl, didn't pull out the guarded answer she was keeping close to her heart. She gave the man a pitying glance before sitting back in her chair and pushing away from the table, taking a breath of the air free of his infuriating presence. Her voice was soft, beautiful in its frigidness. "I haven't changed at all."

The screeching of a chair turning is what was heard next as Judy Fabray shocked her daughter and the officer in charge. She turned to face her daughter and her daughter only. When warm questioning eyes were on her she took the strong pale hand in her own before speaking quietly. "Yes you have honey and it's a good thing and I'd like to hear from you why this good thing happened?"

Fear seized the flawless girl's rapidly beating heart because her mother knew. She could see the knowing light flashing behind the blue and she knew, she knew. The hand holding her own felt warm, and for once her mother's attention was all on her, she knew. She knew but she was waiting to be told. The nervous girl faced her waiting mother letting the blue calm her as color began to creep into her cheeks. Her voice was soft, so hesitant and vulnerable with the sense of young love that she didn't understand just yet. "I guess love really does do funny things to people."

The words received a warming smile from the knowing mother at the normalcy, the shyness that had taken over her little girl. She knew what it was like to be cold and she knew what it was like to love and be loved. And as a smile of relief flooded into her daughter's eyes and lit up her face she was thankful that her daughter had found love. She was thankful that her daughter had found someone who might have melted the icy fortress around her heart. She was glad that she had found her daughter.

* * *

The group watched in awe as Quinn Fabray walked out a bashful smile on her face and her mom's arm reassuringly around her shoulders. The parents and children alike waited for the one missing member. But they didn't have to wait long.

The tiny girl was soon brought up, sandwiched in between two guards; the beaten tracks of tears were evident on the face of innocence. Everyone knew what had been asked, the gruesome details that had to be brought back up. As they neared, the guards looked at the young girl with a sense of sympathy and almost guilt for not having been here sooner. "We'll be in contact Miss Berry. Kids you are free to go home. Parents I'm going to need you to stay here we have some logistics to deal with."

Once again goodbyes were said, yet there was more ease this time. The kids walked back out to the black van that had brought them to a day of hell. The darkness swirled around them, an odd glow the only light, with a nipping cold. It was in that dark that Rachel was bumped into and when she looked up she issued a scream that stopped those in the front of the line, getting into the car, and stepping down onto the street, in their tracks. The little girl stood there looking at the smiling face of her father, the shine of the handcuffs lighting up his empty eyes.

It was then that Quinn ran grabbing the tiny hand and pulling her away almost too roughly. It was only a step or two later when the call echoed in the night. "I thought you loved me Rachel. If you love your daddy then come help me."

The brunette almost turned to the voice calling out in the dark but before she could she was frozen as pale hands found her face, gentle but firm holding it in place. All the auburn eyes could see were dizzying hazel. All she could feel was the chill of her savior. All she could smell was the warmth of vanilla and home traveling with the wind. And she didn't hear the officer put the Berry man in his place; she didn't hear Puck and Santana's shouting. No, the only thing she heard, the thing she would never forget, was Quinn's urgent whisper almost lost in the chaotic night. "Don't look back."


	26. Make A Man Out Of You

**Hello again all. I'm glad so many people enjoyed the last chapter and stopped by to review it and read it! I read through all the reviews and they are really the best motivation. These chapters aren't pre planned so I am sort of winging things, any suggestions made in the reviews will be considered and very helpful. As always review if you'd like and Enjoy! **

Back to school is where they must go

The truth of the matter they try not to show

Together they will stand, together they will grow

As one they are strongest, this they have come to know

The hallways are filled with friends, teachers and many a foe

Certain fiery tempers are sure to blow

Perhaps a punch is something one might throw

They will try their best to get back into the steady flow

But this process, this transition will be very slow

The kids woke in a similar style to the day before, but conversation seemed stilted. Tension hung around at the thought of walking through the halls of McKinley, another hell they had been away from for a small while. After breakfast was finished dishes were quietly washed and put to dry. Zippers could be heard, rustling paper and slamming of books that had been brought by parents the night before. The jingle of keys echoed in the silence and all eyes were on the porcelain boy. He looked back at one person in particular; worry clouding his pure eyes and tainting his flawless voice. "Are you sure you're ready to go Rachel? I'm sure they would understand if you wanted to stay home another day."

A small smile slipped out at the concern that could practically be felt in the air. She found her newly delicate voice before answering carefully. "I'm ready Kurt. I need to be ready now."

It was Sam who smiled then, his lemon blond locks covering caring eyes. His voice was light with the sense of hope he always seemed to carry. "It's okay Rachel we got your back."

A cool breeze rushed into the house as the diva opened the door for the crew, his high pitched voice a cocktail of sarcasm and command ringing throughout the home. "All right then let's go guys wouldn't want to be late. And don't any of you dare get my car dirty."

It was far too quick of a ride before the beaten down building came into sight. Odd feelings seemed to wash over the children. Guilt, anger, despair, nervousness, and excitement wrapped around the timid souls pushing them out of the car and toward the beckoning doors.

Like it always seemed to be, it was the hazel-eyed blond and chocolate-eyed brunette that brought up the back of the line. The hazel were churning in place as they stared hard at the ground. She spoke then softly, never looking up. "Are you sure you'll be all right Rachel I can-"

"I'll be okay Quinn." It wasn't the words necessarily that convinced the girl. It was the shy tone with an underlying determination. It was the warm hand that came to rest on her chilly arm. It was the eyes that weren't afraid to take hazel right on.

She couldn't muster a smile as fear seemed to eat her insides at the thought of her new found friend, her new found love walking these hallways alone. She knew how harsh they could be after all she was the one that had helped to make them that way. "Okay then I'll see you at lunch. Take good care of her Kurt."

Not moments after his dazzling smile was on display and as he gently took the tiny girl's hand he answered his commanding officer, afraid of not carrying out that command. "Oh you know I will."

The day seemed to go by in a rush of hustling and bustling. No one knew. As Kurt and Rachel walked through the halls after homeroom they looked to see if the knowledge was in their peers' eyes, if anything had changed. But no one looked back, they were paid no mind and in a way it was comforting and in another way it was disappointing. They had experienced something that would be with them forever and no one knew. The day droned on as Kurt and Rachel painted through art class with light chatter and then met up with Sam for a hand off. The blond boy and young girl endured an hour-long science class before the bell rang releasing them to lunch.

Their footsteps echoed around the eerily quiet halls. Faint shouts from the cafeteria seemed to seep up through the floor. The young boy kept his piercing eyes ahead as he shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth in the cold school. "How's it going Rachel?"

Chocolate eyes also stayed trained on the ground and without missing a beat the question was answered sufficiently, but not with much heart. "Well so far, thank you for asking Sam."

He stopped then and waited for her to realize his steps had finished. Soon enough she did and when she looked back she found his eyes tearing her apart inch by inch. His voice was soft, trying hard to not be invasive. "You know you don't need to sugarcoat things for us if you don't want to. As much as we love sweet we can take sour too."

She smiled then letting out a big sigh and shrug of the shoulders. She looked at the man that had been part of her saving grace and gave him the benefit of the truth; they all deserved that from her now. "I think I know that now more than ever. I'm doing as well as can be expected with all this."

"That's all you can ask for then." He gave her a quiet nod at the answer that had to be expected. His words were so genuine; filled with the heart that must have been bigger than any others. They continued to walk on, the patter of feet on the ground warding off silence.

Together they came upon a strange sight that may have come together only once or twice before. At one table sat every single member of the glee club and they weren't all trying to kill each other. It looked safe to proceed and so they did and as they took their seats all the curious eyes followed Rachel's every move.

As Santana always did she took the liberty of speaking first in a time when no one knew quite what to say. She lay lazily on the table eyes dancing from the girl she loved to the girl she had finally come to appreciate. "How's the day been Berry?"

An odd uneasiness spread around the table at the quick return to normal the fiery Latina had made. It was the delicate blond that snapped, a sharp turn of the head brought her face to face with the girl she was reprimanding. "Don't call her that."

They stayed like that for a minute, like two dogs starring each other down before a fight. But soon the newfound owner of Quinn's heart called her off quietly, almost shyly as she looked at the two. "No it's okay. I haven't had many nicknames before. I like it. I like that you don't mean it the way you used to. "

The comment was met with a pure smile, no sarcasm and no ulterior motives under it. The girl looked beautiful with it and everyone treasured the unusual sight. Her tone was one of mirth, as her eyes seemed to come alight. "See Q, she knows where it's at."

"Whatever Santana." It was a quiet dismissal as the young woman's heart beat a little faster at the address she had gotten from the one who was beginning to mean everything to her. Hazel eyes were reprimanded, forced to stare at the salad in front. But the heart didn't know true speed until a warm hand gently landed on her cold forearm for a reassuring touch.

The moment went unnoticed by the rest of the group, except of course the watchful eyes of Santana Lopez that never seemed to miss a thing. The small exchange was hidden behind Tina's curiously worried words that interrupted the show. "Why is he looking at us?"

All heads turned to the table of jocks whose coal black eyes seemed to be on them, unflinching and unashamed. The Latina gave her classic raised eyebrow at the young men. "Why wouldn't he? We are an attractive bunch, besides Finnocence over there." For that comment she received the worst glare he could muster. It was easily dismissed by the girl that had seen much worse.

But the bad boy at the opposite end had a much harder time letting the ones who had hurt the group before out of trouble. He stood abruptly eyes on his target ready to go in for the kill. His words were indecisive but his tone showed he knew exactly what he wanted to do. "Maybe I should say something to them."

Being the only one who could reason with him and stand her own against his fiery temper the Latina held her hands up to stop the young man in his tracks. She reclined in her chair at ease. "Hold your horses. They're jerks and that's not going to change. Just let it be."

A change of pace came as a bubbly Brittany spoke quietly into her lover's ear with hurried excitement. Her eyes were alight with the strength and calm of the ocean. "Where are the horses Santana?"

The question received a warm smile that softened the sharp brown eyes and a quiet explanation began tumbling out of her girlfriend's mouth. "Brittany there ar-"

The thought of the graceful animals proved to be too much excitement for the young woman as her voice bubbled over before her partner in crime could finish. "Let's go pet them" She took the tanned hand then, gently but with enough force to get the girl out of her chair and into the hall way in pursuit of the horses. After they had gone and the group had marveled at the odd pair lunch passed quickly and quietly.

Along with her books Quinn gathered her courage as a nervous tension began to build around her. One by one the group members said goodbye and soon she could feel mocha eyes on her and she had to pull her anxious hazel to meet them. "Are you ready for class Rachel?"

It wasn't long after the nod was given and the first few steps were taken that Rachel interrupted the silence. "You know you say my name a lot more than you used to."

Guilty eyes churned as they watched the ground not deserving the sight of the tiny wonder to her side. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the books she was holding becoming paler than anyone would think possible. She could feel the familiar heat rising. "I never used to say your name. I used to call you terrible things."

A moment of passed, perhaps time for the hot words to cool before Rachel spoke almost brightly, almost appreciative of the little gestures that seemed to be coming her way. "I like the way you say my name. I've never heard anyone else say it the way you do."

And because the regretful teen would never be able to forget the wrongs she had committed against the one who spoke so kindly of her she let out a self-deprecating laugh. Her words were washed with sarcasm. "I must be one of a kind."

And in that moment when mourning hazel eyes looked up they caught the non-committal shrug and the almost sly grin that transformed the smaller girl. "I always thought so." The words were uttered quietly and Quinn couldn't be sure if it was a secret she was truly supposed to hear. She didn't have to decide right then though because the bell rang and the two practically ran into their history class.

After those curious words it had to be a class where not a word could be spoken, or a mystery solved. The blond and brunette found their way back to each other in the midst of the mob and the words that slipped out of sinful lips rang clear. "That was painfully boring"

A tiny chuckle slipped out of the brunette's mouth at the blatantly honest words, but before she could think up an answer she felt a strange heat behind them and a warm hand fall on her back. She flinched by reflex and her heart began to beat rapidly before the hand ran soothingly down her spine and she was pulled out of the memories and into the moment. The voice was not one of her father but her fiery new friend. "I imagine any class with Q would be."

The angelic eyes had caught the fear in Rachel Berry and had held some of their own for the briefest second. The evaded fear lingered in the frustration that mingled with her words as she looked toward her best friend and second in command. "I swear you pop out of nowhere like Satan."

Mischief snuck its way into the burning embers and a classic smirk took over the perfectly shaped face. Wandering eyes looked between the hazel and chocolate before settling on the cheerio in charge. "Have you seen Satan travel recently Q?"

"I'm looking at you aren't I?"

The teasing smile only broadened at the back handed insult that came its way. "I'd love to hear your minor league insults but Berry and I have class to get to." Not moments after the tiny hand was in the young woman's grasp and Santana Lopez was whisking Rachel Berry away from Quinn Fabray.

"Be good Santana"

And the words tumbled out so sweetly that blazing eyes had to look back. The girl barely grasped at the witty response that usually came so easy to her. "I always am." They practically fell into their health classroom right on time. The cheerio took advantage of the still intertwined hands opting to show her studious counterpart the benefits of sitting in the back of the classroom.

"We shouldn't sit back here Santana it looks bad."

"You think I want to get spit on all class by our very enthusiastic teacher up there."

Giggles had to be stifled at those words and the teacher in front that sprayed everyone within a five-foot radius. "Good point."

A warm smile took place. It was one of pride at the laughter she had been able to cause. As the girl tipped back in her chair she thought long and hard about how much better laughter sounded than tears. "I usually have them."

The words caught more than the attention of the girl to her side though and the voice of one of the most hated teachers reached her along with a bit of the shower. "Miss Lopez do you have something to share with the class."

Sculpted eyebrows narrowed as a pointed hand came up to wipe the perfectly tempered face. The girl was up in her chair then and her voice was sickeningly sweet as her eyes jumped to the teacher "Oh I have many things, but I don't think they would be appropriate." The stern look of the teacher was lost on the girl who had earned laughter from the whole class and more importantly the deserving young woman in the seat beside her.

The day had slowly and surprisingly come to a quiet end and the group would be together as one in the club that had saved them all. For what must have been the first time in glee club history the whole crew walked in together after the bell, each and every one prompt and prepared.

It wasn't until they had filed in and taken their seats that they noticed their advisor in one of his best vests leaning against the piano. His warm eyes took a moment to land on each of them before he pushed off and took careful steps forward. "Hey guys I know-"

Before anyone else could beat him to it the young Kurt Hummel spoke quietly but confidently, leveling the man in front with a penetrating gaze and humble tone he reserved for special occasions. "Honestly Mr. Schue there's no need to talk about what happened. You know, we know, we're taking care of it."

The words threw the man off his game; it was something they could all see. He took a step back sticking his hands in his jeans. His eyes closed for a moment surely thinking of a new game plan now that the usual pep talk wasn't welcomed. "You're right, you are taking care of it and I'm proud of the way you guys came together, the way you're handling it. But like you said moving on. Quinn I know you had something planned."

The blond stood in the usual fashion, all eyes on her. Clad in her cheerios uniform she took quick strides to stand beside the club mentor. She stood with practiced poise but the nerves at being in front of a group had strong roots and anxious hands danced around. Those eyes didn't though. They found the girl that occupied most of her thoughts and stayed there. "Glee club has always been the place we express how we're feeling and I thought we shouldn't shy away from that now. A few people have planned some songs to sing you Rachel."

The gesture took the girl by surprise. She had never been in the situation of getting the whole club to sing to her, she had never been a victim that needed the encouragement. Or perhaps it was just that they had never known about it. "How?"

"We stayed up late, got up early. The rooms are soundproof and you needed your sleep."

The two took another moment and this time everyone seemed to catch on that there was something, more than they knew in that moment and more than they could comprehend right then. The smile that Rachel gave was so shy, so vulnerable that Quinn could feel the color rising to her cheeks. It was a feeling she had begun to almost enjoy. Before it could give her away Mr. Schue saved her. "So Quinn will you be starting us off?"

"Actually I'm going to sing for you a little later Rachel so Santana and Puck will start it off."

As their names were called the two guards of the group walked up in their lazily confident fashion that everyone had come to admire. They stood in the middle of the room with no instruments, no help, simply two matching smirks. It was the Mo hawked young man that addressed the girl sitting in front. "This is for our little Berry." The endearing nickname and the boy's unusually nurturing tone earned a few laughs before the first chords began to play

What would you do if I sang out of tune,

Would you stand up and walk out on me.

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,

And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Do you need anybody?

I need somebody to love.

Could it be anybody?

I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away.

(Does it worry you to be alone)

How do I feel by the end of the day

(Are you sad because you're on your own)

No, I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?

I need somebody to love.

Could it be anybody?

I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?

Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.

What do you see when you turn out the light?

I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,

Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

The music ended but the noise of clapping filled the room and echoed throughout the building. For the two in front the applause was a confidence booster, but it wasn't the most important thing. The grateful smile they received from Rachel Berry was.

There was a feeling of such vulnerability, such honesty that slipped through the room that no one had to say the song was meant, and they knew it. It was known that they had all gotten by with a little help from their friends. With help from each other. So Santana spoke in the bored tone that took a moment to conjure. "Now here's the group that won't be nearly as good singing-"

"Change of plans actually." The words came from the awkwardly tall boy standing among his seated friends. He wore his classic dopey smile that many had come to love and hate. Before anyone could object he jumped down to the spot his friends had just left and whispered something that caused the band to move into the first notes of a song that no one had planned.

He sang the song rooted in his one spot, his eyes shining and voice a perfect coo that once upon a time might have made Rachel Berry think he was the sweetest boy around.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

It makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

So put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted

The boy then began to take steps forward with his ever- present smile perfectly in place. His hands began to snake their way out large and clumsy as he walked toward the girl of his affections. Quinn didn't need to see the look of horror on the girl's face, she had one on her own and she stood, eyes shooting daggers at the boy, her voice a hasty cry. "Stop the music. We did not rehearse that."

The Latina let a protective arm wrap around the tiny girl's chair before speaking words that were far too true. For once her tone was calm, she was too tired to be angry as she was used to the boy and his ridiculous actions. "And once again Finn makes something good into something bad."

He didn't dare take another step, he wasn't the brightest bulb but he recognized an angry Quinn Fabray and annoyed Santana Lopez. He caught others' eyes though and his were practically pleading. "I love her. Love can't be bad, right Rachel?"

His stepbrother stood looking almost embarrassed at the situation, at the boy that could never seem to get anything right. He walked down quietly pushing the unwilling teen toward the door while quietly chastising him. "Finn it's not the time or the place."

The obligatory outburst and anger-inducing event signaled that Glee club could come to a close. They had sung, they had loved; they had dealt with outrageous comments from Finn and an angry Quinn. The teens took this to mean it had been another successful meeting and they were soon off to their own activities. The only two with no after school obligations were Quinn and Rachel who opted for heading to their home base.

It had been an excruciating hour for the icy blond. She sat not a foot away from the girl, from the girl that could be the one. The girl that might just be her one. The heat emanating from the girl, sounds of pens on paper, the light humming from heavenly lips all came to a climax in the blond's head and soon she couldn't take it anymore and she had to speak, she had to be spoken to. "Rachel?"

Brown eyes took a moment to adjust from their focus before quickly rising to meet hazel that had been watching for a while. For a moment the two colors melded and there was no way out, it was almost like drowning in the atmosphere that had formed. The former diva managed to get out the tiniest of inquisitive noises "Hmm?"

The questioning eyes and child like noise pulled the icy strings of the now erratic heart and the pen fell right out of frozen hands. The noise jump-started the blond causing her to stand and ramble like she never had before. "I don't want to bother you if you're working, but if you want I'd like to sing you the song I had planned. Maybe get rid of the bad taste Finn left."

The intricate words tainted with nerves were enough to show that Quinn Fabray might in fact have a small crack in her armor. In respect for the vulnerability shown, warm eyes stayed on the chilling gold starring right back and all thoughts of school were pushed away. "I'd love that."

"Okay" It was barely audible and she clumsily made her way to the cd player pressing the button that began to play the relaxing chords. She stood there. She stood in a spot she never thought she would be. She stood in her room, Rachel Berry sitting across from her with rich brown eyes watching her every movement and causing heart palpitations that couldn't be healthy. She stood there singing to the girl that had taught her more in a matter of weeks than she had learned in her whole life. She stood there trying her hardest to fix the imperfections in her soulful voice and portray the message she needed the other to understand.

Ever wonder about what he's doing

How it all turned to lies

Sometimes I think that it's better

to never ask why

Where there is a desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try try try

Gotta get up and try try try

You gotta get up and try try try

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy

Even when it's not right

Where there is a desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up try try try

Gotta get up and try try try

"Pink." The singers name rolled out of the brunette's lips in a distant tone as shock consumed her at the sentiment, at the way that her heart responded to the blond standing before her.

Expectant eyes lit up then at the unexpected surprise, one of many that seemed to come from the young woman she had only begun to know. Pink had been one of her secret favorites, a woman with such confidence and brutal honesty she wished to emulate. "You know her."

She smiled then, a smile that reached her eyes and her heart and every crack and corner in the room. Her voice was one of velvet, a tenderness she hadn't been able to conjure for a long while and it wrapped around Quinn Fabray with warmth that was practically supernatural. "I love her music. I love her. Sometimes you remind me of her."

The words hit the blond hard and she wasn't sure what to think or if she even could in that moment. In that moment she didn't feel infinite, she felt definite and confined in the nervous heat that filled the room. "That's a-"

The tiny girl embraced the warmth though, she wasn't like her icy counter part and she didn't notice the way the air seemed to thicken and the anxiousness that was trying to wrap its way around the hearts in the room. All she felt in that moment was the echoing words, the tone she had been sung to in and the way it penetrated her. "Good thing. The song was beautiful, I didn't think someone could sing it more effectively than she did."

And those admiring eyes, the sweetly surprised tone, the sentiment cooled the room down and caused the delicate blond's erratic heart to break free from the chains that were trying to protect it. In that moment, with the girl, her heart knew and she knew and the chains had to be broken because this love could free her. "I didn't think I could do it justice either. But it felt right, like the right thing to sing to you now."

"Lately Quinn Fabray it's like you always know the right thing." The words tumbled out with a mischievously cryptic undertone that that caused an unexpected eruption of giggles from each of the young women in the room. Before the laughter could morph into anything else the opening of doors, boots climbing up steps and loud banter being thrown against the walls stopped it.

The kids spent the night much like the last with no word from the police and luckily with no word from the fathers they had all been living in fear of. The next school day went by as quickly as the last had with Rachel being handed off to a new protector for each period. It was a quiet day but there was a feeling in the air, a feeling that the peace and calm couldn't possibly linger for much longer.

The feeling of mounting anxiety at something to come reached its climax in the form of Dave Karofsky. His heavy steps hit the ground with no mercy and its screams whirled around the hall. He walked with a large cup of blood red ice that had become a tradition in the school. He walked on as the sickeningly small Rachel Berry came into view, the far too proud Kurt Hummel and overly confident Santana Lopez. He didn't stop as their eyes widened, no he pulled his arm back ready to slushie. And as he let go he couldn't stop when the proud boy stepped in front of the little girl taking the tiny icebergs to the face with a strangled cry.

The savage teen gave a small grunt as he looked back at the raw eyes following him and the wasted drink that hadn't reached his target. Without a word he turned to leave. He wouldn't waste his time on people so low on the social ladder.

Skilled hands came then with a small pink towel to seep up the icy blood, lightly patting at the boy's indignant face as he huffed away. The words that followed were tiny and guilt ridden. "You didn't have to do that."

Perfectly white teeth shined through the sticky liquid and a certain light of pride and responsibility took over as he answered quite simply. "I did Rachel."

The voice that came next was anything but cool and calm in fact it was wild fire words that ripped through the moment as taut legs of the fuming cheerleader strode forward. "Now I know what I need to do." And before the tiny hand could grab her she was off on the short journey to the jock giving him a forceful push that turned him right around.

Bewildered eyes looked down to find the only one with the pride and temper to dare touch the giant. His face broke into the smirk many had come to loathe while his voice patronized the one in front of him to the most demeaning extent. "What are you going to fight me Santana, with those two little girls?"

"No how would that be fair. The three of us beating you up. You get your team together and I'll get mine and we'll meet at 4." She didn't falter under his gaze as she issued her threat. She was able to paint a smile on her face as she turned to walk back to the two teens she had left in shock.

She wasn't allowed to get their undisturbed though. A dangerous voice followed her quickened steps and tried its hardest to find her weak spot. "You're going to regret this Santana Lopez."

She offered him one last look that he certainly didn't deserve. Her eyes were as black as coal and scared him more than any threat ever could. Her voice wasn't filled with the admirable passion or hot temper. It just was. "I don't live with regrets."

She put a new urgency in her step as she grabbed the two by the hands pulling them toward the glee club. There was a silence in the air that dared someone to speak. A text was sent out telling the group what had happened and to meet in the auditorium . She stopped abruptly then and spoke, with her mind in another place entirely. "You go ahead. I need to go get Puck and do something. Tell Quinn we'll be a little late." With that she ran off leaving the two to wonder.

The group, minus the bad boy and girl found themselves waiting in the auditorium on the brink of another fight that they did not want to be in. Quinn's long legs were getting their work out as she paced back and forth only taking a moment to ask the heated question. "What was Santana was?"

The blond boy sitting cross-legged on the floor was the only one able to offer some kind of answer. No one else dared to touch or converse with the girl on fire. "She must not have been."

Before he could get an answer the heavy door opened and in walked the Mo hawked boy and uniform clad cheerio with large buckets in their hands and smug smiles perfectly in place. It was the boy who spoke as he neared the angry blond who had accusing eyes on his partner in crime. "Rest assured troops we have the answer right here."

Together they walked down the misshapen line of glee kids handing out what looked like military weapons but were far too light and far too easy to get hold of. As Finn received his he asked the question that everyone else had already answered in a matter of seconds. "Are these real?"

For once the words of Finn Hudson brought a wicked smile to the Latina's face and her eager eyes practically pounced on him causing a wave of unease. Her words trickled out in a simply delighted tone. "I don't know lets test them." She then took a moment to aim at his leg and watch as the bullet exploded on him in yellow and he squirmed in agony, releasing a sharp cry. After taking a moment to enjoy the pain the scowl she often war took its rightful place and her bored tone returned. "Are you stupid, of course not. They're paintball guns; enough pain to get them out of our way not enough to get us in any real trouble."

After the group had taken a moment to laugh at Finn Hudson and the jocks that didn't know what were coming Santana spoke again with excitement to her newfound troops. "Now how about one of my favorite songs to boost morale. Hit it Puck."

Let's get down to business

To defeat the Dumb

**The familiar words were not lost on any of the teens as memories of childhood came back vividly. **

**While some reflected on why they couldn't be children forever others laughed at the song choice and the appropriateness for the fighter in front. **

Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons?

**She stood disapprovingly in front of Sam and Finn who spent a few moments fumbling with the somewhat**

**foreign objects. **

You're the saddest bunch

I ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

out of you

**Quinn Fabray had the honor of getting the words directed straight at her as Santana Lopez stood not an**

**inch in front with a finger pointed her way. **

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

you are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale

pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man

out of you

**Tina sang then joining in on the fun** "I'm never gonna catch

my breath"

**Sam came up behind her a gun unstably set in his hands** "Say good-bye to those who knew me"

**The activity proved to be a bit much for the perfectly sized porcelain boy as he added the next line **

**with all honesty.** "Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym"

**Puck laughed then watching tentative eyes on the girl that once held his heart. **

"This guy's got 'em scared to death"

**The one with the deepest voice decided negate his usual octave instead attempting to reach Mulan's**

"Hope he doesn't see right through me."

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim." **It was Brittany who sang that in her lovely falsetto. **

We must be swift as

the coursing river

With all the force

of a great typhoon

With all the strength

of a raging fire

Mysterious as the

dark side of the moon

**Every voice seemed to join in on the chorus that got hearts beating faster and the teens running in place. The plastic guns were held up in a readying position as the group prepared for the oncoming battle as one, their war cries echoing from the high ceilings. **

Time is racing toward us

till the dumb arrive

Heed my every order

and you might survive

**It was Puck who sang these lines with his gun uniformly on his shoulder. He began to march then, down the stairs and to the doors as it neared four o'clock. The soldiers newly under his command followed suite, using the song to keep a steady march.**

**As Santana channeled her inner Shang she spotted the Mulan of the group. A gentle hand pulled the tiny soldier to the side and as she sang the next words quietly the appropriateness for the situation hit them both. **

You're unsuited for

the rage of war

So pack up, go home

you're through

How could I make a man

out of you?

The group stopped at the door watching the two brunettes' stare each other down. One pair of chocolate eyes was protective, filled to the brim with concern that had been hidden for so long while the smaller girl's held a determination that many thought was long lost. And in that determined tone she asked, "This is a healthy way to get my anger out right?"

Airy laughter traveled through the auditorium and grew louder as the others by the door began to join in. Between the eruptions the girl took the little hand and got the words out that put them all into action. "I guess that's true. Let's get em Berry."

Quietly they followed Santana and Puck to the abandoned baseball field behind the school, a place many of the theatre buffs had never felt the need to be before. The weeds grabbed at their feet and in turn their grabbed at each other until their leaders came to a complete stop. It was Quinn that divided them into tiny groups and told them to head out. Head out is what they did. Soon they were in circling around the group of about ten jocks that had gathered in the middle of the field. As the football players waited the glee members watched for their sign.

Out of the underbrush strode the ever-confident young woman with perfectly tanned skin, sculpted eyebrows and haughty smirk set firmly in place. Her gun hung limply from the hands that stayed obediently behind her back as she approached the young men with eyes that attempted to kill.

She stopped a good foot in front of him, not wanting to smell the stench of stupid but wanting to be close enough to make him feel the pain. The pain that he deserved. "Hey Karofsky, do you like art?"

The question pushed his head to the side in in frustrated confusion and his voice shot out like a bullet, loaded with irritation. "What the hell kind of question is that."

The young woman who was stronger than really anyone knew didn't flinch at the disrespect his tone held or the anger that was thrown her way; she had dealt with it before. She could feel the tension building in the air and excitement mounting within her and so she gave a polite shrug of the shoulders. "Because I thought maybe it would make the paint more enjoyable if you did." She stunned him into silence with the wink that she offered him along with a smile that insinuated there was a secret between the two of them. Without further notice she shouted so loud it seemed to echo for ages. "Come Get Them Men"

In that instant, out of the woodworks, rand the glee members in a wild sort of gorilla warfare. The sounds of paintballs going off at a rapid pace could be heard, along with shouts, and Kurt Hummel telling all to watch out for his shoes. The assault went on for several gruesome minutes until the players were curled up on the ground and their words were practically cries. " Alright, alright. We're done. We are done bullying Rachel."

She comes through. The girl whose name seemed to be on the tip of every tongue pushed through the row of soldiers watching their fallen enemies. She entered the front lines, a place she had been many times before in her personal war. She crouched next to the boy who had thrown her many a slushie, not afraid of his dark eyes and marred record. "Not just me everyone. I don't want you to hurt others and I don't want you to hurt so much that you need to hurt others to raise yourself up." With the last words, much to the amazement of her friends and his she put a gentle hand on his head and bent down further. Unnerved eyes watched as her lips gently met his forehead for the briefest moment before she stood, offering the man twice her size a hand.

He took the hand as he possibly could. He didn't bother looking at what his friends would have to say or do. He didn't want to see the horror that must be on the members of the Glee Club's faces. He looked at the little girl as his forehead burned with an affection he hadn't felt in years. His eyes were liquid gold and his voice full of revelation. "I won't, I promise."


	27. Wanted

**Hey guys, thanks for coming to read the next update. This chapter is really important and really exciting because things are about to go down and I can't wait to start writing the next side of this story. I hope you like it; I'd really like to read some reviews on the writing of this one and what everyone thought. Enjoy! **

A peaceful Saturday had come their way

At least that was the thought of Quinn Fabray

Unfortunately this was not something she could truthfully say

As Santana decided it was time to play

To see what truths could come out, and many may

From the peaceful plan the group of girls did stray

Feelings, truths, and emotions will soon begin to sway

And from these truths there will be no opportunity for running away

The shocking encounter with the wicked jock had left the whole group a bit shaken up. It was for this reason the weekend was so gladly taken and a lazy day around the house was deemed the best for some. The boys on the other hand didn't get this privilege. In fact they had to face the enemy head on as they all trudged out to football practice with even Kurt being dragged along. Team morale was high and the boy might just be a good enough kicker to help get them out of the dumps.

And so it was that the girls sat alone in the chilled living room that had just recently became a place of life. The delicate bodies huddled close together some spread on couches while others chose to sit cross-legged on the floor. The television hummed in the background, begging for attention.

Mercedes sat restlessly at one end of the couch observing her team's ability to simply sit and do nothing for hours. She didn't have this sense of calm and the ease in the air didn't suit her bold personality so she had to do something. Time was of the essence and Mercedes Jones didn't want to waste a second. "What do you guys want to do now?"

The comment brought inquisitive eyes away from magazine articles, books, and the television sitting in the corner. The stares were mostly blank, unsure of what to do on the off day, unsure if doing nothing at all for a change was so bad. The master of mischief Santana Lopez proposed an idea in her cunning tone. "We could play truth or dare."

Before the suggestion could truly be considered reprimanding hazel eyes were on the one who suggested it, taking a moment of reprieve from the novel at hand. Quinn Fabray knew exactly where this would lead, she knew. And so no one could blame her for the sharp tone and rushed words. "Don't you have homework to be doing Santana?"

Those eyes didn't put the Latina on edge so easily like they might others. She had seen them many times before and had grown accustomed to the golden glow and piercing rage they could hold. After taking a moment to flip the page in her magazine she responded with her classic scowl in place. "Calm down mother I did it already."

Eyes quickly narrowed at the word and the presence of others at that moment was comforting. It took the slight anger that was beginning to build up in her stomach and soothed it. Having company usually kept the jokes from turning into fights with Santana. "You're Lucky I'm not your mother."

"Oh trust me, I know." After the words slipped out Quinn was granted a mind numbing smile and kiss blown from the girl who had broken many a heart. Although the second in command could be so absolutely aggravating there was something about her that you wanted, everyone wanted.

Since Finn was out at the moment Tina took it upon herself to speak the most obvious thing at the moment. Her voice bounced softly around the room barely beating out the buzz of the television. "Things are so boring without the boys here."

A chuckle came from the Latina sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the one she loved more than anything. She went on to explain, holding in laughter as the most polite of smiles played at her tainted lips. "That's because Finnept isn't here to say something stupid and make the steam blow out of Quinn's ears."

The words weren't even enough to warrant a comment from the blond already stewing in aggravation. Surprisingly it was Brittany who spoke after putting down her crayons and stopping in the middle of her masterpiece. Her voice was filled with light, no true reprimand could be found. "That's really not funny Santana." The words simply received an adoring smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder about him." The Asian girl said this with shy eyes on the ground as if she should feel guilty for wondering. As if they all hadn't stopped to wonder about the lost jock every now and then.

The head diva in the house had no guilt as she gave a hearty shrug of the shoulders and answered without a second thought. "What is there to wonder about he's just a stupid boy, I don't think that's a rare find in these parts."

The answer was accepted by most, soliciting nods of approval and a bit of laughter around the edges. But it wasn't enough for the quiet girl who had observed far too much of the reckless behavior. She was practically pleading with the girls around her as she continued. "Yeah but does he understand what he's saying. Does he even think about it?"

Mercedes took pity on the questioning girl taking a moment to truly think about the boy at hand before giving her quiet answer that seemed to seep into everyone's mind for a moment. "I don't think he says anything to hurt people. I don't think he really gets it until after and that's why we always hear the apologies."

A striking curiosity took hold of the Asian teen as careful eyes found those of Rachel Berry and settled there for a moment. Her voice was careful not to push too far; she had seen the effects of that far too many times. "You must know him better than all of us Rachel, what do you think?"

By now the tiny girl was used to having all eyes on her and not simply in the performance setting. There wasn't much that could unsettle her, except for the hazel that broke the shields she tried to put up. And as she thought of the right way to answer she could feel those golden eyes blazing as they watched and waited. She said it softly then, still thinking it through as the words came out. "I think he has the best intentions but no idea how to express them the correct way."

"So you thought that song had good intentions! He was basically saying that he wanted to-" The disbelieving outburst came from the usually calm and collected cheerio sitting to the tiny girl's side as her book was dropped in an instant.

She didn't receive her answer from the voice of sincere velvet instead it was a leather voice that replied full of mirth. "He wanted to make her feel wanted. What's so wrong with that Q?" An innocent shrug of the shoulders accompanied the last question just to add insult to injury.

Eyes verging on the brink of going wild locked onto the girl that was just trying to stir up trouble and they didn't snap at the taunting smile or the exaggerated innocence on the tanned face. Pale hands folded neatly on her lap and her words were carefully measured. "I just don't think it's really the right time."

The four other girls in the room looked on unaware of the next world war that could come from this line of conversation. Santana backed up to the wall then sitting up straight, stressing every word, waiting for her head cheerio to pounce. "I disagree. Rachel needs love now more than she ever has. Sure she has us but that's a different kind of love, I'm sure she'd want something like that wouldn't you Rachel?

Amber eyes jumped at the pointed question. To have Santana Lopez address her was startling and coupled with a subject like this it was shocking. An answer was scrambled for and poured out. "Well I guess-"

That was all the crafty Latina needed as a satisfied smile made it's way onto her face and she sat back with a small victory and eyes challenging her blond friend. Her voice was infuriatingly pleased. "See Quinn."

That pale, practically majestic jaw clenched and the young woman was beginning to seethe in her spot, she did so quietly and before she could speak up Tina beat her to it asking Rachel a question that no one was quite prepared for. "Would you get back together with him?"

"I don't know." These were the words that came out of the former diva's mouth without a moment to spare. It was the quickest answer she had provided in months and it hadn't been the no that they all expected. Even Santana had to take a second to think over the words that had come out.

Mercedes answered then with a slight shake of the head and something akin to disappointment in her eyes. Disappointed that Rachel, the shining star of the group, would settle for someone like Finn Hudson. "Damn girl if that were me it would have been a HELL TO THE NO answer."

She knew just how unreasonable the mindset was but it kept repeating in her head, that she would never find a boy to love her like he did. As a peculiar emotion settled in the room she felt it more than ever. She kept her eyes on the diva in front. She didn't want to see what her angelic savior thought at the moment, she knew. "I know it should be this easy no after everything he's done and the way he is but he was so special to me you know. He may have an odd way of showing it, but he loves me so much and he wants me."

"Wants you as in sex?" The explicit words predictably came from the mouth of Santana Lopez. They were cold, lacking the usual heat behind everything she did. But they were there nonetheless and she wasn't afraid to free them for all to hear.

The words simply pushed Quinn Fabray over the edge she had tried so hard not to cross. As she fell off that edge of sensible frustration to tangible rage she shouted the name. "Santana!"

The frantic outbreak didn't even faze the feisty brunette; in fact her friend's despair urged her to continue. She knew the depths of the young blond's passion and had seen the inner chambers of her heart. She also knew that someone else had to see it now. "Speaking of sex how far did you two go?"

The broken girl sat open mouthed, memories forcing their way back into her conscious and fighting to take over. They weren't all bad. She remembered the times that Finn Hudson would look at her and make her feel like the only girl in the world. She looked at the encouraging brown eyes of the second in command and was coaxed into offering a hesitant answer. "Well before my dad touched me, when I still felt comfortable with Finn we kissed."

The mention of the father made even the Latina cringe but she plunged on with the comment that sat on the tip of her tongue, determined to regain some sense of normalcy, determined to help the tiny girl forget as best she could. "Obviously, we were all put through the hell of seeing that. What else?"

"Well he would touch-"

As the wavering confession began to make it's way out Quinn stood on shaky legs and quickly, quietly, calmly carried herself out of the room in search of air that wasn't being breathed by her satanic friend and the one that had done lord knows what with Finn Hudson. The cool air wrapped around her every curve doing its best to chill the temper that was flaring up and soothe the young woman that strived in the cold. It wasn't long before the frigid face was put back and the teen was able to reenter the room in a cloud of silence.

Moments after walking in she was asked a merciless question from the Latina that simply couldn't get enough that day. "You alright there Q?"

Roaring eyes looked up from the dark wooden floor, settled on the brunette that had left a bad vibe in the air and a bad taste in the blond's mouth without even breaking a sweat. Her voice was one of a child, almost illustrating a sort of pout as she sat with arms crossed. "I'm just fine Santana thanks."

"I can recap for you if you want."

"No thank you."

As the war raged on between the two Tina bypassed them all and spoke. "Well still I can't imagine even considering being with him Rachel, after all that he's done to you and to us and just in general."

Rachel understood the sentiment, she knew exactly where it was coming from. But with a shrug of the shoulders she began to accept that she would never be able to come from the same place. She answered, for once unashamed of the predicament in which she found herself. "I never had the chance to consider. He was my only option. He was the only one that could love me like that. He's the only one that could ever want someone like me in that way."

The tired tone that held no heart and no hope broke the hearts of the girls around her. All except for Santana Lopez who knew, who knew and needed everyone to know. She stood then with a faint smile on her face and troublesome words on the tip of her tongue. "Oh I wouldn't bet on that Berry."

The enchanting light in those fiery eyes and the excitement of a secret in her words were infectious and it nipped at Rachel, giving her a bit of confused curiosity. "What do you mean?"

With the calming book back in her delicate hands and words of a foreign tale taking her far away from the moment the blond answered tersely. "She's just being stupid. "

It wasn't a moment later that the book left the protecting pale hands and was captured in the daring tan ones. Hazel eyes were forced to look up and the impact of the two colors mixing was tremendous. The trap had been set and the angelic blond was caught. The words that came out of the Latina's mouth were as self satisfied as possible. "On the contrary I think I'm being quite clever."

The blond stood then too, not one to be looked down upon. As she reached her full height, walking toward her second in command she issued an order. "Leave it alone Santana."

The feisty brunette could obey when she knew the plan was right. But her own mind was spinning and she took a step forward to meet the blond in the middle of the girls that were watching. She gave the girl in front a once over before speaking two fatal words. "Tell her."

The tension built in the air crushing the suddenly weak Rachel Berry with a sort of mad confusion. She stayed sitting and attentive, eager to bring peace to the bustling bunch. Her voice was strained and questioning. "Tell me what?"

Her question was left to sit in line as another was asked by the nervous blond. She watched her friend trying to figure out what good could ever come of this. And she asked the question as calmly as she could, but it held a certain begging regard. "Will you stop it?"

Sculpted eyebrows rose. The TV moaned in the background begging for the focus to leave the fight at hand and watch a nice and calm program. Santana didn't want to though; she was seeing all she needed to right then and there. She didn't move in to whisper it, she said it loud and superior with hands on hips. "Tell her before you lose her."

Those words set the blond in motion and soon she had a hand on the brunette's shoulder pulling her in. With blazing eyes and a nervous heart Quinn Fabray whispered heatedly "I am not you and Rachel isn't Brittany. Don't project the mistakes you made unto me." With that she walked gracefully out the door, slamming it. The engine of the car starting could be heard around the block.

Ready for new harmless gossip, Mercedes Jones was on the case. She could feel it in her bones. This story was big, it could be big, something that her and Kurt had never predicted before. And as she looked at Santana with wide eyes she craved it. "What was that all about?"

The tired girl let herself fall onto the now vacant seat on the couch. The familiar chill her friend left behind caused her to shiver for a moment before regaining her composure and answering with calculated calm. "Quinn just doesn't want Rachel to know about the stupid boy that's crushing on her and she doesn't like the idea of Finchel much either, that's all."

But Mercedes wouldn't stop there as the quest for the story written in between the lines continued. "She sure seemed fired up about it."

For her attempts she received a mind numbing glare and an extremely candid response. "She's just very protective of her friends."

For that moment the story was put aside with a bit of a pout from the Diva as she settled down, but the girl that had stormed out wasn't forgotten. Santana was addressed from a quiet force at her side, a pressing question that came and went quickly. "Aren't you going to go get her?"

She took a moment to look at Rachel Berry sitting there. She sat up alert and ready to move and it almost made the Latina laugh amidst the storm. The two couldn't put a puzzle together if they tried. They were clueless, but perhaps she had helped them enough. "It's not my job to calm her down after her little tantrums."

"You're her friend" She said it like it should mean something, like Santana didn't quite understand.

"I don't think I'm that kind of friend and I don't think my face is what she wants to see right now, but yours might calm her down."

"I can't-"

The weak protest was ignored though as Santana stood once again on weary feet and continued. "She probably didn't travel far. There's a little park down the street, she goes there whenever she gets too worked up. I'll drop you off."

The jingling of keys could be heard within moments and the cheerio was at the door. She didn't have to look back. She knew Rachel Berry and she knew that Quinn Fabray wouldn't be left to suffer alone another day. She opened the door letting the tiny girl out before issuing a quick goodbye to her friends. "Don't miss me too much guys."

The car ride passed quickly with surprising ease. Santana did not seem very worried about the explosion that had occurred in the Fabray household. She did not seem to have a hit out on the friend that had hit a nerve. In fact it was quite the opposite. A slight hum came from her lips the whole ride until they stopped at the park on the edge of the development. It must have been abandoned for years. But there was one girl who hadn't abandoned it and she sat on an old wooden bench, head down. Rachel took a few minutes to just look at the back of the blond beauty's head before the sound of locks turning jolted her out of the reverie.

A tanned arm reached across to open the door, exposing delicate skin to the cold breeze. The tiny girl received a quick smile and sultry wink along with a few parting words before the black car drove off. "Good luck"

Dainty feet walked over twisted vines and flowers long gone in hopes to reach the girl without scaring her off. She came up behind the bench then, feeling the familiar essence of Quinn Fabray and the smell of innocence and home mixing in the chilled wind. She spoke one word that was quietly taken with the breeze. "Quinn" A small hand dropped onto the tense shoulder, a new home for a while.

The rigid body didn't stir, not at the touch, not at the name. But as hard as she tried the blond couldn't control the drastic response her heart gave speeding to an unnatural pace. These days it always seemed to march to its own quickened beat. Her words came out tired and angry, practically disappointed. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Why not? Is this your space?" It came out innocently enough, an almost fearful tone. The girl didn't dare move. She knew how much a movement, a wrong word, a misstep could change a relationship forever. How it could change a moment.

"No, and even if it was I would share it with you."

"Then why not come? You're upset."

The body of gold and iron stood then, the caring hand thrown off. The questions were thickening the air and she was having hard time breathing. As she backed away for space, the golden locks showed their wild side dancing with the wind. Her eyes were smoldering and her words held the exact same heat. "That's exactly why not. I'm not always this put together girl that's some kind of savior. I'm still Quinn Fabray the girl that mercilessly teased you and others barely a year ago."

The young woman wasn't fazed by the words, the memories that came running back from the past. She had lived that life and it had changed her yes. She knew what Quinn Fabray was capable of. She was capable of love, and care, and hope. She knew Quinn Fabray now and so she took a step forward and tried to make her believe. "You've changed. I know that."

"You don't know anything when it comes to me. I don't want you to idolize me like you do Finn. Maybe I've changed, but that old Quinn Fabray isn't gone especially when I'm angry and I don't need you to see that." The words were hurled out, she couldn't keep them in any longer. They were burning her body, beginning from the heart. The truth of the matter was engulfing her in flames and the girl so accustomed to the cold simply couldn't take the heat.

Chocolate eyes looked on and watched the wild fire of a girl. She took another step forward. She stood then unmoving in front of the blond beauty as she realized that for now, for her, she was willing to be burned. "What if I want to?"

Those words crept up on the blond and took her by surprise. She took a step back in defeat, falling back like a wounded shoulder. She took a moment to look over the girl in front of her, reevaluating. "Then you're crazier than I thought you were."

A shrug was given and the most cliché phrase of them all slipped quietly out of her mouth without a second thought. The idea had been etched into her mind. She knew. "There's always more than meets the eye." She didn't stop there, she moved to stand beside the girl and take a look around the area of innocence. "Why here?"

"It's nice." The words came out almost grudgingly, not wanting to be spoken in their time of solitude.

"There are a lot of nice places. Why here?"

"I couldn't drive to other nice places when I was younger. So when my parents made me angry I would come here because I could run to it and no one would find me. No one comes here much anymore, it's not good enough I guess and they don't want to bother fixing it."

Those words so perfectly reflected the secret hell Quinn Fabray had been put through and in that moment Rachel Berry knew her, and saw her more than she ever had before. The once flaming eyes dampened by the past, the antsy fingers and slumped shoulder. They had both been beaten down in their own ways. "Santana knew you were here."

The head cheerio smiled at that. It was a small wondrous smile that brought her back to Santana, and the reason she trusted her with more than anything. Suddenly she understood the intentions of the Latina. She was a clever one indeed. "She's the only one that knows, well besides you now."

"I'm sorry." It was a shy apology with hiding eyes and a silky soft voice that wrapped around the blond, keeping her warm.

But the angelic girl didn't want the brunette to be sorry. She had no reason to be and she would never have a reason to be. She was good in this world. No one should have to apologize for that. So just as shyly Quinn tried to make her understand through a slight confession. "No, I'm glad you know. I would have showed you eventually. I've been having this thought about you and I together here. I thought it would be nice"

Semi- Stunned eyes looked up at the thought of them together here, at that thought crossing her friend's mind. She gave a slight tilt of the head in question before asking short and sweet. "Is it?"

The smile that had been brought on only moments ago slowly slipped off the stoic face. She began to shake her head, trying to push all the anger, all the fear out with the motion. Her voice held a sincerity that dragged it down. "Not when I'm like this."

The former diva sneaked a peak to her side. It was the profile of an angel that had fallen from heaven that met her gaze. The angle that was miss Fabray had a frown that didn't belong and frustration swirling in eyes that were meant to be pure. "Like what Quinn?"

"So angry and so sad." The words came out defeated. They came out like she had tried her hardest to kick the human habit of feeling down and letting tempers rise.

It was the epic tone of defeat that pushed Rachel Berry into action. The girl who had just saved a life, united the misfits, the girl who had changed everything felt defeated when truly she had been the one to help them win it all. Rachel swiftly moved from to stand right in front of the blond. Hazel eyes jumped at the brown that was suddenly staring right back and the command that was given. "Tell me what's wrong."

The beauty of the brunette in that moment wasn't lost on the blond. The smell of strawberries and fire surrounded her, suffocated her. The chocolate locks of hair that danced so elegantly with the wind caused her heart and head to pound. The name that was always on her mind came out in a tired sigh. "Rachel."

The suddenly daring girl took another step. With this step the Fabray bubble was popped. Her chilly exterior could be felt on tanned skin and wild blond air could almost be felt. "Tell me Quinn, you can."

The encouraging words didn't get the response they desired. It was as if the blond was in agony, trying to keep the smoldering fire within. The defined jaw clenched tightly and delicate eyelids protected mourning eyes. The two fatal words tumbled out of her lips with deliberate calm. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" The patience that had been built over many years had been used up at the stubbornness in those decisive words. Miss Berry wasn't playing games anymore; she wasn't going to be pushed aside. Quinn Fabray knew her deepest, darkest secret. It was about time she knew hers.

The challenge wasn't expected, not from the girl that had been so subdued in recent months. Eyes opened wide at the daunting words that were so familiar. She could feel the air around her stand still; even the wind couldn't break through the moment they had created. "I shouldn't. I can't and so I won't."

Another step forward over ancient dirt and weeds traveling on the breeze. With that step came a raise in her voice, borderline hysteria. Those eerie eyes pressed on, putting an immense weight on the secret that was trying so hard to come out. "You can Quinn. Tell me, show me, do what you need to do."

The blond almost cracked right there and then. But she wouldn't let herself ruin the calm that Rachel had been able to achieve in the last few days. She knew she was trouble, she knew she was colder than Jack Frost himself and Rachel deserved the best. "You do not want that Rachel."

The good intentions however weren't visible to the teen that had been through it all. She didn't know and if the blond didn't tell her she never would. Rachel had spent her whole life being told what to do and what to want. She wouldn't let it happen anymore. With eyes as black as coal she took another step forward, only a matter of inches from the girl that ceased to amaze her. Her eyes attacked without mercy, demanding answers, demanding the truth and her voice held a certain strength it hadn't for a while. "You can't tell me what I want when you don't even know what you want Quinn."

The backhanded dig caused all anger, all frustration to bleed right out of the blond. It had come out of nowhere and it brought back many moments from the past. The moments when she hopped from guy to guy in search of the innocent love those young poets wrote about. She searched near and far and used everyone in the way. She hadn't known what she wanted and so she took it all. As those words reached her she realized. She had changed after all. This Quinn Fabray knew exactly what she wanted. Exactly who she wanted. The realization caused the indignant tone that took over her words. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The observant young woman saw it. She saw the shift in the golden eyes she had come to adore and the openness on the ivory face. She saw the sense of knowing, the sureness behind the blond's front. She could almost grasp at the secret, the secret of what it was the girl truly wanted. It was right there and the tired blond was ready to be rid of the secret. So the former diva spoke with eager eyes and pointed words."Show me that you know what you want."


	28. Nightingale

**And so it finally begins my friends. It's been a long ride, thanks for sticking with me. I hope you like this chapter, review and tell me what you think! **

Is it time for Quinn to take that turn

Risk the possible crash and burn

She wondered as her stomach began to churn

For the truth to run free, that angel did yearn

The new found peace, was she willing to upturn

This was her main concern

Perhaps, with her heart, she must be stern

"_Show me you know what you want"_ The pressing words bounced around the clouded blonde's head daring her to do it. The pounding of her heart, the whirling of the wind, the force of that warm breath, the electrifying beauty of the moment was too much for her aching soul and she had to. She had no choice but to take the fatal step that closed the gap. Chilled lips, earnest and afraid clashed with an immortal heat so shocking that, for a moment, everything was still. Time stood waiting, and waiting, patient as hazel eyes flew open in anxious fear to find gentle amber staring back, barely an inch away. Time waited until the timid blonde that had spent years of her life unsure became sure, and pressed forward tenderly, but enough. Enough to let the flames consume, every inch of her body. The warmth reached her frigid heart melting all the barriers, making her bold, and soon a fiery hand moved to the brunette's hips, holding on tight, as her walls of ice battled the unstoppable fire. It was a clash of the ages, as the angel of ice and the girl of fire collided. It was the raw winter night and the blistering summer morning. It was the biting rain and the blazing sun. In that moment it was everything and nothing at all.

But moments do not and cannot last forever. The fire became too much, wild flames fanned by the merciless wind began to burn and that pain brought the shaky blond back to reality as she pulled away with a harshness that she couldn't hide. Golden eyes open with disbelief and she could only get out a whisper. "Jesus Christ"

The pain in the hazel and the shock of the moment took the diva and held her tight. She could feel the air around her closing in, and she didn't know what had happened but she knew it was moments like this that Quinn Fabray ran, so she whispered one word, to be an anchor and hold her still. "Quinn"

For years she had been one to overstep the boundaries, now she had gone too far. She couldn't pick her head up, she couldn't look at the trusting eyes of the girl she had abused right then, so much like the past. "I am so sorry"

"You don't have to apologize" The words flew from the girl that had heard the word sorry a million times. Quinn Fabray had nothing to be sorry for.

"Don't have to?" Jaded eyes left the rocky road beneath them and caught the chocolate staring back, merciless. "What the hell is wrong with me? Who the fuck does that? You've been abused by your fathers, by me, you can barely walk down the halls, you still have bruises and I choose now to make some kind of move on you. What was I thinking?" As the blond spoke a deeper realization set in and the words came out like bullets, faster, harder, a certain disdain to them, a hatred for herself she had never been able to shake.

"You were thinking that-"

The fallen angel didn't want her to finish, she didn't want Rachel Berry to excuse her because, she didn't deserve it. The words came out distant and cold, almost like the Quinn Fabray the group had known years ago, the monster many hoped had been locked up for good. "I obviously wasn't thinking at all. If I was I wouldn't have done that."

Then some of the heat found it's way into the passive amber eyes and a thread of aggression wove its way within her tired tone. "Maybe it's bad timing and maybe it's hard but having you say that you regret it hurts more than anything."

The stumbling blond looked up then, at a loss. She watched as the brunette's eyes lost the light that they had acquired during the past crusade and the girl they had built up was crestfallen once more. She watched as Rachel Berry crumbled, knowing she couldn't be the hero, not anymore. "You know I didn't mean it like that

But that beaten girl did not fall as far as Quinn Fabray had imagined. She had seen the fight of her team, she had faced many battles and for once she was not going to be the one to concede. Her arms rose in confusion and she didn't dare look away. "No I don't. I don't know what you're doing, I don't know what you're doing with me."

The old Quinn Fabray pushed and pulled at the tired blonde, urging her to run right then and never look back, but she couldn't do that now, not after everything that had happened. But she could bring back the Quinn Fabray cool. "Look. I'm sorry that I kissed you Rachel, it won't happen again."

That calculating calm scared the tiny girl more than anything else. It was this wall that no one could climb over once the blonde put it up, the infuriating indifference. She didn't want indifference from her hero, she wanted more, she needed it, and so she whispered the reckless words. "What if I want it to?"

They were almost enough, almost enough to shut the blonde down and cause the complete chaos that is born from complete confusion and hope but she wouldn't let it, she couldn't. "Don't want it to." All her warmth was gone and once again she was stone, just like before, terribly like before.

"Are you afraid of being with me Quinn? Afraid of what they'll say?

Those words were delivered wrapped in a sigh and the sheer dejection that accompanied them took the blonde by surprise. The thought that she could ever be ashamed of a girl that had been through so much, the strongest girl she knew, put her on edge, and for a moment she had to explain. "I'm afraid, but not for me. I can take the heat. I deserve it. But you don't Rachel. It's too much and it's too soon."

A small smile made it's way onto the brunette's face because all hope was not gone. With that airy smile she took a step forward and held the hesitant hands in her own. She said the words she had wanted to say for so long. "No one has ever made me feel as safe as you do. You saved me Quinn Fabray.

The warmth in those words, in that smile fought to break the ice that had formed, but the cheerio couldn't let it. She couldn't let those eyes, those words, that lovely girl take over her heart, and so she gave a slight shake of the head. "You don't need to be with me because of that, you don't owe me"

That thought took the former diva by surprise then and she stumbled as realization and confusion got in her way, and she didn't know what to say or how to say it, for once in her life she had absolutely no idea. "I-I"

That was all the reassurance Quinn Fabray needed. That moment of pause, the stumbling, the insecurity written on the face she had come to love, it was all she needed to prove her point and crush her at the same time. "Exactly. I saved you, and for that you admire me, that's just natural. There is nothing else to love me for. You know me as some cruel girl who never gave a fuck about who she stepped on as long as she made it to the top. Under everything I will always be that girl." Somewhere along the way of those words she got angry and by the end it was time to walk away and so she did, she wouldn't hurt anyone else

Quinn didn't get very far before she heard Rachel calling. The brunette had promised herself she wouldn't let Quinn Fabray go, not again. "Quinn, you know that's not true, you know the past is the past. We've talked about this."

A small shrug was issued along with a sad sort of smile, a smile that screams an understanding that no one else seems to have. "Maybe the past is the past, but it doesn't change the present."

The tense young woman didn't like the finality in those words. She didn't like the sense of a final destination, a sad fate for her guardian angel that no one could change. "I don't understand."

Quinn knew it was true, and it made her heart feel hollow inside. It was the emptiness that hurt her so, not the cold, the cold had never bothered her anyway. "You don't and that's the point. I think I've felt something for you for a while now, and I tried my hardest to get rid of it, but I couldn't. When the light left your eyes and the passion left your voice I had to do something, because I had come to…adore you…" She stopped then and took a moment to consider her next words carefully. They weren't the calm cold she was used to, just the thought of them lit her on fire, and she had to get them out. "I want you, I know that. I've had to much time to think about it."

Rachel Berry heard the sadness, the resignation but more than anything she heard something she had never expected. It was odd for anyone to want her, but Quinn Fabray? Impossible. Her voice was quiet; humbled by the secret side of the proud girl she was being shown, quieted by the sadness in the air. "What are you trying to say Quinn?"

The tiny diva had come closer once again, not allowing escape to be an option, and so the strongest of Fabrays stood up tall, took in a large breath and said the words carefully before she could think to take them back. "I'm saying that even if you did want to do this right now it's not for the right reasons. It's because I saved you, and when someone saves you, you feel like you owe them the world. I won't take advantage of that."

The brunette didn't know what to say or how to say it. There weren't words racing in her mind, there were feelings. She didn't know but she felt it, she felt that this was the moment to make or break them. She felt it in her bones, something she hadn't felt for so long, she wanted it.

Before she could say anything a tree branch snapped and the cutting wind carried the sound throughout the park making them both jump, reminding them that reality was waiting. They moved together as one to see who it was that had entered their realm and it was none other than Santana Lopez sprawled on the ground, a grimace fresh on her face.

"Santana are you okay?" It was the brunette who spoke this quiet question as her blond companion looked down with to much exhaustion and aggravation to speak.

The feisty Latina pushed herself off the ground, ready to fix the mess that her graceful friend had managed to create. She stood then and looked at the misfits in front of her and gave a quick sigh as she brushed the dirt from her clothes before speaking. "Yeah just got caught in the fucking jungle over here. I'm okay doesn't look like either of you can say the same though."

"That's because Quinn is-"

"Do not involve her in this."

"Why not?"

"Yeah why not Q?"

She gave the nosy teen a quick roll of the eyes before ignoring her completely and turning to the brunette that she had some hope of reasoning with. "Because she asks for trouble, she loves it, don't you know what she could do with this- with us."

"According to you there is no us. Besides she's your best friend Quinn, she deserves some credit." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, to sound so cold, but she needed Quinn and if that fiery Latina was the only one who could brake through the fortress she would enlist her help.

The cheerio gave a signature raised eyebrow as a classic grin found its way onto her face at the attitude the young diva had begun to show. Perhaps a conflict like this was exactly what they needed to get their Rachel back to her former self. "Yeah listen to Berry."

The blond didn't like to be tag teamed and she didn't need it, not then. Not with the fear and the nerves of what she had done still causing every part of her to shake. She was absolutely terrified and no one could make her feel at ease, only solitary could do that. "I do listen to her, but she doesn't know what she's talking about, not now. Look, I'm going back, I'll meet you guys at the house." With that she made the dreaded turn, like many times before.

The taller brunette didn't like the hopelessness that settled into their tiny counterpart's eyes and she didn't like the chill that had creeped back into her best friend's voice. She didn't like going backwards and this was a scene from their past. So she settled two hands on her hips before throwing the truth out for all to hear. "Oh there's the good old Quinn I know. Solving the world's problems but running away from her own."

"Santana" It was a soft whisper from the tiny girl who had the courage to push only so far. She didn't like seeing the blond tested like this, she didn't want a fight, all she wanted was her friends.

Blazing eyes focused on the timid girl, the girl that would need to learn to push the blond if they ever wanted to work. Quinn Fabray was a beast that only Santana, at her best, knew how to tame. It was all a matter of pushing; there could be no limit. "No, it's about time she learns that she can't run forever."

Of course she would go there, she had no filter, no idea of when enough was enough. The truth of the words ate at the blond and she had to turn around, she had to understand. "What is your problem Santana? Why can't you just leave this alone, leave me alone?"

This was the in that the young woman needed, the crack in the ice was there and she had no problem shattering the rest. "My problem is you're acting like a cold-hearted bitch. You can't just kiss someone and walk away, pretending it never happened." A satisfied smile stretched on and on as those distant hazel eyes snapped to attention and widened in a mix of shock and horror.

The taunting words were too much, it was enough for the blond to know what she had done but to have anyone else know, especially the patronizing brunette, added to her seething anger and drew her forward, her voice wavering. "How do you know-"

"You think I was going to miss the show. Please, I circled the block and came back to watch. Obviously it's a good thing I did because you can't sort this out on your own." She ended with a slight scowl, arms neatly crossed and two eyebrows raised.

It was that infuriating position that drew the teen in, to stand just a breath away from the one she called her best friend. She couldn't think before letting the scathing words out in a dangerous quiet, she couldn't think or she might regret them. "You're no expert on relationships Santana."

For a moment, the famous Lopez armor looked as if it had been cracked and her eyes widened for an uncharacteristic moment, but before a moment it was gone. It was gone, rolling off her as she let out a sigh. "Maybe not but I am an expert on you. Look Berry just give us a minute and while we are gone I want you to think about that kiss, I want you to think real hard."

"Don't listen to her Rachel, forget it, don't think about it."

A quick smile graced the Latina's face before sultry eyes dropped to the pale blond's angelic lips. "I don't think any girl can just forget lips like yours Q." The words were uttered with a quiet confidence that ripped through the tiny girl, lighting a shocked curiosity. The brunette didn't have time to stutter the question burning the tip of her tongue before the ever confident Latina took the pale hand in her own and whisked the girl away.

"Let me deal with this on my own Santana." And in that moment the Quinn Fabray who had saved them all was gone and she was thirteen again, a petulant little girl attempting to take on the problems of the world all on her own, drowning in the dark sea and refusing the life boat right next to her.

Santana couldn't even cackle about the pretty little blush that still colored the marble cheeks or the immaturity of it all because she knew, she knew what was at stake. Like she always did she could feel it in the air, something greater. "You mean I should let you fuck it up on your own, right?"

After all that she had done the fallen angel didn't deserve the questioning, she could handle things, she could handle herself. Her fingers dug into her palms, anything to steady her wavering situation before frustration took over. "There is nothing to fuck up, there is nothing."

"Nothing?" The steady nod that the girl received was simply too much, too much stupidity, too much ignorance for her to handle. How do you make someone see when they have their own hands over their eyes? "Are you blind. The way that girl looks at you…the way she talks to you, about you. Quinn, that's something. That's fucking huge." She gripped the pale hand in her own, trying to make her stoic partner feel, for once in her life just feel.

Quinn's tired body couldn't take any more warmth, the heat was eating her alive today. She wanted to be cold, she wanted to be numb, she wouldn't let herself be disappointed. "She looks at me like that and she talks about me like that because I got her out of a bad situation, it will fade." Her voice wavered at the end, as she killed the hope hiding deep in her heart with those final words.

This thin, icy exterior wasn't the girl that she knew. The girl she knew was passion, that's the girl she needed back. The Latina moved in closer moving her hands to delicate but study shoulders shocking both of them. In that moment, as she looked at those intricate golden eyes she wondered if she was a fool for never taking Quinn for herself. It was too late now though, she had found her girl and Quinn had found hers too, she just had to see. "I swear for someone so observant, so calculating you can be so stupid. Rachel has always looked at you like that; she's always talked about you like that. When you were the bitch that everyone hated she stood up for you. You would throw a slushie in her face and the next minute she would be defending you. She has always looked at you like you had the power to put the sun in the goddamn sky."

Quinn Fabray heard the words but she didn't understand, and she would never let herself believe them. "Santana that's not-"

"Don't tell me it's not true, because it is. Because I looked at the way she saw you and I wished that someone would see me like that. I was lucky enough to find Brittany and I was lucky enough to have you to push me to make a move, to see what I had right in front of me. Now I'm repaying that favor."

"It's too soon. Even if she does feel that way about me, all this, it's too much. "

The stoic blond was making the decision, the situation far heavier than it had to be. Rachel Berry could not be considered so fragile, how could she ever become strong that way? Scowl in place she asked the obvious question. "It's not like you have to go home right now and start fucking. Jesus Christ."

The pale girl wasn't sure if she should be amused or disgusted by her carefree friend. So daring, so brave, too brave. She let out a tired sigh before answering. "You're vulgar."

"All part of my charm. Anyway, I usually never give this advice, but take it slow. Go and talk to her Q. Right now. She needs clarity, go and make things clear."

She knew it was right, it was only Santana's reason that could crack her walls and it had. She knew and so she stood on shaky legs and went to find the girl she had been searching for her entire life. She found her, she found Rachel Berry standing still as stone as the wind play around her. She waited and waited until warm brown eyes came to meet her own, make her brave. "Rachel, I'm going to be honest, I don't know about this"

The small smile that found its way onto the thoughtful girl's face seemed so misplaced among the tension, the fear, the uncertainty of the time. "I do"

It was so sure, so confident that the blond had to wonder if it had really from the girl that the world had dealt a nearly fatal blow. " You do?"

It was a tiny nod but that's all she needed to reassure the girl across from her reaching for someone, anything to give her confidence. "I can't believe how cliché this is going to sound, but when you walked away the only thing I could really think about was how much better I felt with you there with me. Whenever you leave the only thing I want is to have you back. And I don't feel that way just because you saved me. I feel that way because there's something special about you and I see it Quinn Fabray, I care about you."

"Of course you care about me. We're friends now and that kiss shouldn't change anything."

The words just didn't fit in the air around them, because everything changed. The earth itself must have been spinning backward, but it felt right, for once it felt right and the tiny diva wouldn't let that get away from her. "But it does. I remember thinking for years that you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. Then you hurt me, and you hurt everyone around you and the light was gone from _your_ eyes and the soul was gone and you were this monster-"

Monster. The word crushed the newly gentle blond and brought her back to the reality she didn't want to face. Monster, that was the girl she would always be. "I knew it-"

But the girl with the magic eyes standing across from her didn't know a thing. She could never understand, because the brunette herself didn't understand until that moment, until she let herself. This had been years in the making and it is time. "No, you don't know. You don't know how much I wanted to be the one that could help you, that could make you smile. I saw how sad you were, how hurting others only brought you down more. I wanted to be the strong one, I wanted to help you, but, I couldn't even help myself then and it was too late for me to do anything."

"And now?" The words were fueled by a slight hope and such fear of that hope being crushed that the girl was almost afraid to ask.

"Now things have changed. You changed things. You changed. I see that light again; I saw it right before you kissed me. I saw it when you took charge of this group and I'm not going to let it go" She said it, she meant it and she wasn't sorry. She knew fear better than anyone else, but her savior didn't need to be afraid. She took a small step forward and held the cheerleader's delicate hand in her own. What she said next was quiet, but so sure. "I'm not broken"

The chocolate eyes wouldn't meet hazel; instead they stared down at the hands together, a delicate beauty. Careful not to break it she spoke just as quietly, just as sure. "I know."

"I know how it feels to always be afraid, but I'm not afraid right now. You don't scare me." She was ready, it had to be now.

"I should." She scared herself. There would always be a part of her that was pure ice. Terrifying.

She looked up then because for once the blond had to see her as strong, because for them she could be strong, she would be. She said it with ease, such volume, she wouldn't hide it, the wind could grab the words and tell everyone. "You don't. You never have and you never will. The idea of us, being together, it doesn't scare me."

"It should Rachel"

"Call me Berry, like you used to."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't forgotten the past, and we don't need to pretend it never happened. It doesn't scare me"

"It should Berry, it should scare you."

"It doesn't. There's only one thing that scares me."

"What's that?"

"The idea of us being apart. It terrifies me. And you don't want me to be afraid do you?"

She didn't know where this was going but she had vowed to make the girl safe forever, and she wouldn't give up until she fulfilled that promise. "No, of course not."

"Then maybe we should give this a try. Unless you're afraid Quinn?" The tension was gone, replaced by a playful challenge, a dare. The brunette was daring the girl to let her in and for both of their sakes she hoped the blond hadn't lost her love of challenges.

"I'm not afraid, Berry."

"Are you sure?" The tiny diva stood to her full height as she moved in, breaking the barrier of personal space and safety. It was their space now and she loved seeing every curve, every light of Quinn Fabray's face so close, so clear.

The challenge, the tone, it brought back the old Quinn Fabray, the wrecklessly brave, the untamable strength she used to have. Maybe it was crazy but in that moment she didn't care and she took a step in, close enough to feel the anticipation. "Are you sure that this is what you want? If you're sure, then I'm not afraid."

" I don't know if I'll ever be sure of anything again. I thought Finn Hudson was the only person who could love me for the longest time. It used to be the one thing I was sure of. But I'm starting to think; maybe you can prove me wrong. I think, maybe, I want you to."

"We'll just have to see then?" And for the first time the blond let her hope run rampant throughout her words, letting it catch the wind and fill air around them. She couldn't wait to see.

"I guess so Fabray." Simply the name made the tiny girl smile that shy smile of hers. She could feel it, it was finally right.

The fiery cheerio could only take so much love in the freezing cold, and this was pushing her to the limit. Best friends were no exceptions. "Well it's about God Damn time. Now that you've both found a clue let's get in the car before we catch something, Jesus."

After a slight glare from her best friend they left the place that would never be forgotten, and walked to the car, getting in without a single word. What was there to say?

Rachel found the words though, the words that had been lost within the chaos of possible love. "Thank you Santana."

The gratification was music to the young woman's ears. She knew she didn't deserve a thank you, she had done what any good friend would, but she certainly wouldn't let anyone know that. "No problem hobbit, I love playing cupid every now and then instead of my typical home wrecker self."

The jab didn't hurt her, she had almost come to appreciate the name. She smiled at it, a blast to a different past. Santana was never feared the past, she had no problem summoning up to come and play. Perhaps for that they all admired her. Just smiles at the jab, Santana was one who had no problem with the past, bringing it up to come and play.

It was a quiet trip back to the house. The air was excitement and anticipation. The world seemed to now that a new union was beginning, something for the books. The universe itself seemed to sit in anticipation of the story ready to unfold. The secret seemed to hang in the air and as they walked up to the door of the Fabray household Rachel had to wonder out loud. What do we tell everyone?"

The panic hit her like a train, and for the hundredth time she realized that reality had to set in eventually. She realized things would never be as calm as they were in that park, so intimate, so quiet. "We don't owe them any sort of explanation. They don't need to know anything."

The Latina walked up behind them just in time to feel the terror radiating off the angelic blond. She understood, but she would keep her friend brave. "The way Quinine over the fumed when you talked about Finnocence might have given them a big enough hint for now. And look at the cars, the boys are back too"

"I swear Santana if you say a word about anything that happened back there…."

The threat was real; she could see it, feel it in the fatal glare she was receiving. It wasn't time yet for the world to know, she understood. They needed time to grow together, to become strong as one. She had to give them that. Come on Q, you can trust me." There was only time for one signature wink before she opened the door and let the rest of the world in.

"That girl will be the death of me." The blond's words earned her a shy smile from her tiny counterpart before they walked in together, close enough to feel safe, but far enough apart that it almost felt like too far for the new exhilarating state they were in.

The door alerted the curious young women who had spent the time wondering what the newly formed trinity had been doing for so long. Mercedes broke the confused silence that had fallen, as Kurt gave an encouraging nod. "Hey Quinn is everything okay now?"

"Oh I think things are more than just okay thanks to yours truly." It was the kind of response Santana was famous for. So vague, but suggesting the world.

Quinn wasn't sure if she should thank the Latina for filling the empty space while she searched for an answer or kill her for the unnecessary hinting. She settled for a slight jab in the ribs before answering. "Yeah, I'm good, just need some more sleep. I get angry easy when I'm tired."

"You sure that's all?" The suspicion of the whole group was embodied in that statement, but with Tina asking it seemed so kind, so caring.

Santana Lopez didn't like it though, the nosiness, the prying that some were willing to do and so she stepped in and handled it in the best way she saw fit. "She's also pmsing but that is a bit embarrassing for her to say. Don't know why, we're all women here." Her job done she sat back on the couch and gave the girl she loved a chaste kiss on the cheek.

The surrounding girls and guys all groaned in response to the personal comment and the ease in which their friend was able to say it. It was Kurt who let out a disgusted statement in his signature tone. "That is far too much information for me."

A careless shrug was issued at the statement. "Suit yourself, I know some here are dying for any information they can get their hands on." The searing eyes gave the queen of gossip a scorching glance and even though some called her the master, Mercedes had to back down and look at her magazine.

Before the blond could take a seat on the pristine couch, before she could finally let out the breath she had been holding for the afternoon, the ringing could be heard. It broke the easy silence that had fallen. She walked on wary feet to answer, with the eyes of Rachel's army on her.

A sense of hope and dread ran cold in the bold of the new directions by then and as one they watched the leader of the pack speak quietly into the receiver, unsure. And when she hung up the phone a weight fell on every shoulder, a quiet static in the room settled that only Tina could break through. "What was that about Quinn?"

"That was my mom. All the parents have chipped in to hire a lawyer to represent Rachel's case."

"It's really starting isn't it?" And it wasn't excitement that pushed those words out, it was fear from the all knowing blond, a fear that didn't suit her bubbly voice and heartwarming smile. Before she could be absorbed by it though a tan handed covered hers and her hero was by her side.

"Yeah" It was small, definitive, but it wasn't the time for words. The churning hazel eyes met those of every warrior in the room, landing lastly on the determined amber she had come to adore. Only then did she allow the smallest of smiles and a shot of confidence. "But we're ready."


End file.
